Freedom
by RebekahAllorah
Summary: Plunging into Middle Earth after leaping to her death to escape torture, Brianne finds herself thrust into the quest to reclaim Erebor. Haunted by her own past and coming to terms with her second chance at life, Brianne battles trolls, elves, and orcs, only to discover the hardest battle is yet to come: the battle between her duty and her heart.
1. Accepting Death

_**I **_**_do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. Without his brilliant work, I would be unable to write Brianne's story._**

**_Welcome to the beginning of Freedom! I hope you enjoy every moment of this story because each moment I spent writing fills my heart and enriches my soul. If you do enjoy this story please review, favorite, and follow!_**

**Summary: Brianne, to find freedom and escape from her past, plunges into Middle Earth. Fili and Kili, curious about a blinding golden light, find Brianne unconscious. Soon swept up in the quest to reclaim Erebor, Brianne battles trolls, escapes from snippy elves, and faces down a great orc army. But freedom isn't the only thing she finds along the way.**

Pines trees swayed in a light breeze sweeping through the mountain valley. A young woman's braided ash blonde hair swayed in the breeze as she hiked alongside the gurgling creek that flowed through the valley. The hood of her green cloak was pulled up around her face, protecting it from the bright spring sun.

SNAP. Her head whipped around to the sound, hand going to the hilt of the dagger at her waist. Withdrawing the dagger, she moved towards the sound, straining to hear the noise again. SNAP. At the sound of the second snap, she tossed her dagger towards the noise. The following grunt of pain told her that her aim was true.

"Fucking bitch…" the man grunted, stemming the flow of blood from his upper thigh with his scarred hands.

"One of Alec's men?" she growled, hefting him up by the collar of his tunic. His head drooped as darkness clouded his vision. She realized her dagger had cut deep into his femoral artery and the only reason he yet lived was that her dagger was still deeply embedded into his thigh, stemming the flow of blood.

"Where is he?" she asked, twisting the dagger deeper. The jolt of pain brought him from the brink of unconsciousness.

"He's coming for you…" he groaned, eyelids fluttering shut again.

She pulled the dagger from his thigh, whispering "Too bad you won't live to see it."

The woman walked away, letting the man slowly bleed to death. She hurried away from him, knowing where there was one many would follow. She crossed the creek at the next safest crossing, in hopes of throwing off Alec's dogs. She continued deeper into the valley, crossing the streams when in the distance dogs could be heard barking. During one crossing, she misjudged a step, slipping into the creek, soaking her to the bone.

As the sun dipped behind the mountains, the spring air turned cold. Her teeth chattered as darkness engulfed the valley. Breathing steadily, she found a secluded grove of trees and began to strip out of her wet clothes. When she was down to her knickers, she grabbed the roughly cut emerald pendant resting on her neck.

Breathing slowly, she began to chant quietly at first, but then began to increase in volume, "Aestus estus….aestus estus….aestus estus."

When her chanting reached a fever pitch, a bright light, emitting from her pendant engulfing her momentarily before it faded away. She sighed from relief and repeated the procedure with her pack and wet clothes before redressing and preparing to move forward into the night.

"Levis," she murmured, stroking the pendant, which promptly lit up, lighting her way into the dark valley. She could not stop to rest for as exhaustion began to take her, dogs could be heard again. Their barks spurred her onwards, until she could go no further. The sun peaked over the horizon and her eyes began to droop. In her exhaustion, she failed to notice the trap ahead of her and in a moment she was frozen in place.

"Who knew you could be so easily trapped?" a voice hissed, coming from the shade of nearby trees. He stood at the front of a group of four men, wielding a wicked looking stave that glowed an ominous red.

Her breathing hitched and she knew if she could move or speak, her body would tremble. At six foot five, he was an imposing man with hard lines and bone structure. Some would find him attractive with the short cropped dark hair and seductive, kind eyes, but she knew better. She knew the monster that lay under the mask.

"Will you not bow before your king Brianne?" he grinned. Reaching out to touch her, the man released the spell from her upper body.

"Alec," she growled, turning her chin up in defiance.

Alec gripped her chin hard, twisting it towards him, "Don't make me do it for you."

"Don't you fucking dare, you monster."

"Well you can't say I didn't warn you," Alec stated. One of his men offered a knife, which Alec took, then used to slice into Brianne's palm. Burying the desire to scream, Briann felt the haze of magic surround her and her body began the descent into a bow despite her brain screaming to hold her ground.

Frozen in the bow, words entered her mind unbidden, "I apologize, Your Majesty."

"Was that so hard my dear?" Alec laughed darkly, "You know how I loathe using your own blood against you, so let's do this the easy way, shall we?"

Free of the magic, Brianne heaved her torso upright, "I won't go back alive, Alec. I would rather die than become your pet again."

SLAP "Don't you ever…" he demanded, "speak of your death. I will have you willingly or you will live your life experiencing death in every way imaginable. Is that understood?"

"You will **NOT **have me…" Brianne ground out, "You may have taken my family, my king, my throne, and my life, but you will not have my death."

Slapping her again and gripping her tight, Brianne felt frantically for the spell to break. There! Surging every bit of power her emerald contained into his spell, it shattered. Brianne brought her knee up into his groin and dashed away.

"SHOOT HER!" Alec cried, "The man that brings her down may have their turn with her when she is caught ALIVE!

Dashing between trees, Brianne heard the thud of arrows sinking deeply into trees around her. Pain lanced through her as an arrow pierced her shoulder. Stumbling Brianne moved closer to the rushing waterfall. Another arrow cut deeply into her side.

"I've cornered her," one of his men called. His hunting dog growled menacingly as he took long strides towards her. Clutching at her wound, Brianne slid back on her feet until she reached the edge of the cliff.

"Damian…" Brianne started, "If you come another step closer I will go over the edge and Alec will blame you. He'll kill you for letting me die. Well maybe after torturing you if you're lucky…"

Damian's empty laugh was drowned out by the waterfall, "You didn't die when Alec killed your precious king. You didn't die when your family was murdered in their beds. You will not die now, especially since Alec has promised me a full day with you in the dungeon."

Bile rose in her mouth as she remembered the last time Damian had two hours with her. Brianne leaned her body back, then suddenly she was falling. She had always heard that when you die your life flashes before your eyes, but as she plunged to her death, Brianne didn't see her life. There was nothing but the roar of the waterfall and the look on Damian's face.

Slamming into the river, Queen Brianne Enura of the Azure Kingdom accepted death. Her last thought as darkness closed in was after 4 long years under Alec's reign, she was finally free.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I've had a lot of life changes and decided I wasn't 100% happy with the story's direction, so I'm going back to edit and improve! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Accepting Life

**_I do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. Without his brilliant work, I would be unable to write Brianne's story._**

**_Welcome back to Freedom! I don't have much to say for today's chapter, but two of my favorite dwarves are going to be introduced! If you do enjoy this story please review, favorite, and follow!_**

Two figures, mounted on ponies, trotted leisurely towards a softly rolling river, headed towards the crossing. A third pony, loaded with supplies was leashed to the second pony. The figures, although cloaked, swiveled around, observing their surroundings.

"Finally the Brandywine River," a second figure called to the other, dropping his hood. He ran his fingers through his dark wiry hair, then roughly scratched at his neatly trimmed goatee, "I thought we'd never get here!"

"Kili… We've only been traveling a few days!" his partner responded, dropping his hood as well. Where Kili was dark, the other was fair. His wiry blonde hair was braided nicely to keep it out of his face and his goatee was framed by two more braids.

"But it seemed like forever, Fili!" Kili groaned, clutching dramatically at his face, "I'm just glad to have a feast awaiting us and dry beds to rest our heads tonight."

Rolling his eyes, Fili urged his pony onto the Brandywine Bridge. Kili followed his brother, glancing out towards the approaching river bank. As they drew closer, Kili noted a rather oddly shaped boulder. Just as he was about to say something to his brother, the boulder rolled over and an arm appeared.

"FILI!" Kili shouted as they crossed over into Hobbiton, leaping off his pony and dashing towards the body. As he approached he realized the woman must've washed up from the river. Leaning down, he checked to see if she was breathing, "She's not breathing!"

"Water in her lungs probably," Fili state, "Out of the way Kili. Let me see what I can do."

Fili kneeled on the other side of the woman, remembering the lesson their mother taught them for situations like this. Placing his hands together he pressed hard on her chest in quick successions, then pinched her nose before breathing deeply into her mouth. He repeated this three times before the woman began to cough up water. Kili rolled her over onto her side, patting her back, while she violently purged the water from her lungs.

"Miss?" Kili started as her breathing returned to normal. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing startling golden eyes with hints of green and brown. Before she could respond, Fili gently touched the arrow protruding from her shoulder. Suppressing a scream, darkness closed her vision and unconsciousness overtook her.

"Ki…she's wounded. We need to get help for her," Fili stated, "Perhaps Gandalf will be able to offer assistance?"

Kili nodded, scooping the woman up in his arms. She hissed at the movement, but did not stir from unconsciousness. At this angle, Kili noted that she must not be older than 25 or 26. Her ash blonde hair had fallen out of her braid and covered her face. After handing her to Fili, he brushed the loose hair behind her ear. Fili began a brisk trot weaving through Hobbiton.

When Fili came to an abrupt halt before the marked hobbit hole, the woman cried out, clutching an open wound at her waist with her sliced palm. Blood slugglishly seeped from the wounds, and the woman openly whimpered at every movement.

After tying up their ponies, Kili took the woman from Fili's arms. When the pair entered without knocking, the noise ceased and all of the eyes in the rooms swiveled to look at the blood soaked woman cradled in the younger prince's arms. Suddenly there was a cacophony of noise, the company clamoring to see the commotion.

"Where is Gandalf?" Fili demanded over his kin's shouts. The wizard in question appeared from another room, took one look at the woman, then ushered the boys into a quiet room off the main hall.

Gandalf gestured to the bed, "Go ahead and lay her here. Care to explain why you've got an injured woman?"

Kili lowered her onto the bed, making her cry out again. She clutched desperately at the quilt, her hands losing blood flow.

"As we were crossing the Brandywine, Kili noticed a woman had washed up on shore," Fili explain, "She wasn't breathing, but when she was breathing again, we noticed that she was heavily injured. Can you help her?"

Gandalf looked gravely at the woman, "I can try, but I'll need your help to remove the arrow. Kili hold her still. Fili on my signal pull the arrow through, then I will see about at least sealing the wounds."

Kili rolled the woman on to her side and held her steady. Her hand found his clutching tightly as if she knew what was about to happen.

"One, two, three…" Gandalf counted. At three Fili quickly pulled the arrow through, discarding it on the floor. The woman screamed, her eyes shooting open, and began struggling. The hand that grasped at Kili's cackled with energy.

Before Gandalf could warn him, a shock coursed through Kili, making him yelp in pain. The spark landed on the quilt starting a small flame. Before more magic could come from the woman, Gandalf pushed her back into unconsciousness.

"Fili, Kili... I must ask you to return to your kin and let's not share what just occurred with Master Baggins," Gandalf asked, opening the door for them to leave. The brother left, Kili attempting to calm his racing heart.

Breathing into a trance, Gandalf began to knit the open wounds closed. He could not heal her completely, but enough to ensure no infection would set in. After knitting the wounds closed, Gandalf called to Bilbo Baggins, who was fretting over the state of his kitchen and cupboard.

"Bilbo," Gandalf asked quietly, "Could you please bring me some bandages and the salve in my pack?"

Seeing the state of his guest room almost set him into another fit, but when he saw the woman covered in blood, he disappeared then returned with the requested items.

"Let me help, Gandalf…" Bilbo offered, closing the door behind him. Bilbo set about rubbing the wounds generously with the salve, then the pair worked together to wrap them in bandages.

"I'm going to wake her now and I'm unsure of how she will react Bilbo. It may be best if you wait outside," Gandalf explained. The hobbit exited the room, leaving the wizard alone with the young woman. Gently waking her, her eyes fluttered open, taking in her surroundings. She moved to sit up, but groaned at the sudden movement.

"Where.." she began, her voice hoarse, "Where am I?"

"You are at the home of Bilbo Baggins, in the Shire of Middle Earth," Gandalf offered in a soft voice, "A better question may be who you are?"

She coughed, "My name is Brianne Enura of the Azure Kingdom."

"Azure Kingdom?" Gandalf quirked his head, "I cannot quite recall such a place in Middle Earth. Perhaps you should explain how you came to be washed up on the shores of the Brandywine River."

"Middle Earth…Brandywine River…" Brianne tested the phrases on her tongue, "I was being pursued by a man. Rather than return to him, I fell to my death on the Agate Waterfall. You mean to tell me I'm not dead…"

Gandalf was silent for a moment, so Brianne grasped at her emerald and began chanting softly, "Curare…Curare…Curare."

Soft golden lift shown from the pendant and the pain from Brianne's wounds began to ease. Even a small healing spell made Brianne's vision dance, but once the feeling passed, she gingerly sat up. The damage of the wounds was deep, but after a few more healing sessions, the wounds would be fully healed, albeit with noticeable scarring.

Brianne now looked towards the man who spoke. He was tall, covered in a grey, worn travelling cloak, a tall blue hat resting up his head. Near the door, a gnarled stave rested, emitting a faint glimmer of magic.

"Your magic is quite unique…" Gandalf continued, "But you are very much alive. You say you intended to fall to your death? I would be sorely remiss if I did not beg the question: do you still wish to die?"

Brianne thought for a moment…_She had accepted her death, but without an immediate threat forcing her hand, she would not willingly choose death again. But what would she do here in Middle Earth? Where would she go?_

_"No Master Gandalf…" Brianne replied, "I do not wish to die and yet I have no reason to live, no purpose."_

Gandalf paused before offering an idea, "Perhaps I can assist you with that. To see magic in a woman, let only one so young, is unheard of in Middle Earth. You could be a great asset on this journey and should you find better situations, perhaps with the company of Men, I will not hold you."

"It would be a great honor, Gandalf," Brianne breathed, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet…" Gandalf responded wryly, "I will be travelling with others and they will not take well to a woman joining us. Perhaps your origins should remain our secret for the time being? We leave at first light tomorrow. I'll inquire with our host to see about getting supplies. When you're ready, please join us down the hall."

Gandalf began to leave the room, but Brianne stopped him, "Is there any way I may borrow a tunic? It appears mine was destroyed in the process."

"Bilbo?" Gandalf asked, opening the door, "Could you see about getting Lady Brianne a fresh tunic? Then perhaps we could discuss arrangements for supplying her?"

Brianne pulled her dripping cloak across her bare torso as a child entered the room, "Where is Master Baggins?"

The child quirked his curly head of blonde hair at her, "I am Bilbo Baggins owner of this home. Gandalf says you need some supplies and clothes? Let me see what I can supply for you."

Brianne's mouth gaped in surprise as the man-child worked around the room collecting a leather pack, then filling it with additional supplies.

"I'm sorry," Brianne muttered, "but I must ask, what are you? You are a man and yet you have the appearance of a child."

Bilbo continued to move around, "No apologies needed, my dear. At least you have the curtesy to be polite, not like those rowdy dwarves destroying my home. I'm a hobbit for your information. A very normal and predictable hobbit until tonight it seems. That's all I can supply you with now. Gandalf will supply you further tomorrow morning. I've laid a tunic out on the bed and laid out fresh sheets. Now I'll part your company to rein in the dwarven party going on in my kitchen."

"Master Baggins…" Brianne started, "I could not thank you enough for your immense kindness. I hope I will one day be able to repay you."

Shock appeared on his face, but he nodded in kind, then closed the door behind them. Brianne pulled the ruined sheets of the bed, replacing them with the fresh sheets. The down bed looked so alluring; she couldn't remember the last time she slept in an actual bed. Pulling the tunic over her head, she set about drying her tights and boots and brushing out her hair before she moved to exit the room.

Entering the hall, she followed the noise, until she reached the foyer. A soft knock was heard at the door, drowned out by the noise in the kitchen. Before realizing what she was doing, Brianne swung open the round door coming face to face with a rather shocked dwarven king.

"WHO IN MAHAL'S NAME ARE YOU?" the dwarven king shouted, before striding into the house and slamming the door behind him.

**Well I hope you enjoyed another installment of Freedom! Sorry to leave it on a small cliff hanger. Do not fear I will return with Thorin's reaction as well as formal introductions in the next chapter!**


	3. A Quest to Reclaim a Kingdom

**_I do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. Some of the scenes also have direct quotes from the movie, which I obviously do not own. Without his brilliant work, I would be unable to write Brianne's story._**

**_Welcome Back! I'm so thrilled to be writing this chapter. I love Bilbo's reaction to the quest and the Song of the Lonely Mountain. If you do enjoy this chapter please review, favorite, and follow!_**

Brianne quirked an eyebrow at the handsome dark haired dwarf, "Brianne Enura, sir. I expect you seek Gandalf? I believe he is in the kitchen with the others."

The dwarf hung his cloak with the others, eyeing Brianne carefully. He strode purposefully toward the noise. Brianne, closing the round door behind him, followed him towards the noise. She ducked below the rounded archways, dainty fingers trailing the ivy carvings.

"Thorin Okenshield!" Gandalf stated, drawing deeply from his pipe. The room was tightly packed with dwarves of all shapes and sizes, looking at the dark-haired dwarf in silence.

"Gandalf…I thought you said this place would be easy to find," Thorin stated, "I lost my way twice… Wouldn't have found it at all if it wasn't for that mark on the door"

"Mark!" Bilbo demanded, "There is no mark on the door. I had it painted a week ago!"

Gandalf looked shyly at Bilbo, "There is a mark. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins and Lady Brianne, please allow me the pleasure of introducing the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So this is the hobbit? Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?" Thorin inquired as the hobbit shifted from foot to foot.

"Pardon me?!"

"Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued without pause.

"Well I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant…" Bilbo trailed off, looking more shy by the minute.

Thorin laughed, "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar. Gandalf…you also mentioned a woman?"

Gandalf gestured to two open seats with steaming bowls of soup, "Lady Brianne will be joining us as my protégé until Laketown."

"Protégé?" someone called, "Meaning she's a wizard too?"

Brianne spoke for herself, "I prefer the term mage, but I have magic yes. Gandalf has graciously offered to teach me some of the subtler forms of magic."

"Can you fight?" Thorin asked bluntly.

Brianne looked him in the eyes, "I've commanded armies Master Oakenshield and won my fair share of solo combat. I prefer fighting with daggers, but I'm trained with swords, lances, bows, and magic."

Whispered began around the table. Brianne refused to look away from Thorin, who soon cleared his throat and began eating. Taking the opportunity to look upon the regal dwarf, Brianne noted his once dark hair had streaks of grey from his temples. Two braids framed his angular face. Thorin's strong jaw was covered in a trimmed beard, flecked with grey. His face lacked the wrinkles associated with smiles. His heavy furry vest covered the geometric leather armor he wore. Brianne looked slightly down on him, a trait she found in most dwarves.

She surveyed the crowd: an interesting bunch. Many of the dwarves nursed mugs of ale. A few were packing pipes or whispering to the dwarf nearest them.

"Ahem…" Gandalf coughed, gaining the attention of everyone around the table, "So before we begin business, I think it proper to begin introductions. You've met Thorin and you've met Fili and Kili, although not by name."

The fair haired dwarf, lifted his mug, "Fili," while his brother waved, "Kili at your service."

"Dori," a grey, round dwarf spoke next, "Pleasure to meet you, miss."

"Nori," a dwarf with hair and a beard that created a star shape replied with a slight bow of his head.

"Ori," another whispered. When Brianne glanced at him, he turned bright red and looked down into his lap.

"Oin," the next stated, his arms across his chest. For a moment Brianne wondered how he managed to keep his beard twisted up in such a way.

"Gloin," this dwarf's response was muffled by his impressive red beard. The next dwarf, one with an ax protruding from his head, spoke quickly in a rough language.

The dwarf next to him, one with an impressively large hat, translated before introducing himself, "That is my brother, Bifur, and I am Bofur. It is always a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman."

"Bombur," the largest dwarf in the company spoke, waving his hand slightly.

"Balin," a greying dwarf spoke from closer to Brianne, offering her a genuine smile.

"Dwalin," the only bald dwarf spoke brusquely.

"Bilbo, some more light if you will?" Gandalf asked, pulling a map from his cloak, "Far to the East, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain…" Bilbo read, leaning over Brianne to place another candle on the table. He smelled of clean earth and sweet tobacco.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents," Gloin stated, "And the portents say it is time!"

Brianne sat in silence, listening to the dwarves speak of their quest. Gandalf moved to light his pipe, his finger lit with flame. Brianne reached over, smothering it with a pinch of her fingers when he was distracted by the conversation.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold," Oin spoke, "When the barrens of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

"What beast?" Bilbo asked, stepping back into the dining area.

Bofur responded, "That would be a reference to Smaug , the chiefest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes I know what a dragon is," Bilbo stuttered. The dwarves began to argue until Balin brought them back to attention

"And you forget, we have two wizards in our company," Kili provided, looking towards Gandalf and Brianne, "They must have slain hundreds of dragons in their time!"

Gandalf sputtered for a moment before Brianne spoke up, "I have slain four high dragons. It is not a feat easily done, but with the right preparation it can be done."

Each pair of eyes turned to face Brianne, stunned looks crossing many of their faces. Even Gandalf looked surprised by her response. Thorin glanced towards her, a curious look on his face.

"If we have read these, do you not think others have as well? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain wondering, weighing the risk. The vast wealth of our people may now lay unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours or do we seize this chance and take back Erebor?" The dwarves' cheers echoed in the small room, making Brianne dizzy. She rose suddenly, pushing past Bilbo and exiting through the round front door.

The cool night air chilled Brianne's damp hair, but her dizziness faded as she sat upon the bench outside the small home. Her eyes closed softly listening to the hum of conversation leaking through the slightly ajar door and the small insects echoing in the small valley. The bench creaked next to her as someone joined her.

"Oh," she gasped, seeing who sat next to her, "I'm sorry Master Kili. I needed a breath of fresh air."

"You need not apologize my lady," Kili smiled, "I don't know if you remember, but it was my brother and me that found you on the banks of the Brandywine."

"I…" Brianne began, "I think I remember your faces… Thank you by the way."

"Kili, go back inside please…" a voice asked from the door. Thorin came out of the door, preparing his pipe. Kili winked at Brianne, but followed the dwarf's instruction, nodding his head as he passed Thorin.

"Welcome to the company Lady Brianne," Thorin stated, drawing deeply from his pipe, then exhaling smoke rings.

"Please, no titles," Brianne requested, "You may simply call me Brianne."

When Thorin rose from the bench, Brianne followed Thorin as he returned inside. He stopped to speak to Balin, while she continued into the sitting room. The dwarves mingled about, whispering between each other. Kili sat closest to the fire, passing a small stone from one hand to the other.

"Lady Brianne!" Kili shouted, disturbing the peace that had settled over the house, "Come join us over here. You can have my seat!"

Brianne passed through the crowd, nodding to the dwarves, until she reached Fili and Kili. Despite her protests, Kili insisted she take his seat, so she sat in the squat small chair and looked towards the two young dwarves.

While their hair contrasted, the similar nose and ears identified them as brothers. A small thought in her mind noted that Thorin had a similar structure. The trio made an attractive group, a quality not commonly found in dwarves from home. The strength and bulk of Fili was contrasted by the lithe and small frame of Kili. When she looked into Kili's face, she was shocked to see him staring at her just as intently.

Before she could speak, she felt humming emitting from the dwarves surrounding her. Thorin entered, leaning against the mantel in front of her and began singing.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away 'ere break of day_

_To find our long, forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning, in the night_

_The fire was red it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches, blazed with light_

The mourning song caused goosebumps to raise on her arms. Soon the dwarves began to drift off, finding places to rest their heads before setting out in the morning. Only Brianne, Fili, and Kili remained sitting by the fire. Brianne's eyes drooped lazily, her head resting in her hand. The sweet smell of tobacco invaded her senses as Fili pulled from his pipe and exhaled a smoke ring.

"Lady Brianne?" Kili asked, "You really should get some sleep…"

"Mhmmm… Just call me Brianne" she mumbled, eyes fluttering open, "Before I go… Is this quest really about a bit of gold in Erebor? Seems dangerous for simple gold."

"It's more than a bit of gold. It's our rightful inheritance," Kili began, diving into the story or Erebor, ancestral kingdom of the dwarves, and the mighty dragon, Smaug, whom reigned fire and death upon the human city of Dale before taking his prize, all the gold and riches of Erebor. The boys spoke of their great grandfather, who was driven mad by dragon sickness, a disease that destroyed the mind, consuming the mind with thoughts of gold and naught else. Then the story of how their grandfather disappeared, leaving their uncle, Thorin, to lead their people through the challenges of forging ahead with naught but on the clothes on their back. A dwarven prince, no a dwarven king, driven to take back his home and kill the dragon, Smaug.

"Then I am glad to have joined you," she whispered as she rose, "Goodnight Master Kili, Master Fili. Sleep well."

**I hope you enjoyed another installment of Freedom! Keep an eye out for Bilbo's grand entrance and the opportunity to get to know Brianne's past a little more**


	4. Brianne's Memories

**_I do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. In addition I will be using direct quotes from the movies which I do not own, I give all credit to the wonderful team of The Hobbit and Peter Jackson. Without the brilliant work of these talented artists, unwound be unable to write Brianne's story._**

**_Welcome Back readers! I hope time has been kind to you. I have recently had a total computer failure so I am writing from my new 2-in-1 computer (In case you can't tell, I'm really excited about it). In better news, here's the new chapter of Freedom!_**

_Brianne tossed and turned all night in the soft bed. When sleep finally did consume her, she slept fitfully, dreaming of moments long past._

_Blindfolded with hands tied behind her back, Brianne's heart was racing. Someone roughly pushed her from behind making her stumble then go crashing into the ground. She tasted blood in her mouth mixed with dirt and attempted to spit. Gripped by her bindings, someone pulled her up and continued forward. After a few moments, Brianne noted that the sun disappeared and tent doors could be heard flapping in the wind._

_"Make her kneel," Alec's voice demanded. Brianne was roughly shoved to her knees and the blindfold was torn from her face. Squinting she looked up to a raised platform, where Alec stood over someone tied to the table. _

_"Lady Brianne, what a pleasure for you to join us," Alec grinned._

_"Queen Brianne…" Brianne murmured, mostly to herself._

_A dark look came over Alec's face, "What did you say?"_

_Brianne defiantly looked him in the eye, "I am Queen Brianne, Alec."_

_He strode over to her, pulling her to her feet, "Who's queen?!"_

_"You know who's…" she spat into his face, struggling to pull away from him. Alec slapped her soundly across her face._

_"You won't be his for long. I will have this kingdom and its queen," Alec pulled her towards the table. Brianne finally got a good look at the body on the table. She swallowed the scream that threatened to erupt from her. Laid bare on the table, her hair fanning around her head, a young woman stared back unblinkingly._

_"You recognize her do you not?" Alec began, "She begged for her king to save her, begged for the gods to save her, begged for me to let her go. Promised to tell me anything, just if she could see her husband and child again. That was one promise I did keep, she's with her family again."_

_"You monster…" Brianne started, tears pricking at her eyes. Leana Emill, her lady in waiting and dearest friend, had disappeared almost a month ago. She had mounted this mission in order to save her and yet she was too late…always too late to save those she loved._

_"Did you know she was with child?" Alec taunted her, "She was the perfect bait. The perfect way to pull you from your precious king. The only family you have left and you fell right for it!"_

_Brianne saw red and in a moment broke her bonds before flinging a ball of fire at Alec. The six elves stationed around the room, drew their swords, surrounding her. A sudden explosion was heard nearby, startling Alec and his men. Brianne took the opportunity to run._

_Darting through the crowded camp, Brianne spotted the source of the explosion and almost cried in relief. Her mages had made it through. A sudden jolt sent her spawling._

_"I will have you Brianne," Alec shouted, his stave glowing, "Your time is coming! Tell your precious king. In fact, I'll send you with a little reminder!"_

_Rising, Brianne moved to run again. She felt the air grow static around her, then a sudden burning on her skin. Unable to stop or risk capture, Brianne ran all the way to her team. Once arrived she called the retreat before mounting a horse. Soon Brianne was on her way to the Aecor. Only a day's ride, Brianne pushed her horse to exhaustion and cried freely in relief when its study grey walls rose up from the cliffside._

_Entering the keep was a blur, but Brianne found herself standing before the large oak doors of the king's council room. She threw the doors open, silencing the conversation within._

_"Leave us," the crown wearing man asked of his council. Knowing a royal command, the councilors quickly fled past Brianne, "Bri? Leana…Is she alive?"_

_"Michael…" Hysterical, Brianne launched herself across the room and into his arms. He stroked her back reassuringly, murmuring into her hair. Michael escorted her to their chambers and pulled her bloodied tunic off her body. He froze and a look of horror crossed his face._

_Looking down, Brianne cried out. A dark symbol was branded onto her skin above her heart. A dragon wings spread in a dark circle, Alec's symbol._

_When Brianne woke, her heart racing, her hand immediately went to her chest, where the brand still remained. A constant reminder of who she belonged to and what he had cost her. It had been so long since she had dreamed of Michael. So wrapped up in his image, Brianne failed to notice a soft knocking at the door._

_Fili entered the room, taking a moment to observe the young woman. Brianne sat up in the bed, the sheets falling off of her barely covered form. Her fingers obscured a mark on her chest, but it looked like it ached her. Her ash blonde hair tousled by a night sleep reached the middle of her back. She turned her back to Fili, who gasped when he saw the scars covering her back. _

_Startling her, she turned to face him, "Master Fili? May I help you?"_

_An unbidden thought came to Fili's mind, that yes she very much could help him. However, he refrained, then asked, "We are preparing to leave Brianne. Gandalf has gone to get you a horse. My uncle asks that you join us."_

_He strode from the room, shaking the rather inappropriate thoughts from his mind. Brianne soon joined the company. _It was just after dawn; the dew still settled on the tall meadows of the Shire. The sun peaked over the horizon, offering slight warmth to the chilly spring morning. Outside, the remaining dwarves saddled their ponies and double checked their supplies.

"Ah Lady Brianne," Gandalf called from atop his white stallion, "Just the woman I was looking for!"

Brianne approached him through the crowd of dwarves, brushing against Bifur and Bofur, who grunted what sounded like a greeting. Trailing behind Gandalf was a black mare, who stamped at the sight of yet another person. Brianne approached tentatively, slowly reaching out her hand to gently stroke the nose of the mare.

Gandalf watched in apprehension; the farmer he had bought the horse from had insisted the mare was unmanageable, biting every hand that reached out to offer friendship. On such short notice and with such limited options, Gandalf was left with little choice.

"OUCH!" Brianne shouted when the mare bit at the tips of her fingers. She looked the horse dead on, daring it to try again as Brianne reached out to touch her muzzle again. This time Brianne pulled her fingers away just as the mare chomped down in the place her fingers were moments before. The third time around Brianne was expecting it, so before the mare had a chance Brianne slipped under the mare's neck and pulled the reins down to limit the movement of the mare's head. Brianne attached what little belongings she had to the saddle, then confidently mounted the horse.

Gandalf asked to the assembled group, "Are we ready to depart?"

A chorus of replies answered, before Brianne asked, "And what of Master Baggins? Will he be joining us?"

"We have no time to wait for a hobbit more comfortable in his armchair than a saddle," Thorin supplied, riding to the front of the column. Soon a ragtag company of dwarves and two wizards made their way out of the rolling hills and slow rivers of the Shire.

The spring breeze blew through the foothills of the Shire, stirring the train of travelers as they moved away from Bag End. In the early morning sun, many in the company wrapped themselves tightly in their cloaks, speaking only when necessary. Gandalf, at the front of the company, rode alongside Thorin. The two whispered between themselves. Brianne only caught every few words as she rode behind the two.

Brianne's black mare, now named Nyla, reached out to bite Gandalf's horse, but just in time Brianne pulled on the reins. Nyla tossed her head angrily, snorting.

"Nice try…." Brianne muttered, rolling her eyes before giving Gandalf a little more distance. As she fell behind, quite a few of the company passed her and she soon found herself riding ahead of Fili and Kili at the back of the company. The supply ponies leisurely trailed behind them.

"I'll give you ten gold pieces that he remains at home in his armchair," Fili stated, jingling the coin purse on his hip.

Kili laughed, "I'll take you on that brother. I think that hobbit has a little adventure and curiosity in him. I think he'll wake and come chasing after us."

The two began to argue their points and Brianne simply listened to the dull roar of their conversation. As they continued, Brianne surveyed the country side. Much of the world looked the same as Azure. Mountains in the distance, great trees and forests with rolling hills and roaring rivers. The largest difference was the single sun that shone in the Middle Earth Sky. In Azure, two suns shone together, lighting the kingdom for much of the year.

"WAIT!" a voice shouted to Brianne's right, "WAIT!"

Brianne turned to the shouts, pulling Nyla to a stop, forcing Fili and Kili to stop as well. Bilbo Baggins appeared, running at full speed, his contract flying behind him and a pack bouncing on his shoulders. It appeared to Brianne that he had run the entire way from Bag End if his labored breathing was any indication.

"I signed it," he panted, handing the document to Balin, who began inspecting the long piece of parchment.

Balin, lowering his eye piece, smiled at Bilbo, "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony," Thorin stated as he pulled away and moved the company onward. Brianne could not hear his protests at the end of the column, but she saw his lips move quickly, his eyes darting about in fear.

"Pay up Fili," Kili sang, greedily snatching at his brother's purse. Fili grumbled as he counted out the coin, but a wager was a wager. Money was passing hands throughout much of the company. It seemed as if Fili and Kili were not the only ones to place bets on Master Baggins arrival. Gandalf adeptly caught a bag of coin, grinning as he tucked it away.

"Stop…STOP!" Bilbo shouted farther up the column, "We have to turn around. I've forgotten my handkerchief.

Brianne saw the disgusting piece of cloth fly into Bilbo's saddle. Thorin ushered the column forward ignoring Bilbo's dilemma.

"Stopping the company for a handkerchief? Uncle is going to have a difficult time with the hobbit," Fili stated, tugging the supply ponies forward. Brianne dug into her pack, hoping to find the spare handkerchief Bilbo had included in her supplies. The brothers' banter fell quiet behind her as she rode forward pulling up next to Bilbo.

"Master Baggins?" she asked, clutching the handkerchief in her hand.

"Lady Brianne…" he sighed, "You're a sight for itchy eyes."

She held out the handkerchief, "This may help."

Bilbo paused for a moment, his hand out stretched, "Oh I couldn't…."

"Please," Brianne smiled softly, "It was yours to begin with!"

Bilbo accepted the offered handkerchief, "Thank you Lady Brianne."

"Please just call me Brianne; I am no lady." Brianne bowed her head before turning around to return to the end of the column.

"That was…" Kili began, searching for a certain word, "generous of you. He'll go without many luxuries on this journey."

"Sometimes even the smallest gesture can make the difference between life and death," Brianne supplied.

The brothers rode in front of Brianne, continuing their conversation. She caught bits and pieces, but felt no need to contribute. Reaching for her pendant, she began another round of healing on her wounds. They would be slow to heal while traveling, but magic would ease the process.

Soon the sun began to dip behind the horizon and Thorin called for the company to make camp on the sheltered ledge of a cliff. The company worked as a well-oiled group, each dwarf completing their own task quickly. Brianne felt out of place, but offered to assist Bombur as he prepared a stew with the rabbits Fili and Kili had caught during the day's journey.

"You are quite welcome to help!" Bombur smiled, "Could you get the water in the pot boiling? This fire isn't quite hot enough."

Brianne laughed lightly, "That's easy enough…"

She began to chant, clutching at her pendant with one hand, another hovering on the cast iron pot, "Ignis…ignis…ignis." Within moments the water in the pot was boiling and the fire below was roaring. Brianne scooted back, wiping the beaded sweat off her forehead. As Bombur continued with the stew, Brianne settled against the cliff face, wrapping her cloak tightly around her shoulders.

Soon stew was being passed around to the company and sighs could be heard as the ravenous dwarves shoveled down their portion. Thanks and commentary could be heard as many of the dwarves withdrew their pipes from their packs. After light conversation and a hearty smoke, the company began to drift off, a chorus of snoring beginning.

Brianne sat near the fire warming her hands, sleep evading her. Across from her, Fili smoked his pipe, while Kili tossed his stone from hand to hand. Gandalf sat nearest Brianne, smoking his pipe.

"Look at Bilbo," Brianne muttered in to Gandalf, pointing to the spot where the hobbit in question was tossing and turning, "He can't handle the snoring, poor soul."

Brianne felt his chuckle reverberate through his body as he tried to suppress his laughter. Kili quirked an eyebrow at them and Brianne pointed at Bilbo, who promptly sat up huffing as he stood from his spot. He stretched languidly before moving towards the ponies.

A sudden screech pierced the evening air. Fili and Kili both tensed and looked up before grinning towards each other. Bilbo had taken that moment to dash back into camp, exclaiming "What was that?!"

Brianne felt the energy between Fili and Kili suddenly change from tense to scheming as Kili responded, "Orcs…"

"ORCS?!" Bilbo scrambled closer to the fire, starling Thorin awake from his slumber.

"Throat cutters…There'll be dozens of them out there," Fili stated, "The low lands are crawling with them."

Kili continued where his brother left off, "They strike in the wee small hours, while everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood."

The terrified look on Bilbo's face pushed the brothers over the edge as their laughter spilt over. Brianne rolled her eyes, resting her head on her knees.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin demanded, "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

Immediately the smiles slid off their faces and they scrambled to defend their little joke. Fili looked guiltily into his hands as Kili muttered, "We didn't mean anything by it…"

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world," Thorin whispered, storming to the edge of the cliff, overlooking the low lands. Brianne noted that he looked tormented and unknowingly her eyebrows pinched in concern and confusion.

Balin returned from his brief scouting of the surrounding area, "Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs."

Those awake shared a look towards Thorin as Balin continued, "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing; taken prisoner or killed, we do not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and Death were upon us. That is when I saw him, a young dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor wrent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

As he spoke, Brianne envisioned the bloody battle, the terrifying pale orc, and Thorin's valiant attack.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, no song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king," as Balin concluded, each of the company stood from their position and faced their king. Thorin turned towards the dwarves that had sworn him allegiance and nodded his head.

Watching him interact with his people brought Brianne to the time before Alec, when she looked upon her king, Michael Leocor with the same reverence and respect. In the briefest moment, she saw Michael in Thorin's place and tears pricked her eyes.

"And the pale orc?" Bilbo asked, always curious, "What happened to him?"

Thorin growled his response, "Slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died from his wounds long ago."

Thorin returned to his sleeping mat, ending the conversation, but Brianne felt Gandalf's and Balin's discomfort from Thorin's declaration. From personal experience, Brianne knew that no one was really dead until the body was burned and their ashes returned to the earth. The company settled back down as the fire burned down to nothing more than embers.

Brianne slowly drifted off. After seeing Michael's image earlier, Brianne should not have been surprised to fall into another memory.

_Brianne stood in the foyer of the royal keep in Aecor, the capital city of the Azure Kingdom. She recognized the scene, one of her most cherished memories of Michael. She had only been his advisor for two years, and his lover for a year more. Well before Alec started a civil war. _

_It was late, rain splashed in from the open foyer doors. People were rushing into the keep, servants motioning them into the ballroom and dining room. Lightning crashed overhead and the last of the residents of Aecor rushed into the open keep. "Is that everyone?" Brianne asked the returning knights, who nodded wearily, before moving to their quarters to remove their sodden amour and cloaks._

"_Brianne," a voice called, "Is that everyone?"_

_Brianne turned towards the man, who descended the stairwell. His strawberry blonde hair, damp from his earlier adventure into the storm of a century. Without his crown and dressed in plain breeches and tunic, one would find it difficult to believe that the man descending the stairs was in fact Michael Leocor, King of Azure._

_Yet in that moment, he was more of a king. Not only had he ventured into flood waters to save a family from drowning, nearly losing his life in the process, he had opened his keep to all of the residents of Aecor to save them from flooding and the damaging winds of the storm._

"_Yes, my king." Brianne responded, meeting him halfway up the stairs, "The knights and my mages have been given direct orders to keep watch over everyone. You've been through much today my king. Please let me escort you to your quarters."_

_Mikah nodded and offered his arm to Brianne, who rolled her eyes at his chivalry, but took his arm anyway. The two passed a few knights and guards on duty in the castle before arriving in the royal chambers._

_After closing the doors, Brianne began sealing the rooms to protect her king as he slept. While it was uncustomary to seal the king in his room, the recent intelligence suggested that unrest has begun in the College of Mages, so precautionary measures were necessary. _

"_Bri?" Mikah murmured from his spot on the large bed. He had stripped off his tunic and lay upon the quilted down blanket. _

_Brianne turned towards him and cocked her head to one side, "Yes Mikah?"_

"_Please stay with me tonight…" he whispered, his voice hoarse from masked emotion. Brianne lay beside him on the bed, throwing an arm over his chest and burrowing her head into his shoulder. _

"_You never need to ask, my king," Brianne sighed, pulling the quilt over their bodies and linking her fingers with his. The sound of his soft breathing and heartbeat lulled her to sleep._

**I hope you enjoyed another chapter of Freedom. A little more about Brianne and her backstory. With time more will be revealed! I would like to say thank you to everyone that has stuck along and welcome to all the new readers. Life is getting back to normal for me, so that means writing will be getting back to normal as well!**

**Looking Ahead: Majestic Magic and Terrifying Trolls**


	5. Trouble in Bree

_**I do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. In addition, I will be using direct quotes from the movies which I do not own; I give all credit to the wonderful team of The Hobbit and Peter Jackson. Without the hard work of these artists, I would be unable to write Brianne's story.**_

Brianne awoke as the first rays of sunlight hit her face. She stretched languidly, then wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. Most of the dwarves began to stir as well, quietly packing up their belongings. The dwarves were a quiet bunch in the mornings. Without much discussion the company set out once again. In the middle of the company, Brianne was left to her thoughts, fondly remembering her dream. Michael's arm wrapped around her, his heart beat lulling her to sleep; it had all felt so real.

"Looks like it may rain," Ori muttered as he rode up alongside Brianne. Dark clouds lingered overhead and the rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. Sure enough within the hour rain drizzled to the ground, soon becoming a downpour. It took only moments for the entire company to be drenched to the bone.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori begged.

"It's raining Master Dwarf. And it will continue to rain until it is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard," Gandalf called back. Bilbo rode alongside him, shivering in the wet clothes. Without a cloak, Bilbo's clothes were soaked through, chilling him to the bone in the cool spring storm.

Brianne directed Nyla to ride alongside Bilbo, handing him her cloak, "I could warm you a little bit, if you'd like Bilbo."

"With magic?" Bilbo asked wearily, "It would be most welcome Brianne. I loathe rain entirely and I've forgotten my cloak it seems."

Brianne nodded and directed him over to a rock hangover that shielded them slightly from the downpour. She gripped her pendant and muttered a few words under her breath. With each word steam rose in greater intervals from Bilbo's clothes and a serene smile graced his features.

"My word that wonderful…" Bilbo sighed, "Magic… It's fascinating. But I loathe to return to the rain when I am so warm and dry."

Brianne grinned, "Then I'll let you in on a little secret. The cloak you hold in your hand right now is water resistant, so you'll stay dry for the most part once you put it on. Don't tell the boys; I don't have enough cloaks so they all can stay dry."

Bilbo pretended to zip his lips, "Our secret."

The two rejoined the end of the company, content in their cloaks and newfound companionship. After riding much of the day, the rain slowed and Thorin called to set camp. Brianne invited Bilbo to a sheltered outcropping of rock to set his pack and rest his feet.

"So Bilbo," Brianne began, "Tell me of the Shire and hobbits. I'm no expert on such matters, but I would love for you to share."

Bilbo, leaned against his pack, shared his story in a soft voice. His eyes drifted off into a daydream as he spoke, "Hobbits are a simple folk. We love good food and drink; all the comforts of home. As you can tell we are a small people, not often setting off on adventures. I can only imagine what my father would say if he saw me now."

"What of your mother?" Brianne questioned, "What would she say?"

"She would probably be right alongside us right now…" he trailed, "While she married a Baggins, in her heart she was a Took. Full of life and laughter. What of your family? Where are they?"

Kili watched the two converse from across the fire, surprised to see the friendship building between the woman and the hobbit.

"Ki!" Fili called, "Come spar! I'll still put you on your arse."

Brianne watched as Fili and Kili began sparring before responding to Bilbo, "My family is gone, but my mother would be the complete opposite. She was always forcing me into dresses and pushing me to marry, but my brother and father were always encouraging me to learn to wield a sword and bow as well as learn to hunt. To say the least my childhood was quite an aspect of conflict in my household."

"I'm sorry," Bilbo said, squeezing her hand gently, "It sounds like you loved them very much."

"I did… I still do. Just because someone is gone doesn't mean you stop loving them," Brianne breathed, "I'm sure you know the feeling."

The two settled into comfortable silence, watching the company sharpen swords, smoke pipes, and share stories. Brianne pulled a notebook from her pack as well as a piece of coal and began silently writing. Every few moments Bilbo glanced over, turning away to blow smoke from his pipe down wind. Since arriving in Middle Earth Brianne had left her journal waiting, but now in the evening twilight, she wrote all the events that had transpired thus far.

After a quick dinner, the company settled down for the evening; Kili taking up the first watch. Bilbo, after the first night with the company, realized that early to bed meant more sleep, so he snored quietly next to Brianne. Before drifting off, Brianne clutched her pendant and drew in some of her magic focusing on a dreamless sleep.

Brianne did not dream that night, but moments before Oin woke her for her watch, she awoke suddenly, her heart hammering in her chest. Distress crawled up her spine, making her hair stand on end. While her watch passed without event, Brianne could not rid herself of the feeling that she was being watched. Rather than risk sleep, Brianne remained on watch until the sun rose and she began to wake the company.

Over the next few days, Brianne rode alongside each of the company, learning about their families and passions. By learning more about the other members of the company, Brianne found the perfect distraction from her constant unease.

After a rather long day riding alongside Bofur, she learned that Bofur enjoyed singing, usually after a few pints. Bombur, the following day, saved her from Bofur's singing by discussing the finer points of cooking while on the road. While she could not understand a word spoken by Bifur, she learned from the others in the company that he spoke in Khuzdul, the dwarven language. After some tutoring from Ori, Brianne could speak snippets of Khuzdul, though according to Dori, her accent was terrible. Nori and Brianne traded stories about some of their more deceptive memories, sharing tips and tricks of the trade.

Over the course of a week long trek down river, Gloin shared pictures of his wife and young son, delighting Brianne with stories of dwarven family life. While Oin could be hard of hearing, Brianne listened dutifully as he spoke of the line of Durin.

During a particularly beautiful day, Balin regaled her with stories of Erebor before Smaug. He spoke of endless riches and balls, of beautiful dwarf women and strong dwarven warriors. As much of a fuss that Dwalin put up about riding next to Brianne, when Balin and Dwalin rode together, Brianne laughed so hard she cried. The two brothers spoke of the pranks they pulled on each other and on one occasion pulled on Thorin when they were lads.

Her favorite days though were the days she rode with the two brothers. Between their frequent bickering, talking of their lives in the Blue Mountains, and the future, Brianne learned that Fili was the oldest and would inherit the throne of Erebor when Thorin died. Kili would serve as his brother's advisor when the time came. Often they would ask about Brianne's life, but much of it brought up too much pain. After bringing her to tears a few times, the brothers stopped asking about her and kept an easy smile on her face.

Soon the company stopped in Bree to resupply. Renting rooms at the Prancing Pony, the company spread about to gather new supplies. Gandalf offered Brianne a pouch of coin to gather some essentials. Before she could refuse he strode away to complete his own shopping.

"Need supplies, Bri?" Kili asked, calling her over to where he and Fili stood "Come with us!"

Walking through the cobbled streets, the trio set about window shopping, picking up things here and there. Brianne stopped to look at new boots and lost sight of Fili and Kili. When she turned, a man grabbed her roughly by the arm, "Ello love. What's a pretty thing like you doing by yourself?"

She attempted to escape his leering gaze, "I'm not alone. My husband is nearby, shopping as well. Fili, darling, where are you?"

The man pulled her into a nearby alley, pinning her against a wall. He smelled of sour ale and unpleasant smoke. Her breathing hitched, her heart racing. Painful memories rose unbidden from her mind, freezing her in place. His hand drifted up her side and found its way under her tunic. Suddenly the man was ripped away and the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the alley. Daring a look, Brianne felt relief wash through her. Fili landed another hit across the man's face.

Before Fili could strike him again, Brianne caught his fist, "Leave him…Leave him Fili. He's down."

Fili had a wild look in his eyes, but dropped the man before sweeping Brianne away back towards the Prancing Pony. He wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her close. Her trembling could be felt as she hurriedly wiped the tears from her face. Rather than depositing her in her room alone, Fili led her into his and Kili's shared room and sat her gently down on the nearest bed.

He kneeled in front of her, "Bri…Brianne are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

Brianne didn't speak, just dropped her head heavily onto Fili's shoulder sobbing wildly, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

As her sobs quieted, Fili rested his hands on either side of her, careful not to touch her, "You don't have to be sorry… I'm sorry. As soon as I heard you call my name, I came but by then he had already pulled you into the alley."

"Thank you, Fili," Brianne started, "I…I have no excuse for freezing like that."

"You look terrified…" Fili stated, "As if you were reliving some nightmare."

Brianne sighed, "Ever notice how when you and Kili ask about me, I change the conversation? I have suffered atrocities I would not wish for even my worst enemy, and yes when that man pulled me aside, I was reliving one of those atrocities. Please don't say anything…"

Fili nodded solemnly, yet when he moved to touch her, she flinched away from his touch. Kili barged into the room words dying on his tongue. Fili stumbled away from Brianne, who was wiping tears off her face. She rose and hurriedly brushed past Kili clutching at herself.

"What in Mahal's name happened?" Kili asked, "One minute she's right next to me and the next both of you had disappeared!"

"Nothing," Fili responded, his voice firm. He too left the room and headed to the bar to order a large pint. As evening approached, the company came together to dine and drink, pushing a few tables together. It was a merry gathering, the company appreciating the simple pleasures before the difficult journey ahead. Brianne nursed her third glass of wine, the warm feeling of the alcohol numbing the hurricane of emotion inside her. Fili sat as far away from her as possible, deep in his sixth mug of ale. If anyone noted the distance between the two, they said nothing of it.

As the night drew to a close, Brianne wished everyone a good night, then stumbled up the stairs to her room. Dropping heavily on to the bed, Brianne rolled to wrap the quilt around her and was soon snoring softly. A few moments after her, Fili followed her up with every intention of going into his own room. Glancing around the alcohol blurring his vision, he entered what he thought was his room and soundly dropped on to the bed. Within moments he was asleep, completely unaware that next to him Brianne slept soundly.

**So another chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!**


	6. Dwarves for Dinner

Late in the evening or perhaps early in the morning, Brianne, still half asleep, rolled over, flinging and arm across Michael's chest. His even breathing calmed her, while his beard tickled her face. A light rain could be heard hitting the windows. She leaned up to kiss him deeply. He responded in kind, gripping her waist tightly. It soon became heated; she moaned into his mouth and rubbed against him.

Suddenly he flipped her over, grinding into her. She could feel his length pressed into her, and she moaned his name, "Michael."

He pulled away from her, quirking his head. Brianne's vision focused in the darkness and she shrieked, scrambling out from underneath the man atop her.

"Oh god…" Brianne started, "Fili I'm so sorry!"

He blinked at her, the ale and arousal still throbbing in his blood, "Bri…Whatcha doin in our room?"

"Your room?" Brianne sighed, "This is my room and my bed."

"Huh…" he looked around, rose without another word and went to his bed. Brianne locked the door behind him and sunk down, taking deep calming breaths. He was so like Michael it scared her. She prayed to all the gods that he wouldn't remember this in the morning. Hoping to get a few more moments of sleep, Brianne crawled back into bed.

In the morning, Brianne packed her belongings, helped herlself to breakfast, then saddled her pony before moving out to buy a new dagger with the coin left from yesterday. Hurrying quickly with her hood wrapped to obscure her face, she finished her shopping and returned to the Prancing Pony where the rest of the company was preparing to leave. Brianne overheard Kili ask Fili where he had been only for the response to be muffled by a cart rolling by.

Setting out again, Brianne rode well away from Fili, keeping to herself at camp, and speaking only when spoken to. Only a few days after stopping in Bree as the sun set, Thorin called out, "We camp here for the night."

A rushed and loud conversation occurred between Thorin and Gandalf. At the conclusion of the conversation, Gandalf stormed off and mounted his horse before galloping away.

"Where's he off to?" Bilbo asked, concern deep in his voice. Gandalf stopped briefly next to Brianne and whispered to her before the two galloped off together. "Are they going to come back?!"

The two rode in silence as darkness set in. Once the sun slipped from the sky, Brianne felt unease stir in her stomach once more. The further away they rode from the company the stronger the unease. When they stopped to water the horses, Brianne's unease stirred intensely in her stomach, bile rising in her throat. Dashing away from Gandalf, she disappeared into the brush voiding her stomach in the bushes.

"Brianne?" Gandalf asked, "Is everything alright dear?"

"Something's wrong…" she trailed, rinsing her face in the small stream, "I've felt it since we left the cliff face, but just now I got this violent feeling like they're in danger. I think we need to go back; I know we need to go back."

"Are you sure?" Gandalf asked, gripping her shoulder. When she rose and mounted Nyla, Gandalf took her actions as her response and followed her lead. Brianne at a full gallop approached the now quiet and empty camp.

"Where in Maker's name are those dwarves?" Brianne fumed, before noticing a glimmer of fire in the distance.

"I'll go around," Gandalf offered, "You approach from the front… It's likely very dangerous, so be wary my dear."

Silently, Brianne dismounted Nyla. Before moving towards the glimmering fire, Brianne removed her cloak and withdrew her new dagger from the pack mounted atop her stamping mare. As she progressed closer to the flickering flames, she noted uprooted trees and large footprints. Whatever had taken the company was large and strong.

Brianne tensed when she heard voices in the distance, "Don't bother cookin' 'em. Let's just sit on 'em and squash 'em into jelly."

Keeping out of sight, Brianne crept as close as she dared to survey the scene. Three large figures, trolls by the smell of them, stood around a roaring fire. Some of the company were tied to a spit, slowly roasting over the fire. From her current position, she could not see the rest of the company. Moving to the left, Brianne kept focused her magic on keeping her unnoticeable.

"They should be salted and grilled with a sprinkle of sage," One troll expressed, a chef by the sounds of it.

Another responded, "Oh… that does sound quite nice."

Brianne suddenly found herself right behind the bagged dwarves, who loudly complained about the real possibility of being eaten. Rather than wait and see, Brianne grabbed the bagged dwarf closest to her, Balin as it turned out, and pulled him behind a large boulder, covering his mouth with her free hand.

Raising a finger to her lips, she removed her hand and freed Balin from his bag. Balin nodded in thanks. Quietly, as another troll spoke, Brianne murmured to Balin, "Go back to camp quickly and quietly. You've no weapons and barely any clothes. Gandalf is here somewhere. We will save them."

As Balin walked away, Brianne whispered a spell to ensure his silent departure, "Placidus… placidus… placidus."

A silver aura surrounded Balin, who rolled his shoulder at the sudden tingle of magic, but he continued onwards. Again Brianne dove into the pile of dwarves, placing a hand over another's mouth and using all her strength to pull Fili behind the boulder's outcropping. Unable to see who had grabbed him, Fili bit the hand that grabbed him.

A feminine groan breathed into his ear, but the hand did not remove itself. Brianne spun him around and pulled a free hand to her lips and slowly removed her bleeding hand.

"Wha was that?" a troll asked, turning in their direction. Brianne pinned Fili to the back of the boulder, praying to every god imaginable that these creatures wouldn't notice two missing dwarves.

One troll smacked another, "Just an owl! We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far off. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

In their close proximity, Fili was stunned to realize she stood only an inch or two taller than him and that she could even haul a dwarf of his size away from the dog pile. A fierce look rested on her face and he watched her lips move rapidly. Tense, Fili felt the magic invade his senses and rather than the contempt he often felt, warmth enveloped him.

Brianne finally looked towards Fili, acutely aware of how close they were. She leaned in closer to him with the intention to whisper in his ear, but he moved at the last minute. For a brief second their lips brushed and before either could react, Bilbo shouted "WAIT!"

Startled by Bilbo's outburst, Brianne pulled away and dropped her hands. Fili touched his mouth, a dream or was it a memory coming unbidden to his mind. A dream of kissing Brianne, laying on top of her, the smell of her perfume, the sound of her moaning…. His thoughts trailed off as Bilbo continued.

"You are making a huge mistake," Bilbo continued, "I mean with the seasoning."

One troll paused, "What about the seasoning?"

"Well, have you smelt them?" Bilbo asked, "You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

Brianne took Bilbo's speech to free Fili from his restraints before muttering, "Do not, under any circumstances, move or speak."

He nodded and sunk to the ground. "What do you know about cooking dwarf?" the same troll asked, engaged in Bilbo's commentary.

Bilbo stuttered, "The secret….the secret to cooking dwarf….is to skin them first."

The dwarves still in the pile shouted their outrage and struggled in their bags. Brianne, knowing exactly what Bilbo was doing, leaned in right beside Thorin, who rested against the rock.

"Don't react…." Brianne began, "Gandalf and I are here, but we need time. Bilbo is giving us that….Make sure everyone follows along."

To his credit, Thorin barely moved, but nodded his understanding. Bilbo continued on, "Not that one! He's…he's infected. He's got worms in his tubes. In fact they're all infected."

Again the dwarves voiced their complaints, but rather than allow them to continue, Thorin kicked them heavily. A silent exchange of glances occurred and it dawned on the dwarves that perhaps Bilbo was trying to keep them alive until the sun dawned.

Suddenly they were all competing to have the most worms. Brianne felt Gandalf rush behind her, standing atop the boulders and in a fluid motion broke the rocks and sent sunlight showering onto the trolls. Within moments the trolls were turned to stone and a cheer rose up amongst the dwarves.

Fili and Brianne looked at each other, each preparing to say something to the other about what had just transpired.

"FILI…" Kili called, "Fili…Where are you?!"

Fili's mouth closed at his brother's call and he cast his eyes down before going out to meet his brother. Brianne rubbed her temples and sighed breathlessly. Giving Fili a few moments, Brianne appeared and began slicing dwarves from their bags.

Thorin was the last to be freed from his bag and Brianne offered her hand to the dwarf king. He shrugged off her hand and stood on his own before approaching Gandalf. Bilbo came to her and hugged her gratefully.

"I don't know what we would have even done if you and Gandalf hadn't shown up," Bilbo grinned, "I was just hoping that maybe if I kept them talking, they wouldn't notice the sun."

For the first time since departing the cliff face, Brianne genuinely smiled at Bilbo, "You did very well, my dear burglar."

Sorting through the pile of armaments, the dwarves redressed and attached their weapons to their hips. As the sun fully rose, Balin returned from camp, leading the other ponies and horses. The company chatted merrily as if they hadn't just been eaten by a trio of trolls.

Thorin called over the dwarves after a brief discussion with Gandalf, "There must be a cave nearby. Spread out and search!"

It did not take long to find the troll horde and upon entering, Brianne covered her nose at the intense stench. Rather than assault her senses further, Brianne stood watch and awaited for Gandalf, Thorin, and others of the company to return from the dark cave.

"And then they picked me up and threatened to tear me apart!" Bilbo explained in glee as Brianne partially listened. The other half of her focused on the unfamiliar surroundings, awaiting any approaching threats.

"So let me get this straight," Brianne responded, her eyes focused on the horizon, "You got caught and didn't know how to fight back?"

"Well yes, but that's besides the point…" Bilbo trailed, rubbing his hands together nervously, "I've never touched a sword in my life."

"Bilbo," Brianne states, "Perhaps now isn't the best time to work with a sword, but let's spar together, so when the next time comes, you can protect yourself."

Gandalf emerged from the cave, holding a sword and a dagger, "Bilbo, this looks about your size. Brianne for you as well. I noted you bought yourself a new dagger and thought this could be an excellent partner."

She took the offered dagger, testing its weight. It was beautifully crafted blade, a higher quality than the one she bought in Bree. She carefully returned it to its scabbard, then attached it to her belt. Brianne removed herself from their conversation and rubbed her pendant absentmindedly. Dwarves idly talked amongst themselves, adjusting their swords nervously.

"Something's coming…" Thorin shouted, drawing his sword.

Gandalf hurried into action, "Stick together; hurry now! Arms yourselves!"

The slick of swords being pulled from their sheaths echoed around the small basin. The company pulled together weapons at the ready, prepared for whatever enemy came their way. Brianne stood at the back, one hand tightening around her daggers; she would let no harm come to the company, especially the hobbit who stood next to her.

**I hope you enjoyed the newest addition to Freedom! Let me know what you think by reviewing. **


	7. Nearly Run Down by Orcs

_**I do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. In addition, I will be using direct quotes from the movies which I do not own; I give all credit to the wonderful team of The Hobbit and Peter Jackson. Without the hard work of these artists, I would be unable to write Brianne's story.**_

**Author's Note: I would like to offer my deepest apologies for not posting in such an age! I'm hoping to be a touch more active now that I've finally settled into adulthood. **

The snapping of twigs and trees echoed through the woods. A sled, pulled by rabbits, crashed into the clearing. Directing the rabbits was a bearded man wearing a brown cloak.

"Thieves, liars, murderers," he shouted when he came to a stop. The crazed look in his eyes made Brianne tense, but the magic that overflowed from him was calm and earthy.

Gandalf lowered his stave and sword, "Radagast, Radagast the Brown."

The company, still armed, refused to lower their weapons, feeling on edge after being caught and almost eaten by trolls.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked in hushed tones.

Radagast replied reaching out to Gandalf, "I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong…something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf encouraged the wizard. Radagast paused, as if the thought was stuck on his tongue. The company looked on at their exchange, some with humor, others with concern. Radagast pulled a stick insect from his mouth; it took all of Brianne's will not to gag at the sight.

The two wizards stepped off to continue their discussion, while the company scouted the area. Brianne took the opportunity to practice basic sword technique with Bilbo.

"Alright now spread your feet," Brianne suggested, modeling the proper stance, "Without a strong stance, your opponent could note the weakness and take advantage, tripping you or moving you into a corner. The environment will always play a huge factor as well so remember to be aware of your surroundings."

She offered Bilbo tips as she reviewed his stance, "Alright, not bad. Let see how you would hold and swing a sword."

Swinging the sword like a club, Bilbo, nearly lost control of his sword. If Brianne had not stepped in to deflect his swing, Kili may have lost an ear. The company now gave the two a wider berth, continuing their conversations from a safer distance. A howl startled the company, putting them all back on edge.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, fear evident in his voice, "Are there wolves out there?"

Bofur took a step in front of Bilbo, his pick raised to his chest, "Wolves? No that is not a wolf."

Growls from behind revealed a large cat, prowling before pouncing. Brianne swept Bilbo behind her, brandishing her sword. The cat leapt over Brianne, Bilbo, and Bofur, landing squarely on Dwalin's chest, only to be slain by Thorin. Another cat approached from behind Thorin, quickly stumbled by Kili's arrow and slain by Dwalin's hammer.

"Warg scouts…" Thorin huffed, pulling his newly acquired sword from the body of the first cat, "Which means an orc pack is not far behind.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo questioned from behind Brianne.

"Orc pack?" Brianne echoed Bilbo's question.

Brianne felt Gandalf anger flare up, "Who did you tell about your quest? Beyond your kin?"

"No one," Thorin replied.

"WHO DID YOU TELL?"

"No one I swear," Thorin insisted, "What in Durin's name is going on?!"

Gandalf looked in the distance, "You are being hunted…"

Bilbo gripped at Brianne available hand, panic spreading through him. "We have to get out of here," Brianne muttered, agreement spread throughout the company.

"We can't!" Ori shouted from over the ridge, "We have no ponies. They bolted!"

Radagast offered to draw them off, insisting that his rabbits could outrun the Warg scouts. Howls echoed throughout the forest, leaving little time for debate. Radagast set off on his sled, drawing the attention of the pack.

"Stay together," Gandalf muttered as they set off into the rocky plains. Dashing from boulder to boulder the company tried to stay out of sight and silent. As they moved towards boulder, Ori dashed ahead of the group, only to run right into the line of sight of the pack. Thorin grabbed his pack, pulling him back to safety.

Brianne kept a tight hold on Bilbo's hand, refusing to let go of the small hobbit. His short stature made it difficult for him to keep up, but still she did not let go. Pausing beneath another boulder, a lone scout climbed atop the rock. The company waited with baited breath, hoping the scout would move away. When the warg began to move down the boulder, Thorin gave Kili a nod.

Taking the opportunity Kili stepped away from the boulder and loosed an arrow in the warg skull. Unfortunately the shot did not kill the animal, rather the warg pained screams could be heard echoing across the plain. As the body tumbled to the company, the ensuing battle noises could be heard. The orc pack paused and redirected their group towards the company.

"GO! RUN!" Gandalf shouted, dashing off towards some unknown destination. The company ran in earnest, tracked by the pack, which gained with every footstep. Surrounded, the company withdrew their weapons.

"KILI… SHOOT THEM!" Thorin shouted. Kili began firing off his arrows. Brianne pushed Bilbo closer to the outcropping of rocks and bringing her hand to her pendant.

"Where's Gandalf?" Bilbo asked, brandishing a sword he no clue how to use.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin shouted, swinging at the Wargs that got too close.

"STAND YOUR GROUND!" Thorin encouraged the company as the Wargs closed in.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf shouted, popping up behind Bilbo. Brianne grabbed Bilbo and tossed him down into the cavern, then began calling the company to the safety.

"QUICKLY!" Brianne shouted, "Everyone in! IGNIS…IGNIS…IGNIS!"

A wall of fire sprouted up between the remaining company and the Warg scouts, who promptly backed away. Stunned by the wall of fire, Thorin, Kili, Fili, and Dwalin turned to Brianne who stood a few feet behind them. Taking the distraction, they all dashed to the cavern, sliding to safety. After assuring all of the company had disappeared into the hidden path, Brianne turned her back, launching herself into the opening. Screaming as she fell, she landed solidly on a pile of dwarves. Extracting herself from the pile, she readied her daggers again.

A horn sounded above and an ensuring battle could be heard echoing into the hidden cavern. An orc body slid into the cavern an arrow protruding from its chest. Thorin gripped the arrow, then dropped it in disgust, "Elves."

Terror gripped Brianne's heart. She moved past the group discovering a path, shouting to the company, "There's a path here!

Dwalin, nearest to Brianne, called to Thorin, "Should we follow it?"

The company began moving through the maze of caverns. Brianne was directly in front of Bilbo, following Fili, when she felt herself pass through heavy oppressive magic. It was almost as if someone had pulled a blanket over her.

"What is that?" Bilbo asked, turning to Gandalf.

Gandalf grinned at the hobbit, "You feel it?"

"It almost feels…well it feels like magic," Bilbo offered. Brianne suddenly stumbled into Fili, who caught her before she fell. Hurriedly Brianne pulled away from him before the company surged forward. Eventually Fili would have a moment to ask her about the moment, but preferably when danger wasn't so imminent.

_**Well I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of Freedom! Look forward to the next installment in the next week! If you enjoyed, please review and follow! Until next time!**_


	8. Rest in Rivendell

_**I do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. In addition, I will be using direct quotes from the movies which I do not own; I give all credit to the wonderful team of The Hobbit and Peter Jackson. Without the hard work of these artists, I would be unable to write Brianne's story.**_

**Author's Note: Alright readers! Thanks to your encouragement and Winter Storm Jonas here is the next installment of Freedom. Please keep up the reviews and follows! There the reason I continue to share Brianne's story!**

Brianne felt the walls closing in on her, when finally she stepped out on to the ledge overlooking a city built into the cliff face. Waterfalls flowed throughout the city and continued beyond Brianne's sight. Magic radiated off of everything in the valley.

"The Valley of Imaldris…" Gandalf began, "In the common tongue, its known by another name…"

Bilbo, in awe, supplied the name, "Rivendell."

"here lies the last homely house east of the sea," Gandalf continued.

Thorin approached Gandalf swiftly, "This was your plan all along. To take refuge with our enemy!"

Brianne had half a mind to agree. Elves were never a good sign with their dark rituals, haughty pride, and ceaseless desire for power. Once she had been tortured by Alec's dark elves. Those memories were locked away by her own mind, but the feeling of dread never left Brianne.

"The only ill will that will be found in this valley is that you will bring yourself," Gandalf replied

"You think the elves will give us their blessing for our quest?!" Thorin retorted, "They will try and stop us!"

Gandalf sighed, "Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered. For this to be successful, it will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me."

The company began the descent into the valley. Brianne, on edge, kept to the end of the procession, daggers at the ready. She was stiff and jumpy, yet Bilbo could not drink in the city enough. As they approached the city proper, an elf addressed Gandalf. They had a hushed conversation before horns sounded and galloping could be heard from behind them.

The company formed up around Bilbo, weapons at the ready. Brianne grimaced, stilling her racing heart. Gandalf addressed the elf that led the procession. A regal, dark-haired man who shared a few moments with Gandalf before address Thorin, who stepped out of the dwarven protection circle.

"Welcome Thorin Son of Thrain," the elf spoke. Thorin and the elf shared conversation. Brianne's dread drowned out all conversation and before she realized what was occurring, The company was ushered into rooms to remove their belongings and clean up before dinner. An elven woman guided Brianne to a separate room and for a moment Brianne thought she would bolt. Upon entering the room, Brianne took a few calming breaths. If Gandalf trusted these elves, she would do her best to trust them as well. A gown hung on the armoire and a basin of water rested near the bed side.

Brianne fingered the flowing navy gown. Made of fine cotton, the drop waist was cinched by a long belt of the same material. Accented by silver trim, it was the finest thing Brianne had worn in years. Standing in front of the full length mirror, Brianne was shocked by her appearance; she looked like her mother. Washing up in the basin, Brianne braided her hair, then wrapped it in a simple bun.

"Lady Brianne?" Bilbo called through the thick wood door, "Are you ready?"

When she opened the door, his jaw dropped. Grinning, Brianne reached out and closed his mouth for him. After Bilbo collected himself, he led Brianne through the wide arches and open spaces of Rivendell. As he chattered away, Brianne viewed her surroundings. When elves passed the pair, Brianne tensed, but they simply bowed and continued on their way.

When she entered the open air dining room, conversation ceased. Kili stood when she entered, grinning like a mad man and waving her over. Beside him Fili's mouth was agape and much of the company looked shocked to see her in such a state. Before she could join the company, Gandalf stood and beckoned her over to where he stood with Thorin and Elrond.

When she joined the trio, she curtseyed, "Thank you for inviting me to your table, Lord Elrond, and thank you for the change of dress."

"Please take a seat Brianne," Elrond smiled, gesturing to the open seat beside Thorin, who pulled the chair out for her. When she took her seat the men around her seated themselves again. Soon they began discussing the weapons found in the troll horde. Wishing she had brought her dagger with her, she listened to conversation flow around her, but she longed to join the rest of the company in breeches and tunic, drinking and laughing.

When Thorin suddenly rose from the table, Brianne brought her attention back to the conversation between Elrond and Gandalf.

"Strange company, Gandalf," Elrond stated, "Thirteen dwarves, a Halfling and a human woman."

Gandalf attempted to explain, "These are the descendants of the house of Durin and Lady Brianne is joining me as an apprentice."

Elrond's eyes turned upon Brianne, "You have magic, child?"

Brianne nodded, "Yes Lord Elrond. Would you care to see some of it?"

"Perhaps tomorrow? It is not often we see others with magic," Elrond requested. Soon laughter from the company turned into song. Bofur led the song, jumping atop a table to drown out the harp music being played by the elves:

_There is an inn, a merry old inn__  
__beneath an old grey hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
One night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he runs his bow,  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
Now sawing in the middle._

_The landlord keeps a little dog  
that is mighty fond of jokes;  
When there's good cheer among the guests,  
He cocks an ear at all the jests  
And laughs until he chokes._

_They also keep a hornéd cow  
as proud as any queen;  
But music turns her head like ale,  
And makes her wave her tufted tail  
and dance upon the green._

_And O! the rows of silver dishes  
and the store of silver spoons!  
For Sunday there's a special pair,  
And these they polish up with care  
on Saturday afternoons._

_The Man in the Moon was drinking deep,  
and the cat began to wail;  
A dish and a spoon on the table danced,  
The cow in the garden madly pranced,  
and the little dog chased his tail._

_The Man in the Moon took another mug,  
and then rolled beneath his chair;  
And there he dozed and dreamed of ale,  
Till in the sky the stars were pale,  
and dawn was in the air._

_Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat:  
'The white horses of the Moon,  
They neigh and champ their silver bits;  
But their master's been and drowned his wits,  
and the Sun'll be rising soon!'_

_So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
'It's after three!' he said._

_They rolled the Man slowly up the hill  
and bundled him into the Moon,  
While his horses galloped up in rear,  
And the cow came capering like a deer,  
and a dish ran up with the spoon._

_Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle;  
the dog began to roar,  
The cow and the horses stood on their heads;  
The guests all bounded from their beds  
and danced upon the floor._

_With a ping and a pong the fiddle-strings broke!  
the cow jumped over the Moon,  
And the little dog laughed to see such fun,  
And the Saturday dish went off at a run  
with the silver Sunday spoon._

_The round Moon rolled behind the hill  
as the Sun raised up her head.  
She hardly believed her fiery eyes;  
For though it was day, to her surprise  
they all went back to bed!_

At the conclusion of the song, Brianne clapped loudly for the performance, laughing at the distressed faces of elves. Elrond's disgruntled face and Gandalf's look of innocence sent Brianne into another round of giggles. Even Thorin's warning glance couldn't stop the laughter that overflowed from her lips.

Thorin, Gandalf, and Elrond soon left to discuss Thorin's map, accompanied by Bilbo and Balin. Brianne joined the remaining company in their quarters. Passing pipes and snacking on sausages the spoke in low voices amongst themselves. Brianne soon left their company and went to her quarters across the hall. After the peril of the day had wiped Brianne of her energy and soon she slept peacefully.

When she awoke the next morning, she felt more refreshed than she had in months. Peeking into the dwarves' lodgings, a few were asleep, while others were up and about. Brianne wished them good morning, the began seeking out and elf for directions to the bath house.

After following the directions of a rather disgruntled elf, Brianne found herself in a stone bath house with steaming water and an abundance of soft fluffy over robes. Sliding into the scalding water, Brianne felt her sore muscles relax. She wasn't sure how much time passed, but soon the water became lukewarm, forcing her from the bath.

Brushing her hair and wrapping a robe around her small frame, she journeyed back to the dwarves' lodgings, but soon was lost. Stumbling into a room and climbing some stairs, she found herself in front of a beautiful mural and a statue holding a shattered sword. The sword called to her, but before she could touch it, someone called her name.

"Brianne?" Bilbo called, just a few paces down from her, "We were worried sick! Where have you been?! You'll catch cold that way."

"Oh Bilbo! I got lost and I just ended up here. Could you guide me back to the hall?" Brianne asked, tearing her eyes away from the sword. She soon found herself back in her room, another dress hanging on the armoire. Although Bilbo offered to tour the city with her, she was determined to find the sword that called to her. With no luck, she found herself on a balcony and spotted the company basking in the sun near a large fountain, some lounging in the water. Clothes littered the surrounding area.

"BRI!" Kili shouting popping up from the water. Shocked at his state of undress, Brianne quickly covered her eyes, "BRI! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! COME JOIN US!"

Fili leaned over to his brother and whispered something in his ear. Kili's face turned red and he sunk into the water covering his lower half. As long as the dwarves remained in the water, Brianne would keep company with them. She found her way down the narrow path and climbed into a low hanging branch above the fountain where she basked in the sunlight.

Soon all the dwarves were in the water, splashing and climbing atop each other. She longed to join them; she had once loved to swim but since nearly drowning, water held a certain fear in her. After a rather large splash from Bombur, Brianne shrieked as the cold water drenched her. She fell from the tree, right into the water.

Popping her head up, gasping for breath, she realized the only sound she heard was the rushing water. All the dwarves around her cocked their heads and looked at her intently, waiting with baited breath to see her reaction

"Brianne?" Fili asked approaching her, stopping an arms-length from her. Well now she was wet, so before he could notice, Brianne summoned a large wave, knocking Fili over in the water. The dwarves were roaring with laughter, which was soon drowned out by another wave. It was Brianne's turn to laugh as she swam to the edge of the basin. Lifting herself out of the water, she discarded her dress, leaving her in her breast band and breeches. Standing triumphantly over them as most of the dwarves came sputtering up, Brianne grinned. Suddenly she was picked up and felt herself falling into the basin once again.

In her moment of victory, Fili had climbed out of the basin only to toss her back into the water. Coming up sputtering, Brianne turned to Fili, who stood proudly in all his naked glory. Brianne thought her gulp was audible and all the blood rushed to her cheeks. He was a stunning looking man, defined muscle, covered in curly blonde hair all the way down to his…

"FILI! You're embarrassing the poor girl," Balin called. Realizing where her gaze was drifting, Brianne dove underwater, coming up closer to edge of the basin where she had fallen in. Again pulling herself out of the water, she settled herself in the sun, leaning against a tree. She found herself dozing in the afternoon sun.

"Bri…Bri wake up," a voice called, "It's almost time for dinner."

Blinking against the sun, she looked up at a now clothed Fili and Kili. Fili offered his cloak to her, "Your dress is soaked and I imagine our hosts wouldn't take kindly to half naked women running around."

"Thank you Fili," she replied, draping the cloak around her. After the sight of him today and the lingering thoughts about what had transpired in Bree, Brianne couldn't look him in the eye. She trailed behind them, breathing deeply as the sun set. His cloak smelled of tobacco and sandalwood, even after weeks of travel.

The next few days were much of the same. Brianne explored the city, sometimes with company and other times not. She never found the sword again, however she did find a library and it where Fili found her one rainy afternoon.

Entering the library, Fili walked through the stacks. Many of the company had spotted her on a balcony in the library, reading at all times of day. When he reached the last balcony, he was startled to see her on a backless couch, her back facing him. Since arriving in Rivendell, she had taken to wear her hair down, braiding some of it back. She wore dresses every day; today's dress was sleeveless, in the deepest emerald, trimmed in gold.

As he approached, he saw one arm flung off the couch, a book barely brushing her fingertips. Suddenly she rolled over toward him, her arm resting protectively on top of her. She breathed peacefully, asleep. Fili turned to leave, but before he could she heard her mumble, "Fili…"

Thinking she had awoken, he turned to answer her. However she still breathed peacefully. Had she really said his name? Again she spoke, "Fili…"

He was completely sure she was saying his name in her sleep, so Brianne must be dreaming of him. Stepping to her, he sat quietly on the floor, listening to the sound of the rain and her breathing and soon drifted off to sleep himself.

**Finally romance things are happening…. It took me a while to decide and I hope it works out naturally, but let me know what you think!**


	9. Escape from Goblintown

_**I do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. In addition, I will be using direct quotes from the movies which I do not own; I give all credit to the wonderful team of The Hobbit and Peter Jackson. Without the hard work of these artists, I would be unable to write Brianne's story.**_

**Well this is my first new chapter since my sabbatical. I'm hoping to have another chapter published in the next few days! I hope you enjoy!**

It was in that position that Bilbo found them. Brianne's hand rested lightly on Fili's arm and the pair breathed peacefully. Bilbo had half a mind to leave them alone, but Thorin had warned him that the dwarves would be leaving this evening in the cover of night, while Gandalf met with the high council.

Begrudgingly, Bilbo woke them, "Fili, Brianne…"

Brianne moved first, clutching momentarily at Fili's tunic before letting go and sitting up. Stretching and yawning, Brianne blinked at Bilbo, "Morning…"

As she swung around, she knocked Fili's head, waking him. He groaned at the sudden movement, rubbing his neck. Without thinking Brianne reached down, pushing warmth into his neck. Fili almost moaned as the magic loosened his muscles. The two simply looked at each other momentarily before Bilbo coughed loudly.

Like kids caught in the cookie jar, they sprang away from each other. Bilbo almost laughed at their reaction, "Thorin sent me to let you know that we leave Rivendell tonight under the cover of darkness. We need to prepare."

"Thank you Bilbo," Brianne smiled, rising from the lounger. Weaving her way through the library, Brianne soon found herself again in the hall where the sword called to her. Taking a moment to look at the artwork, Brianne saw a terrible history of darkness in Middle Earth.

"Such dark thoughts in a dark place…" a soft feminine voice called from above her. Startled Brianne glanced up towards the voice and upon seeing no one looked ahead, only to be startled again by an elegant elven woman. Soft golden hair was ringed by a crown of woven silver vines. Light seemed to emanate from her and Brianne longed to touch the ring she wore, to wear it for her own. But behind the light, a darkness lingered and Brianne recoiled from the ring.

"I am Lady Galadriel of Lorien. I had heard there was a woman traveling as Gandalf's apprentice," Galadriel spoke. Her voice sounded of music and flowing streams. Brianne felt Galadriel's magic press around her and her throat constricted. This elf was intentionally letting magic flow out of her and surround Brianne.

Dark spots began to dance in Brianne's eyes and in a last ditch effort she focused on her magic. Pulling it, she pushed Galadriel's magic away, surrounding herself in a tight bubble of her own magic. Brianne greedily breathed the air, determination setting in. She could take this elf and return the favor. Moments passed and the two were at an impasse.

"Please Lady Brianne…" Galadriel started, "I mean you no harm. I was simply testing your strength. You may lower your shield now."

"How…can…I…trust…you?" Brianne panted from the exertion of keeping her magic shield up against Galadriel's seemingly endless supply.

"You can't but if you continue to fight me, I fear you may lose your life, so let me in," Galadriel whispered, stroking Brianne's cheek. Knowing that Galadriel spoke the truth and Brianne let her into her mind. The last time someone had entered her mind, it had taken her months to recover from the mental ambush, but rather disgust Brianne felt Galadriel's soothing magic guide through her mind as if turning the pages in a book.

When Brianne opened her eyes, Galadriel was the one that looked winded, "Please walk with me," she requested.

As the two walked through the city, Brianne asked, "So what did you see?"

"I saw the past…the present…and one of the many paths for the future," she replied, glancing toward Brianne, "I saw the conflict you feel and also the great power you wield. I saw your family, your enemies, and your flaws. I see all, but I cannot see how that makes you feel."

"Elves…always talking in riddles," Brianne groaned.

Galadriel remarked, "Now Brianne our conversation will be shortly interrupted by a rather excitable dwarf, so I must share this with you before they arrive. There will come a time in your quest when you must make a hard decision. All I ask is that you follow your heart because your heart will be the only thing in this quest that will remain true and good. Your heart could change the fate of Middle Earth."

Before she had a chance to respond, Galadriel drifted away and Kili found her and dragged her to the dwarves' quarters. Their quarters were a quiet mess of packing their supplies and readying themselves for the long journey. Following their lead, she quickly packed her things, leaving behind the beautiful dresses, and pulled her hood tight against her face.

Slipping through the darkened halls, the company began the trek out of the valley

"What of Gandalf?" Brianne whispered to Fili, who was the closest to her on the trail.

"He says we are to await him in the mountains. He is covering our escape," Fili responded, "Now you are our mage."

Brianne soon lost track of the days and nights. Often they would travel late into the night, only stopping when their exhaustion peaked.

"We'll stop for a few hours," Thorin called down the company as they reached a stone outcropping. Brianne almost cried in relief. She dropped into snow covered ground where she stood, pulling her cloak tight around her. She didn't remember falling asleep, but soon she woke up, teeth chattering. Around her dwarves slept in groups, sharing body heat.

Bilbo, called quietly to her, "Go join Fili… and wake Kili while you're at it. It's his turn for watch."

Brianne teetered over to the brothers, who were a tangle of limbs and hair. She could barely tell where Kili ended and Fili started. If she wasn't so cold she would laugh, but leaning down Brianne shook Kili awake.

His brown eyes blinked at Brianne as if not understanding what was going on. Brianne offered a hand, "It's your turn for watch."

Grumbling, he rolled away from his brother. Making his way over to Bilbo, Brianne watched the two exchange words before Bilbo moved to join one of the dwarven piles.

"I know you're cold, Bri," Fili whispered, opening an eye at her, "If you're not going to keep me warm, then I'll go join Thorin."

She hurriedly got down beside Fili, who draped his large cloak over the two of them. Warmth radiated off of him and against her better judgement, she sighed happily and pressed up against him. Brianne was asleep in a few moments, but Fili lay absolutely still. The last time they had been that close… well if he continued on that line of thought things would be even more uncomfortable and confusing between them.

Warm…was Brianne's first though when she awoke to the sound of Thorin calling the company to get moving. A familiar cloak draped over her, its owner rubbing his hands over the fire. Embarrassed, she rose, handing the cloak to him, muttering quick thanks before pulling her cloak tight around her. Each night she found herself next to Fili, sharing his warmth. Sometimes she was sandwiched between Fili and Kili, other times between Fili and Bilbo. Even after traveling beyond cold weather, Brianne found herself beside Fili at the end of each day.

A storm raged around them as they precariously traveled through a mountain pass. Even with her enchanted cloak, Brianne was soaked to the bone.

Over the roar of the storm, Brianne heard Thorin call out "We must find shelter!"

Brianne wanted to retort angrily but soon found herself pushed up against the mountainside by Fili's body. Rocks came raining down on them, using a push of magic, she deflected the large stones from falling upon them. Across from them a large rock formation was moving on its own volition.

"Stone giants…" Fili gasped in her ear. She moved to grasp his arm tightly, when suddenly the rock below their feet began to spread.

"Kili! Grab my hand!" Fili called, reaching for his brother, who reached out with the hand holding Brianne to the wall. She began to stumble away from him and shrieked as she stumbled to the edge. He pulled her back, grounding her to the wall again. Three stone giants began their battle in earnest, throwing rocks and punches.

Without warning the giant began to fall towards the mountainside, Brianne braced herself against Fili and they leapt from the giant leg onto the mountain's small path. Around them the others were jumping as well. Brianne could hear Thorin calling for Fili as he came around the corner. The deep terrifying panic in his eyes was enough to turn her heart cold.

Turning to where Bilbo was standing just moments before, Brianne felt that same panic. Bilbo hung precariously off the edge of the mountain. Dropping to her stomach, she grasped his forearm and began pulling him up. Glancing to her right, she noticed Bofur doing the same thing. Within moments they had pulled him up onto the cliff. He panted heavily on top of Brianne, who gripped him tightly, "I thought we'd lost our burglar."

"He's been lost, ever since he left home," Thorin growled, "He should have never have come. He has no place amongst us."

As he walked away Bilbo rolled off of Brianne who offered her hand to him, "Don't listen to him Bilbo. Gandalf chose you for a reason."

Taking shelter in a cave, Brianne set about drying cloaks and boots for the company using little bursts of magic when Thorin demanded no fire. Exhausted, she dropped down between Fili and Bilbo and was snoring within moments.

It felt like just a few moments had passed, when Brianne was stirred awake by Bilbo hastily packing his bag. Feinting sleep, she listened to his argument with Bofur; it was not her place to stop him. Her heart ached when she heard Bofur whisper, "No you're right…We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world… I really do. What's that?"

Brianne sat up, glancing at the pair as, Bilbo unsheathed his sword, which glowed an eerie blue. Suddenly she was falling, screaming as she plunged into the darkness. Slamming against damp stone, Brianne cried out as other fell atop her. Taking in her surroundings, Brianne swallowed a scream when she saw an army of goblins running full speed at them. Punches flew from around her as the sea of goblins carried them deeper into the mountain.

The smell made her eyes water and she could already feel bruising starting. She shocked the next goblin that grabbed her a little too hard, kicking him off the narrow bridge. Another one came at her and she froze it before shattering its arm with her dagger, which was promptly confiscated by a pair of goblins. She lost sight of Bilbo in the chaos and called out to Fili and Kili

"BRI!" she heard Fili's voice call out from behind her. She turned against the tide, reaching out for him. Their fingers brushed before a goblin smacked her hard against the face. Stars swam in her vision as goblins carried her forth.

As they arrived at the main platform Brianne's vision cleared, only to see one of the most repulsive creatures in her life sitting on a throne doing vocal warm ups. A sudden kick from behind her, sent her to her knees, making her effectively disappear between the dwarves. A hand grabbed hers and when she saw Kili, she almost cried in relief. Fili, on her other side, wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders. The other dwarves shielded her from view of the large goblin on the throne.

_Clap, snap, the black crack_

_Grip, grab, pinch, and nab_

_Batter and beat_

_Make 'em stammer and squeak!_

_Pound, pound far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_With a swish and smack_

_And a whip and crack_

_Everybody talks when they're on my rack_

_Pound, pound far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_Hammer and tongs, get your knockers and gongs_

_You won't last long on the end of my prongs_

_Clash, crash, crush, and smash_

_Bang, break, shiver, and shake_

_You can yammer and yelp_

_But there ain't no help_

_Pound, pound far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

If their lives weren't in danger, Brianne would've laughed at how completely ridiculous it all was. Instead she kept her head down and lips sealed. Who knows what the Goblin King would do if he discovered a woman amongst their company.

"Catchy isn't it?" the Goblin King asked, "It's one of my own composition."

Balin called out, "That's no song. That's an abomination!"

Goblin king began rhyming in response, "Abominations, deviations, that's all you're gonna find down here."

The goblins because their search in earnest, pulling at the dwarves and removing their weapons. Brianne shuddered when the goblins began to search her. Their fingers prodding and pulling at her.

"WHO dare comes armed into my kingdom?!" the King orated, "Spies? Thieves? ASSASSIANS?!

"Dwarves your malevonce," a goblin spoke, "And a human woman. We found them on the front porch! It is my belief that they are in league with elves."

The Goblin King grabbed a candelabra, reading "Made in Rivendell. Second Age… Couldn't give it away! What're you doing in these parts?"

When Thorin moved forward, Oin gently moved him back before stepping forward, "You'll have to speak up! Your boys flattened my trumpet!"

Bofur shoved Oin behind him before addressing the Goblin King, "If its more information you're wanting, you'll want to talk to me!"

Brianne could see this going downhill fast when Bofur stumbled over his explanation. These dwarves were terrible with stalling. Where was Bilbo when you needed him?! Glancing around, the hobbit was nowhere to be seen. Brianne hoped that he was around somewhere preparing to swoop in.

"SHUT UP!" The King shouted, "If they won't talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the mangler; bring out the bone breaker. Start with the woman…Let's show these dwarves what we do to thieves and liars."

Suddenly Brianne found herself facing the dwarves on her knees, pinned down by two goblins. She watched as the dwarves strained against the goblins. One goblin tied her left wrist to a pole and the other did the same to her right. Another sliced the tunic from her torso. Laughing darkly, Brianne found herself thinking of the last time she had been whipped publicly. The men in that crowd had laughed at her pain, but the dwarves in front of her had panic written all over their faces.

Grasping the ropes tightly, Brianne spread her knees slightly, bracing herself for the impact. She caught Fili's eye, mouthing _Don't look_.

CRACK, there was the warning lash, just like Alec used to do.

CRACK Flinching when she received the first lash, she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

CRACK The second lash was worse than the first; she moaned and pulled hard on her bindings.

CRACK She screamed this time.

CRACK Screaming again, she pulled so hard that she felt her wrist crack.

CRACK Dark stars danced in her eyes.

When her vision cleared, she saw the dwarves screaming, but all she heard was the crack of the whip coming down another time.

"WAIT!" Thorin shouted, "STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

It stopped at the last minute, missing her savaged back by a breath. Sagging in relief she dropped in her bindings. While Thorin had his attention, Brianne whispered words to seal the wounds to keep from bleeding out and infection.

"Well well…what have we hear? Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Oh but I'm forgetting you're under my mountain. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head, just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak? An old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg."

"Azog the defiler was slain long ago…" Thorin started.

"So you think his defiling days are done do you?" the king responded, leaning in close to Brianne, who gagged at his close proximity, "Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize!"

Someone cut Brianne down from the posts, throwing her back to the dwarves. The sudden movement made her cry out in pain. The dwarves protectively surrounded her, while Fili and Kili kneeled down beside her.

"Oh god…Brianne…" Kili muttered looking at her destroyed back.

She panted, "Not the worst I've ever gotten…I need to…I need to heal them a little bit."

Closing her hand around her pendant, she chanted furiously, pulling on the store of magic she had reserved for exactly this moment. Though she always assumed she'd be using it to heal someone else. Around her the dwarves jockeyed with the goblins, pushing them back. When she sealed the wounds and sat up, Fili offered his cloak to cover her naked torso.

"I KNOW THAT SWORD! It is the goblin cleaver, the biter," the king cried. The attacks on the dwarves began anew. Brianne shocked any goblin that got too close, but even the small burst of energy left her vision spinning and stomach heaving. A sudden blinding white light engulfed them and never before had Brianne felt such relief.

"Take up arms. Fight," Gandalf called, "FIGHT!"

The dwarves were a flurry of motion as they grabbed their weapons. Brianne grabbed her elven dagger, slashing it at the nearest goblin. Cradling her broken wrist to her body, she swiped at the goblins. Kili grabbed her arm as the dwarves began to move through the goblin city.

"BRIANNE!" Gandalf called, "CATCH!"

He tossed her his staff and as Brianne caught it, magic shocked through her. Her small pool of magic suddenly turned into an ocean. Simply thinking of her wrist, it snapped angrily back into place. Her dagger in one hand and Gandalf staff in the other, she casted walls of air, pushing goblins of the walkways. Freezing one in place, then shattering it with a flying stone, Brianne soared though the city.

Soon the company found its self on a swinging bridge. Brianne almost stumbled off, only to be caught by Fili's outstretched hand. They leapt together to the next pathway before following Thorin.

"BRI, THE STONE!" Thorin called. Thrusting the staff into the cavern ceiling, it dropped down and began rolling down, crushing the goblins in its path. In front of them was the Goblin King, standing between them and freedom.

Before he could even get a word out of his mouth, Brianne incinerated him, burning through the bridge supports. Falling again, Brianne cast out a net to slow their decent, but still the company slammed into the cavern floor.

"Only one thing will save us now!" Gandalf shouted "Daylight!"

The company ran through the small tunnels. Behind them the screeches and howls of the goblins could be heard gaining on them. Pulling deeply from the staff, Brianne cast a solid ice wall to seal the goblins in at least momentarily. Dashing ahead, she stepped out into sunset, following Fili and Kili down the path towards the company.

**So this episode got a little dark. I've always thought that the goblin scene was so fast paced, so I apologize if the writing seems a bit rushed. Let me know what you think! Review and Follow if you'd like.**


	10. Azog's Return

_**I do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. In addition, I will be using direct quotes from the movies which I do not own; I give all credit to the wonderful team of The Hobbit and Peter Jackson. Without the hard work of these artists, I would be unable to write Brianne's story!**_

**I know its only been a few days, but I've been in a writing mood, so I hope you enjoy the next installment of Freedom. We're coming up on the end of Unexpected Journey. The end of it is always my favorite!**

Brianne nearly stumbled into Bombur, who was heaving deep breaths in an attempt to catch his breath. Many of the dwarves around her were bent at the waist in an attempt to catch their breath. In contrast Brianne felt like a nervous ball of energy, ready to explode at the slightest provocation. She passed Gandalf's staff between her hands.

She had never been fond of a staff when casting, finding them too much of a hindrance, but it was worth the sacrifice to feel such raw energy pulsing through her. Perhaps it was his staff or maybe just how magic worked in Middle Earth.

Brianne would loathe returning it to Gandalf, who counted the dwarves as they passed him, "Eight…Nine…Ten…Fili…Kili, and Bombur."

A puzzled look crossed his face as he continued, "Where's Bilbo?"

Dread coiled in Brianne's stomach. Between the whipping and escape, she had barely thought of him. Guilt then anger flared in her mind. She clutched the staff angrily _If Thorin had only been kinder_ she thought.

"WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT?!" Gandalf demanded of the surrounding dwarves, who glanced around as if looking for him.

"Curse that Halfling!" Dwalin groaned, "Now he's gotten himself lost."

With each dwarf making excuses, Brianne's anger rose. Fili from behind her watched her shoulders tense, then the cackle in the air that signified to was about to burst with energy.

"I'll tell you what happened," Thorin began, "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has though of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Brianne demanded, "All of you, making excuses, degrading Bilbo. I've had quite enough of it. He has saved your arse's more times than I can count! So what he misses his home?! You've spent more time pushing him away; it's no wonder he didn't leave sooner. AND YOU! THORIN OAKENSHIELD, the king under the mountain. What king would treat one of his companions with such distain and distaste. A good king builds his subjects up!"

"What would you know about being king," Thorin scoffed, stepping closer to Brianne. She felt a hand drop heavily on her shoulder.

"Brianne, my staff?" Gandalf asked, looking pointedly at her hand, which was engulfed in a rapidly growing flame. Brianne released her hold on Gandalf's staff, feeling all the pent up energy drain from her.

Before moving away from the crowd, Brianne met Thorin's eyes, "I know more about being a queen than you know, Thorin Oakenshield."

"Well…" Bilbo stated from behind him, "This is awkward."

"Oh Bilbo," Brianne cried, running towards the hobbit and scooping him up in her arms, "Thank god you're ok! I don't think I've ever been so glad to see you in my life!"

"We'd given you up," Kili grinned, patting him on the back.

Fili nodded respectfully to Bilbo, "How on earth did you get past the goblins?"

When she put him down, he laughed nervously and subtly tucked something into his vest pocket. Glancing down at his hands, Brianne excused herself. Down the hill, she voided her stomach, her head still dizzy from the raw power that surged from his pocket. He held something more powerful than the ring Galadriel wore, something more sinister and vile than even Alec.

"Bri?" Fili asked cautiously a few steps back.

She hurriedly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and pulled his cloak tighter around her body, "Just a little sick after the…rush wore off. It's nothing."

"Look," Brianne heard as Fili escorted her back to the group, "I know you doubt me, I know you always have. Bri's seen it, many of you here doubt me just as he does. I do often think of Bag End. I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. See that's where I belong, that's home. And that's why I came back, you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

If the thought of being near that **thing** again didn't repulse her, Brianne could've kissed the hobbit for finally speaking his mind. Howls echoed down the mountain, making Brianne's hair stand on end.

"Out of the frying pan…" Gandalf began, gripping his staff protectively.

"And into the fire," Thorin finished "RUN!"

The company began fleeing again, dashing between trees and leaping over rocks. Wargs pursued them closely. Keeping close to Bilbo, Brianne shot fire at one that got too close, while Bilbo pierced one's skull. Patting him on his head, Brianne tugged him along, pulling his dagger from the beast's prone form. Ahead of them, the company slew another beast, but as they continued forward, they reached the edge of a cliff. They were cornered with nothing to do but stand and fight.

"UP INTO THE TREES!" Gandalf shouted, "COME ON! ALL OF YOU!"

Brianne pulled herself up into the lowest branch and offered a hand to Bilbo, "Come on Bilbo! GIVE ME YOUR HAND! CLIMB!"

Pulling him up Brianne climbed further into the tree. Beside her Kili skillfully pulled Fili into the tree and they too began to climb higher. The wargs were soon jumping up onto the trees, shaking the very branches the company stood upon.

"It cannot be…" Brianne heard Thorin mutter from behind her. Before them, stood a pale creature with a spike for a hand, riding a white warg. Without even asking, Brianne knew that before her stood Azog the Deflier. Cornered and trapped, Brianne feared that no amount of magic or luck would save them. With Azog's war cry, the wargs began leaping into the trees. The attacks soon had the trees collapsing like dominos, until the entire company clung desperately to the tree perched at the edge of the cliff.

Fire suddenly sprung from above her where Gandalf perched. Beside her Fili caught a flaming pinecone, which he threw towards the surrounding wargs. All around her the company was lighting pinecones and tossing them towards the fierce creatures. Summoning fire again to her right hand, Brianne threw it directly at Azog, whom dodged it expertly. The wargs began to retreat, scared by the flames licking their way up the mountainside.

Again Brianne was falling as the tree began to uproot. Dwarves fell around her, clinging desperately to anything they could wrap their hands around. Nothing would save them now. Glancing beside her, Brianne took in the dwarves and hobbit that she had come to care for. Kili with his boyish charms, Bilbo with his love of home and unrelenting loyalty, and Fili… There was so much left unsaid between them.

Clutching at the tree with one hand and the other keeping Kili on the tree, Fili glanced up at Brianne. Even in the face of being whipped Brianne didn't look scared, but now as they hung over the cliff, awaiting death, she looked young and scared with tears springing to her eyes.

_I'm not ready to die_ Brianne thought _Not now…Not after how far we've come and how far we've yet to go._

Thorin rose from the branches, sword in hand and charged towards Azog. Cries rung out around her when the white warg struck Thorin down. Balin's cry as Azog sent Thorin flying rang in her ears as did Dwalin's when the warg took Thorin in his mouth, crushing him between its jaws. Beside her, Bilbo pulled himself up and brandished his dagger. She would not let her friend face these fiends by himself, nor would she watch another king die. She rose alongside him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder before the pair began to move towards Azog.

"BRIANNE!" Fili shouted, struggling to pull himself up, "NO!"

Before the pair Thorin's body went flying, slamming into the stone. Picking up their speed, they dashed to Thorin's side. Brianne slid next to him as Bilbo launched himself at the orc preparing to behead Thorin.

"Thorin…" Brianne breathed as Bilbo slew the orc. She pressed her hands to the wound, willing them to stop bleeding, casting what little reserves she had left into slowing the bleeding, "Stay still…"

Bilbo stood protectively in front of him as Brianne stood beside him. All magic drained from her, she held her dagger as she and Bilbo looked on at the surrounding orcs and wargs. She couldn't more proud of the hobbit in that moment. Even after all the spite he received from Thorin, he stood ready to defend the king under the mountain to his last breath.

Azog's menacingly laugh was drowned out by the war cry from the dwarves. Many had pulled themselves up from the tree branches, launching themselves at the remaining orcs. Leading them were Fili and Kili, who took out a few wargs before mounting the largest eagles Brianne had ever seen

Behind her Thorin was scooped up by another eagle. Scrambling after him, she launched herself after Thorin and off the cliff without thinking. As the earth sped towards her, she again did not see her life flash before her eyes. Michael's face was clear before her, but as she fell it transformed into Fili's face. Just as regret was gripping her heart, she slammed into a warm feathery body.

An eagle had caught her mid fall, soaring in the direction of the other eagles. In the distance Brianne could just make out dwarves riding the backs of many of the eagles. One clutched something gently in its claws.

"THORIN!" Brianne turned her heard towards Fili's voice, then followed his line of sight. Thorin was unmoving in the eagle's claws. At this distance, she couldn't know whether his was simply passed out or something much worse.

The sun rose behind them as the eagles flew them far from the orc pack. She hoped they would soon land because the tension around her was almost suffocating. Praying to all the gods around her, Brianne took in the long mountain ranges with snow tipped peaks. Her eagle dipped downwards and the company began to descend.

The eagle carrying Thorin gently deposited him on a large rock formation. Brianne dismounted just as Gandalf did and the two wizards knelt beside Thorin's prone form. She pressed her hands to his wounds, chanting under her breath, "Curare…Curare…Curare. God please Thorin open your eyes dammit!"

Around her the company dismounted their eagles, surrounding their king and Brianne. Gandalf offered his hand, which Brianne took tightly with her bloody hand. She felt energy surge through her and again she chanted, "Curare…Curare…CURARE!"

Gasping like a fish out of water, Thorin's eyes opened, "The Halfling?"

"Yes…" Gandlaf responded, releasing Brianne's hand "Bilbo is here. Quite safe."

Thorin began to move to sit up, Brianne grasped the arm nearest her and began to guide him upwards. Dwalin grasped the other and together they assisted Thorin in standing. When he stood, he gently shook them off before he turned to address Bilbo.

"You…What were you doing?! You nearly got yourself killed," Thorin started. Before Brianne could jump to Bilbo's defense, Fili gently put an arm around her, the words dying on her tongue.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" Thorin orated. Bilbo looked as if he was going to be sick.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life," Thorin embraced Bilbo tightly to everyone's surprise, "I am sorry to have doubted you."

Bilbo, just as the humble hobbit he was, began "No I would've doubted me too…I'm not a hero or a warrior or even a burglar."

Thorin's attention turned away from Bilbo, towards Brianne, "And you…"

Brianne stepped out of Fili's arm and towards him, turning her chin up defiantly. Even though exhaustion gripped every inch of her, she would not back down from the imperious dwarf.

"Thank you…for calling me out on my treatment of Bilbo and for saving my life," Thorin extended his hand, "And I am sorry to have treated you with so little respect."

Brianne accepted his proffered hand, shaking it firmly just her father had taught her so many years before, "There is nothing to forgive…I could not bear to see another good king slain by his enemy."

"Perhaps we can discuss this other…" Thorin trailed off his attention turning to something in the distance. Bilbo, Gandalf, and Brianne followed his line of sight.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked barely above a whisper. As if drawn to the mountain the company drew close to the edge of the formation.

"Erebor," Gandalf stated, "The Lonely Mountian, the last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home," Thorin muttered.

"A raven…The birds are returning to the mountain," The company watched the bird flutter away from them and towards the mountain.

"We'll take it as a sign," Thorin grinned, resting a heavy hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

Bilbo grinned up at Thorin, "I do believe the worst has passed."

Brianne glanced over at Fili who beamed back at her. While the rest of the company looked on to the lonely mountain, Brianne slipped her hand into his and squeezed tightly, offering him a shy smile. He stroked a finger across her hand. When Kili coughed behind them, they leapt apart. Perhaps Bilbo was right, perhaps the worst was behind them and many great things were coming.

**So Unexpected Journey has ended! I hope I've done it justice and I hope you enjoyed it so far. Brianne and co don't even know what's coming for them….Poor things. Well I'm looking forward to coming at you with new material! Let me know what you think!**


	11. Thorin's Warning

_**I do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. In addition, I will be using direct quotes from the movies which I do not own; I give all credit to the wonderful team of The Hobbit and Peter Jackson. Without the hard work of these artists, I would be unable to write Brianne's story.**_

**Welcome back to Freedom! Starting up on Desolation of Smaug! YAY! I have a three day weekend before I start working my normal shift, so look for at least two more updates over the next couple days! Hope you enjoy!**

How wrong Bilbo was Brianne came to find out. Within hours of descending the stone formation, howls could be heard from a distance. The orc pack had caught their scent and were furiously hunting their prey. Brianne thought that the journey after Rivendell was exhausting, it was nothing like being hunted day and night through the valley. Just as they settled to camp, howls could be heard closer, spurring them forward.

After three days of running for their lives, just barely staying ahead of the orcs, the company stumbled upon a small farm. The company took cover in a nearby cave, resting only for an hour explained Thorin before moving forward again

Brianne slipped out of the cave, trekking towards the farm. Holding her dagger aloft, she crept toward the clothesline. It went against her nature to steal, but she grew weary of Fili's cloak barely covering her. She stole a tunic and vest from the line, then slipped away back towards the camp. Before reentering the cave, she slipped Fili's cloak off and hurriedly pulled the clean tunic over her head, lacing up the vest over top.

"Fili," she called quietly as dwarves snored around her. She saw his head pop up, so she made her way over to him, then offered him his cloak, "Thank you."

"You'll need it more than I," he murmured, "Especially at night."

"Magic can keep me warm…" she trailed off, "Some of it has come back after healing Thorin."

"Will you two SHUT IT?!" Kili groaned, throwing an arm dramatically over his face. Winking at Fili, she walked away to join Thorin at the mouth of the cave. He had barely slept in the few days they had been running from the orcs. Dark circles were under his eyes, but still he surveyed the area closely.

Brianne tentatively tapped him on the shoulder, "Thorin…"

He jumped at the sound of his own name, but softened when he saw Brianne.

"How are your wounds?" she asked, sitting in the dirt beside him.

"Fine…" was his stony response. Brianne while on the run had noted that his hand had often gone to where the warg's teeth had dug deep into his body.

"Let me see them," she demanded softly. He grumbled something about women, but removed his coat and vest, leaving him only in his tunic. Pulling that over his head, Brianne leaned in, almost hissing when she saw the skin was angrily dripping blood, "Why didn't you say they looked like this?"

"I've had worse," he grumbled. Brianne warmed her fingers with her breath before pressing them to the wounds and chanting.

Brianne wiped her forehead after finishing, "They should pain you less now. I've stopped infection from setting in, but your body will need to do the rest I'm afraid. It seems dwarves are a touch resistant to magic here."

"Why do you always speak that way?" Thorin asked pulling his tunic over his head, "As if you are unfamiliar with dwarves."

"There are things…Thorin Oakenshield. That you do not know of me," Brianne explained warming her hands again. He sat in stony silence as if to let her continue, "I am not of Middle Earth…"

She let that thought sink in before she continued, "I hail from a place called the Azure Kingdom. Just before your nephews found me I was running from a great evil in Azure. He and his henchmen cornered me one evening upon a cliff and rather than capture and eventual torture, I stepped off the cliff and died…"

"You merely accepted death?" Thorin asked.

"Well you see the person I was had died a long time ago…When I stepped off that cliff I was killing the part of me that had suffered at the hands of this man, the part that had no love for her people or her kingdom," she slipped up, a hand going to her mouth.

"Her kingdom?"

There was no way she would be able to backtrack out of this now, "Yes her kingdom…I was Queen Consort Brianne Enura of Azure, but I am that woman no longer. She died four years ago with her king."

Looking upon this young woman, whose ash blonde hair hung messily in a braid down her back, Thorin saw Brianne for the first time. Beyond the dirt of hard travel and the homespun clothes, there was a regal posture accented by a delicate nose. The way she spoke at times and her ideas of being king suddenly made sense. But as soon as those thoughts of her began, he remembered that she also spoke of a king…a man, her husband, had died.

"I know the pains of losing those you love…" Thorin offered. The pair sat in companionable silence for a few moments, on alert.

"What was he like? Your king?"

Brianne got a faraway look in her eyes before speaking, "Michael was everything I ever wanted in a king. You see he was my king first and only later did he become my husband. He was steady, the rock for our kingdom. He loved the arts and supported magic. His never ending compassion for his people and his kingdom spread to all of his subjects. He once opened the keep to our people when a hurricane blew through, despite the unrest growing amongst mages. He was kind and passionate and loyal, but he is nothing now. Only dust on the wind…"

He had no experience comforting women, so he was relieved when she looked up at him with a smile, "but sometimes when you speak, I hear his voice speaking to our people. Sometimes when Kili laughs, I see his smile. And sometimes when Fili…"

She trailed off suddenly embarrassed, before continuing, "My point is that in all three of you I see great kings and princes."

"Then remember that one day…" Thorin spoke before standing, "Fili will be king and he has a duty to fulfill for our people. A duty to carry on the line of Durin…"

As he moved to begin waking the company, Brianne struggled to breath. In all the fuss of this adventure, it had totally slipped by her that Fili would one day rule under the mountain. Thorin was right of course, but it did not make it any less painful to draw herself away from Fili in the coming days.

As the moved out again, Brianne stuck close to Bilbo, keeping her eyes well away from where Fili and Kili walked ahead of them. When Bilbo went to scout ahead a few nights later, she offered to go with him, casting a cloak of shadows over the two of them. That was how Brianne found herself belly down in the dirt, looking at Azog and his pack, following closely on their tail.

Ducking just as Azog turned towards their hiding spot, the hairs on Brianne's body stood on end. Even closer than Azog was a massive bear. Though Brianne often saw bears of this size in Azure, less often did she feel magic radiating off such a beast. Bilbo pulled her away from their hiding spot, returning to the company.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked, closest to Bilbo and Brianne.

"too close" Bilbo responded as Brianne lifted the enchantment off of them, "A few leagues no more, but that's not the worst of it."

"The wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked, rolling his shoulders aggressively.

Bilbo panted before continuing, "Not yet, but they will, but we have another problem."

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked, "They saw you?"

"No they didn't," Brianne supplied, dusting the dirt from her front.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse, excellent burglar material!" Gandalf said to the group.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" Brianne demanded, "Let Bilbo speak!"

"Thank you, Bri," Bilbo said, point away from the group, "There is something else out there!"

A worried look crossed Gandalf's face as he questioned Bilbo, "What form did it take? Like a bear?"

Brianne had a sinking sensation that Gandalf knew exactly what had been trailing them, "Yes…And let me guess you know exactly what it is?"

Gandalf was silent while the dwarves bickered about turning back, but soon he offered a response, "There is a house. It's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Who's house?" Thorin demanded, "Are they friend or foe?

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us," Gandalf replied solemnly.

What choice do we have?"

"None," But Gandalf's response was drowned out by the beast's roar. With Gandalf leading the way, the company made their way through the dense forest, crossing streams and river. Soon the howls of the wargs could be heard gaining on their trail. The orc pack had caught their scent.

After one particularly loud roar from the bear beast, Gandalf shouted, "RUN! THIS WAY!"

Soon the company found themselves in a large field, headed towards a house surrounded by a tall wall. When Bombur passed her, she began running in earnest, pushing Bilbo to go faster. She soon found herself just beside Fili, who led the company towards the door of the cottage. Slamming into the door, Fili and Kili, who joined them began slamming into the door.

"OH FOR MAKER'S SAKE!" Brianne cried, reaching for the latch just above her head, throwing the door open and pulling everyone within reach into the cottage. Her face paled as she saw the giant bear emerge from the wood, "CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!"

The dwarves began to work together to close the heavy door. Gandalf and Bilbo behind them with their swords at the ready as the beast began to charge. Just as they closed the door, the bear's maw slammed through the opening, catching Brianne's forearm and crushing it between its teeth. It immediately let go of her snarling, but the damage was already done. Crying out she stumbled backwards, just as the dwarves closed the door and dropped the bar.

Dropping to her knees, she clutched her mangled forearm. What little magic she had after a handful of hours of sleep, was used just to stop the bleeding.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT GANDALF?!" Brianne cried through gritted teeth. Fili moved to bind her hand, "DON'T TOUCH ME! GOD FUCK!"

Fili flinched away from her like a kicked puppy. Shocked by her sudden outburst, Bilbo was the first to recover, leading Brianne to a quiet corner to bind her forearm.

In the other room, Brianne barely heard Gandalf describing the beast and suggesting that the dwarves get some sleep. Around her the dwarves settled into stalls and chairs, snoring almost immediately.

Brianne hissed when Bilbo poured water to clean the wound and couldn't stop tears from streaming down her face as Bilbo tightly wrapped bindings around her arm. Creating a sling with the remaining bandages, Brianne flexed her fingers, pain lancing up her arm. She would have to sleep before healing it and until then keep her arm in the sling.

Though sunset was fast approaching and exhausted roared in every inch of her body. She could not sleep after the days of fast travel had covered her in dirt and sweat. Though she longed for a bath, she would settle for a cloth and clean water.

"Gandalf?" she whispered, careful not to disturb the sleeping dwarves. Fili, Dwalin, and Balin remained awake, smoking from pipes. "Can you find me some cloth and perhaps a bowl of water?"

"Of course my dear," Gandalf set about gathering a bar of soap, a bucket of clean fresh water and a clean cloth. Brianne could've cried when she saw the soap, the likes of which she hadn't seen since Rivendell. Tucking herself behind a curtain, she stripped out of her tunic, careful to not jostle her arm. Though Brianne had done it before, cleaning off with only one free hand took time. Washing her hair was the hardest part. She dunked her head into the bucket, wringing it out with one hand then furiously rubbing the soap into her hair. Dunking again, she finally rinsed the soap from her hair.

Drying off quickly, she redressed before running her free hand through her hair. She exited the curtain before taking a seat beside Gandalf. For a few moments she struggled to braid her hair again.

Bashfully she looked at the dwarves surrounding the table, "Would one of you mind braiding my hair?"

Dwalin almost spit out his water when Fili responded, "Come ere…I'll do it for you."

Tentatively she crossed over to him, sitting cross legged in below him. Across the table, Balin, patted his brother's back as he coughed up the water. Fili set down his pipe before casually running his fingers through her hair. Brianne bit down a moan. Before beginning, he rubbed her scalp and this time Brianne did moan.

Behind her, Fili shifted uncomfortably. Did she know what she was doing to him making noises like that, especially as he braided her hair of all things. Focusing on the task at hand he began to braid her hair with a gentle deftness.

"Thank you.." Brianne murmured, "I'm sorry for earlier, Master Fili."

Brianne strode away from him, settling in a corner before exhaustion overcame her. In the middle of the night Brianne woke to knocking at the door. Due to the snores echoing around her, she was surprised she heard it at all. Cautiously, with her dagger in her good hand, she lifted the bar, then pushed open the heavy oak door.

Covered in hair and naked, a man stood before her. The man quirked his head before beckoning her outside. He strode over to a nearby chair where large pants were laid out. As gracefully as possible, the man stepped into the pants, tying them close before turning to address her.

"Who are you?" the man asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Brianne had to crane her neck in order to see the man.

"I'll give you my name if you give me yours?" Brianne responded.

The man barked out a laugh, "You are brave, young one, especially for someone who is staying in my home. My name is Beorn."

"Thank you Master Beorn and thank you for your hospitality for me and my company. My name is Brianne and the remainder of my company still rests inside. I do forgive our intrusion," Brianne continued, bowing respectfully to Beorn. She hissed as she twisted her arm.

"How did you hurt yourself?" Beorn asked, inclining his head to her arm.

Brianne laughed lightly, "Actually…Your other form caught me as we entered your home. Skinchanging is not magic I see often."

A look of horror crossed his face and he crossed quickly to her. He easily stood three heads above Brianne, so she craned her neck to look at his face. Gently...more gently than Brianne expected, he cradled her arm and removed the bandages. Seeing the deep gash made her head spin.

"Sit here a moment…" he said softly. Without complaint Brianne sat down in the oversized chair. When he returned he carried a pot of salve. Using his fingers to apply the salve, Beorn rewrapped the wound.

"You didn't have to do that…" Brianne muttered, "But thank you."

Beorn looked at her oddly, "It goes against my nature to harm a woman, so it is my duty to ensure you heal properly. So what brings you to my cottage at the edge of Mirkwood?"

**So there we have it! Brianne finally reveals some more of herself to Thorin, then gets told off. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Mirkwoods' Deceit

_**I do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. In addition, I will be using direct quotes from the movies which I do not own; I give all credit to the wonderful team of The Hobbit and Peter Jackson. Without the hard work of these artists, I would be unable to write Brianne's story.**_

**Well Chapter 12 for you. I had a really difficult starting this chapter and ending the last. I just couldn't decide on a good transition, so I hope I've done it and you justice. Enjoy!**

"Well its actually quite the adventure," Brianne began, "Inside your cottage, rests a wizard, a hobbit, and 13 dwarves."

"I don't like dwarves…" Beorn bristled.

Brianne rested a palm against his arm, "We mean you no harm…We were seeking refuge from Azog the Defiler, who hunts us as we speak."

"I thought I was chasing orcs off my lands, but I did not know Azog the Defiler was amongst them," Beorn growled, "I will continue to listen to your story."

"Of those 13 dwarves, one of them is Thorin Oakenshield, who is journeying with this company in hopes of reclaiming his lost homeland, Erebor."

"I have heard of this Oakenshield…I will allow you to stay, but I want to speak to this Oakenshield," Beorn stated.

Brianne loosed a breath she did not know she was holding, "Thank you Beorn."

As she explained the first light of dawn crested over the cottage's walls. Brianne basked in the quiet morning, listening to Beorn chopping wood and the soft hum of his bees. She could've fallen asleep to in the oversized chair; it had been a good while since she felt so peaceful.

Dozing in the morning sun, Gandalf's voice stirred her. Stroking her hair, she was surprised to feel something woven into the braid. She pulled the braid forward and fondled the intricately carved bead. Many of the dwarves had a similar one, but Fili must've taken this from his own hair to put it in hers.

"Good Morning!" Gandalf grinned

"Who are you?" Beorn growled. Brianne watched from the shade of the seat, ready to rise at a moment's notice.

"I'm Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey," he stuttered. Bilbo was tucked in Gandalf's shadow, avoiding being spotted by the tall skinchanger.

"Never heard of him"

"I'm a wizard," Gandalf explained, "Perhaps you've heard of my colleague, Radagast the Brown? He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood."

"What do you want?" Beorn asked, halting his woodcutting.

"Well simply to thank you for your hospitality," Gandalf bowed his head in thanks, "You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgings here last night."

Bilbo peaked his head from out behind Gandalf, startling Beorn. He hefted his axe, but before he could swing, Brianne stood from her place and walked slowly over to trio.

"Who is this little fellow?"

"Master Beorn…" Brianne started, "That little fellow is Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, a hobbit. Just as I told you this morning."

"Oh Brianne!" Relief flooded Gandalf's voice, "I see you've met Beorn."

Brianne nodded, "Yes..and he knows of the thirteen dwarves hiding away in his cottage. Would you still like them to come in pairs Beorn?"

He rested the axe over his shoulder and gave Brianne one nod. She turned towards the door, beckoning with her hand. Dwalin and Balin came out together, introducing themselves. Following them were Oin and Gloin, who bowed together.

"We have Oin and Gloin," Brianne supplied for the pair

Then came Ori, and Dori, who introduced them, "Dori and Ori at your service."

"I don't want your service!" Beorn growled. Fili and Kili came next, both of whom refused to bow or introduce themselves.

Rolling her eyes, Brianne introduced them, "Fili, Crown Prince of Erebor, and Kili, Prince of Erebor."

"Here we have Nori, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur," Brianne stated as the four stumbled out the cottage door. Only one dwarf remained and when he exited the cottage door, Beorn recognized him immediately.

"Thorin Oakshield…" Beorn stated, "Your woman told me who you were."

Brianne shot a dark look at Fili when he moved to argue. It was best not to anger their host as he invited them in for breakfast. Very slowly the dwarves returned inside, taking seats around his large table. Brianne was the last to go in, Beorn following behind her.

"I'm sorry..." Beorn started, "I figured you belonged to the dwarf since you traveled with him."

"No apologies needed, Beorn," Brianne smiled softly, "But I belong to no one."

Brianne took a seat near Bilbo, helping herself to warm bread slathered in fresh honey. Beorn moved around the table, first pouring fresh milk in Brianne's tankard, then into the others'. Bilbo nibbled on cheese and a piece of fruit beside her. Thorin sat at the other end of the table, leaning against an engraved pillar.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield…" Beorn began, "Tell me why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin responded stoically. The least he could do is be forthcoming and pleasant to their host.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved," Beorn explained. Losing her appetite when she caught sight of the shackles he still wore, Brianne set down her bread and took a small sip from the large tankard.

"Not for work you understand but for sport…Caging skinchangers and torturing them seemed to amuse him," Beorn finished.

Beside her Bilbo spoke up, "There are others like you?"

"Once there were many…" Beorn trailed off, turning away from the hobbit.

"And now?" Bilbo asked.

Beorn turned back to Bilbo, "Now there is only one…"

He passed Brianne again, but she stopped him gently with her hand, "I am sorry…for your loss."

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn," Beorn stated, directing his attention back to Thorin.

"Before Durin's Day falls…" Gandalf replied, cleaning his pipe.

Beorn huffed, "You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood," Gandalf explained. At the mere mention of the forest's name, tensions rose in the room.

"A darkness lies upon that forest," Beorn explained, "Fell things creep beneath those trees. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We'll take the elven road; that path is still safe," continued Gandalf.

"SAFE?" scoffed Beorn, "The Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not…"

"What do you mean?" Thorin had risen from the table, but turned back to face Beorn where he sat.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive," Beorn rose to his full height across from Brianne, "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives that they believe are lesser than their own. But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

"If what you say is true," Thorin started, "Horses. Then supplies to venture onwards through the forest: water, rope, food and the like."

Beorn nodded, then left the cottage in order to gather his ponies. Around her the company was a flurry of movement, gather supplies and packing them tightly to the ponies that Beorn brought into the surrounding pasture. By midday, the ponies were packed and the company began to mount them.

Brianne stroked her pony's mane, then assured her ropes and dagger was strapped soundly to her body. Away from the company, Beorn and Gandalf had a hushed conversation, casting about worried glances. If the dwarves noticed anything, they didn't mention it, but everyone seemed on edge. When Gandalf broke away from Beorn, Brianne quietly walked up to him.

"Thank you Beorn…" she whispered, resting her hand gently on his arm.

Beorn looked down at her, "I would offer you a place here, Lady Brianne…Where the dwarves go, great darkness will follow."

Brianne was shocked at his offer, "Thank you Beorn…I…I appreciate it more than you know, but I've started on this journey, I must see it to the end."

He kissed the top of her head, "You're too good for them, but go while you still have the light. Your hunters are not far behind."

Brianne nodded, but mounted her pony, spurring it forward to catch up with the company in the distance. As dusk approached, they reached the edge of Mirkwood, rain began to drip on to them.

"Set the ponies loose," Gandalf demanded, dismounting his horse, "Let them return to their master."

As soon as Brianne dismounted the pony shot off back towards the sanctuary. She longed to follow it, especially as she turned to survey the forest before her. Brianne felt sick looking at it; it looked dead, but the darkness between the trees suggested something else entirely.

"This forest feels sick…" Bilbo murmured beside her, twisting something in his palm. Glancing down nausea overwhelmed her. Whatever Bilbo had found in the goblin tunnels was in his palm, "As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

Brianne moved away from Bilbo unable to stand near the object any longer. She followed Gandalf, who stepped into the forest proper, "Not unless we go 200 miles north or twice that distance south."

The air felt heavy in the forest, pressing down on Brianne. Attempting to shake the fog from her brain, Brianne was shocked to see Gandalf quickly exit the forest.

"Not my horse!" Gandalf shouted, "I need it!"

Murmurs spread between the dwarves, but Bilbo was the one to speak up, "You're not leaving us?"

Gandalf looked solemnly at Bilbo, "I would not do this unless I had to."

Still shaking the fog off her mind, she missed the brief conversation between Bilbo and Gandalf, but afterwards Bilbo looked anxious.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor," Gandalf stated, mounting his horse, "Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me. This is not the Greenwood of old. There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray?" Bilbo asked, "What does that mean?!"

"You must stay on the path. Do not leave it," Gandalf explained, "If you do, you'll never find it again. No matter what may come…stay on the path."

He galloped off without another word, leaving the company staring at his retreating form. Even in the few moments Brianne had spent in the woods had cast doubt in her mind. She quivered, almost rooted to the spot.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day," Thorin called, leading the way, "Bri, with me at the front."

Hearing her name, Brianne swallowed a lungful of air, then followed after Thorin. The trees towered over them, pressing them in closely. Dwalin slipped in front of her to follow directly behind Thorin, leaving her in front of Fili. She tried not to think of the blonde dwarf behind her, but when she stumbled on a root, he caught her elbow, pulling her back up beside him.

"Watch your step," he breathed. They were much too close; she could smell him, feel his heart roaring beneath her. Brianne leaned into him, breathing his scent deeply.

"The path turns this way," Thorin shouted, shaking the fuzz from Brianne's mind. She pulled away from Fili, started to apologize, thought better of it, and turned to follow Thorin. This damn forest would be the end of her.

An hour later…or maybe it was just a few minutes, Brianne found herself cross under a stone formation between Fili and Kili. When did Kili get in front of me? Trying to clear her head, she shook her head back and forth, trying to remember when Kili got in front of her. She should remember…They hadn't been walking that long, had they?

Darkness closed in around them, when Dwalin turned them to the path. She could feel it beneath her feet, but…could she even feel her feet? She thought about wiggling her toes, but couldn't tell if they had actually moved. Someone bumped into her, sending her tumbling down the path. Coming to a stop, she rolled over onto her back, laughing.

"Hahaha..." she giggled, "I fell. Someone…hahaha…bumped into me and whoops I fell."

Fili and Kili hoisted her up by her arms, "Are you quite alright love?"

Was that Fili or Kili asking? She glanced between the two. In darkness she could barely tell, but soon she found her feet again and the giggling died down.

God…had it been days they'd been in the forest? Brianne couldn't tell how the time passed with the canopy overhead.

"We found the bridge," Kili called to the rest of the company. When had Kili gotten in front of her again? Bilbo approached the destroyed edge of the bridge, Brianne following close behind.

"Let me handle this," Brianne stated. She summoned a bit of magic…once, twice, a third time. Nothing happened. Suddenly the fog on her brain cleared a little bit. The magic of the forest was dampening her own magic. She had never been without her magic and had the illusion of the forest not dulled her senses, she would likely be in hysterics, but rather she just laughed.

"We could try to swim it?" Bofur suggested. Something about the water niggled in the back of her mind.

"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said?" Thorin asked, "A dark magic lies upon this forest. The waters of this stream are enchanted. We must find another way across."

The company began to search around, while Brianne experimentally attempted to create fire. A slight flame started but was quickly extinguished. She wasn't totally unprepared then.

Kili shook some vines that ran parallel to the bridge, "These vines look strong enough!"

Before he could cross, Thorin stopped him, "Kili! We send the lightest first."

Everyone looked towards Brianne and Bilbo. Both of whom stared out at the water, until they felt the eyes of thirteen dwarves staring at them. Bilbo moved to complain, but knew it was a losing battle. Brianne simply strode forward and gripped the nearest branch. Sliding from vine to vine, Brianne soon found herself within jumping distance. She launched herself at the edge, slamming hard into her injured arm. The pain woke her up from the forest's drug induced stupor.

Bilbo soon landed right beside her. He began shaking his head, "Something is not right…This is not right at all. Is it Bri?"

"No Bilbo…Something is not right," Brianne responded, turning towards the dwarves, all of whom had begun climbing on the vines.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Bilbo shouted turning to faces the dwarves as well, "Oh…"

They all looked ridiculous, attempting to cross the vines at once. Brianne giggled under breath as Bilbo slapped his face beside her. That sent her into an even bigger fit of giggles, the pain in her almost all but disappearing. Bombur fell asleep just as Thorin joined Brianne and Bilbo on the other side. Brianne offered a hand to Fili while Bilbo and Thorin moved slightly up the path. She tugged him hard as he leapt to the edge. His momentum carried him farther than she thought and he landed squarely on top of her.

Now he was laughing on top of her, which sent her into another fit of giggles. Brianne nuzzled against his face, breathing his scent in deeply. Just as her lips formed together to begin kissing his neck, Kili called from near them, "Fili…A hand please!"

Fili rose from atop her, pulling her up before offering a hand to his brother. Soon all the dwarves, including a snoring Bombur were safely on the other side. Creating a makeshift stretcher, they loaded Bombur on. Fili and Kili carried one end, while Dwalin and Bofur carried the other. Moving through the forest was much more difficult now.

"We need to take a rest…" Ori called. The dwarves sat around her, panting heavily.

"What is that?" Bilbo asked to no one in particular, "Those voices…Can you hear them?"

Brianne nodded absentmindedly. She heard voices alright.

"I hear nothing," Thorin replied, "No wind…no birds."

Beside her Bilbo plucked at what looked like a spider web. Brianne hated spiders and if she had the energy, she would've slapped his hand away from the well woven web. Instead she watched as he plucked the web a few times, watching it reverberate through the tree above them. It was almost pretty she thought.

"This is taking too long..." Thorin complained. God did he ever stop? "Is there no end to this accursed forest?"

"None that I can see…Only trees and more trees," answered Gloin, looking down the path.

Thorin was suddenly moving again, "This way…Do as I say! Follow me!"

Brianne reluctantly pulled herself up, grabbing Bilbo's arm, "No wait!" Bilbo shouted after the company. Brianne pulled on his arm again. It would not do to get separated from the company. At this point, Brianne only began to remember bits and pieces. Maybe they climbed a cliff….maybe they wandered around the same spot for hours.

Nearby she heard Balin say "I don't remember this bit…None of its familiar."

She willed her voice to agree, but all that came out was giggles. Somewhere below her, she heard Dori wonder, "It's got to be here. It can't have just disappeared."

Brianne nearly tripped over Bilbo who sat down on an outcropping of rocks. Rather than wander with the rest of the company, she plopped down beside him, humming no particular tune.

"Unless someone's moved it?" Dwalin stated. Well that seemed ridiculous, didn't it? Who could move an entire path?

"It's not over here neither," Ori offered. The company soon rejoined moving forward. At least Brianne thought they were moving forward, when she looked down at her feet they looked like they were walking backwards. She giggled to herself, playing with the bead in her hair.

"Look…" Dori broke the silence between the company, "A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods."

Bofur took the pouch from Dori's hands, "Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less."

Brianne was reduced to tears, laughing so hard.

"What are you laughing for?" Kili or was it Fili asked beside her.

"Its…just.." she gasped between bursts of laughter, "We're dwarves…from…the…Blue Mountains. We've…been here before."

"We're going round in circles," Bilbo finished for her, "We are lost."

"We're not lost," Thorin insisted, "We keep heading east."

Brianne glanced around, which way was east again…or was it west. Bilbo began to climb the tree beside her as the dwarves bickered around her. Fili and Kili pushed again Dori, Nori, and Ori. Watching them argue amongst themselves had Brianne in tears again. She continued to laugh even when she felt something pick her up and wrap in something sticky.

Darkness…something covering her mouth and encompassing darkness…what was it? Where was she? How did she get here? She tried to remember. What was her name? Something with a B..Bree…No that wasn't right. Brianne? That sounded right. What was she doing here? She remembered golden hair, singing, trolls, and or…orcs. Suddenly it all came rushing back, and Brianne thrashed in the darkness.

**So there we have it! The chapter was getting a little long, so I decided to leave off here! I'll be back with the next installment soon. If you like what you've read to far, please review and follow! Thank you!**


	13. Elven Escape

_**I do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. In addition, I will be using direct quotes from the movies which I do not own; I give all credit to the wonderful team of The Hobbit and Peter Jackson. Without the hard work of these artists, I would be unable to write Brianne's story.**_

**Creepy giant spiders and sassy elves. What more could a reader ask for? Enjoy!**

Brianne was only thrashing for a few moments before she felt herself falling again. Although something slowed her fall, she landed squarely on solid earth. Around her she could feel things moving. Taking a calming breath, Brianne lit a small flame and began to burn through whatever was binding her. Within moments, she had burned enough to begin pulling at it. Light poured in over her and her skin crawled when she saw the massive webs surrounding her.

She withdrew her dagger and began cutting into the other sacs, helping the dwarves up. Spiders descended all around them. Brianne lit up her hand, tossing out fireballs towards the closest spiders. Flames began licking away at the webs, spreading quickly through the dead forest. Realizing her mistake, Brianne blew a gust of wind to put out the flames, switching to ice.

She froze a spider perched over Bombur as dwarves pulled on each of the legs. Brianne stabbed deeply into the anthrax of a spider that got too close to Thorin, who promptly cut it down. Behind her, she heard Kili cry. He was caught up in a spider's legs. She froze it in place, then Fili decapitated it.

All around her the dwarves punched, kicked, and slashed at the spiders. But Bilbo was nowhere to be found. She searched all around for the small hobbit, when she heard Thorin call, "We're clear!"

She returned to the company, hoping Bilbo would return to them soon. A spider descended in front of them, but dropped as an arrow whizzed through its head. Brianne looked up in the direction of the arrow, tensing when she saw an elf soaring through branches. All around them elves appeared armed to the teeth.

The elf in front of them, spoke something in elvish, but as Thorin dropped his weapon the others followed suit.

"Kili!" Beside her, Fili shouted out, looking in the direction of Kili's shout for help. Brianne tensed, bringing fire back into her palm. She just needed enough of a distraction to allow someone to save Kili. She launched it towards the elf closest her. When she moved to run through the opening, she found a dagger pressing deeply into her throat.

"Try that again…" the elf growled, "And I will kill you, witch. Bind her hands."

If Brianne struggled it would kill her. Another elf pulled her hands tightly behind her back, then bound them in some kind of rope. They threw her back to the dwarves, blood slipping its way down her neck. Fili caught her, then sighed in relief when he saw Kili escorted by a red haired elf into the fray.

"SEARCH THEM!" the lead elf shouted. Around her the elves began to search and remove the dwarves of all their weapons. All Brianne had on her was the elven dagger; her real weapon they couldn't take. Beside her the elf searching Fili had an armful of daggers and weapons.

"Where do you even hide all those?" Brianne whispered to him.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" He winked at her. Even after being captured, the dwarven prince had the audacity to wink at her.

"No Talking!" the lead elf shouted, stepping in front of Brianne, "What is a woman doing in the company of…dwarves?"

Brianne echoed the words Fili had said to her just a moment before, "Wouldn't you like to find out?"

The elf scoffed before turning away to address the red haired elf, speaking in hushed elvish. Another interrupted them, showing the pair Thorin's sword and Brianne's dagger. The blonde elf, Legolas Brianne assumed from what the others called him, tested it experimentally.

"Where did you get these?" Legolas asked.

"It was given to me," Thorin barked out.

"And you? Woman?" Legolas turned on Brianne, "Was it given to you as well?"

"Master Elrond of Rivendell gave us leave to keep those weapons after we found them in a troll horde," Brianne explained through gritted teeth. Suddenly Brianne found herself at the end of Thorin's sword.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well," Legolas scoffed, "Move out!"

The elves began to escort the company out of the spiders' lair. Brianne glanced around once more for Bilbo, "Thorin," she whispered as the dwarf passed her, "Where's Bilbo?"

One of the elves shoved her forward, almost making her lose her footing, but she continued onward. Soon light began to filter through the trees and rushing water could be heard. Despite their current predicament, Brianne was glad to leave Mirkwood behind. When they approached the elven door, crossing a great stone bridge, Brianne tensed. It looked as if they would be underground yet again.

But when the gate closed behind them, Brianne was shocked to see natural light flowing into the antechamber. Great stone arches surrounded them accented by green moss. Guards, armed to the teeth, stood at attention throughout the cavern. Soon the stone gave way beneath them and Brianne found herself walking among tree roots. Even inside the water rushed through the cavern. A city, tucked away in the dark, diseased Mirkwood.

"Bring the woman and that one," Legolas stated, pointing at Thorin, "To meet my father. The others can go to the dungeon."

The path split as did the elven guards; Brianne and Thorin were escorted further up in the cavern as the others delved deeper into the elven city. As they approached the center of the city, Brianne caught sight of Legolas' father, the apparent king, stretched languidly in the throne. A crown of antlers, rested upon his fine long blonde hair. Gold rings adorned his fingers, and a luxurious red velvet cape draped over his shoulders.

Brianne was forced to kneel before him, though beside her Thorin remain standing. She defiantly looked at the elf before her, squaring her shoulders. If she would be forced to kneel, she would maintain some of her dignity.

"We found them in the forest, Your Majesty," Legolas supplied, "Caught in the spider's webs bearing these."

Legolas presented Thorin's sword and Brianne's dagger to the king, who tested them in a way similar to his son, "And where pray tell, did you come upon these?"

Thorin stoically looked forward, so Brianne took it upon herself to reply, "Lord Elrond of Rivendell gave us leave to keep these weapons after finding them abandoned in a troll horde…Your Majesty."

The elf looked at her with mild interest as if surprised her received an answer at all. Rising to his full height from the throne, the cape fell from his shoulders. He prowled towards like her like a lion stalking its prey.

"I wouldn't get to close, Your Majesty," Legolas suggested, "She was casting when we apprehended them. Nearly burned the forest down trying to escape from the spiders, then attacked one of our soldiers."

"Well well what have we here then?" the king asked, leaning in close to Brianne, "What is a woman…let alone one with magic doing traveling with Thorin Oakenshield?"

"I think," Brianne started, "Your Majesty, that he would be better suited to answer that question."

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand…" he spoke as he circled Thorin, "A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary. Or something of that ilk. You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule…The King's Jewel, the Arkenstone."

Brianne glanced up at Thorin, who finally glanced away from the king. Thorin really needed lesson in keeping his face neutral and schooling his emotions.

"It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire," the king continued, "White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

Beside her Thorin laughed under his breath before stating, "I am listening,"

"I will let you go if you but return what is mine,"

"A favor for a favor?" Thorin asked as he turned his back to the king.

The king eagerly took a step forward, "You have my word. One king to another."

The relief Brianne had left just a moment go turned to despair, when Thorin responded, "I would not trust Thranduil the great king to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us."

"THORIN!" Brianne cried, turning her body towards him, but before she could continue, Legolas struck her across the jaw, sending her flying.

"You," Thorin continued, barely noticing Brianne as he stepped towards Thranduil, "who lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless seeking your help! But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!"

Brianne barely caught the dwarvish curse Thorin yelled, but as she pulled herself to a sitting position, she saw Thranduil lean in close to Thorin, "Do not speak to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin."

Thranduil face slowly became a mess of scars and tendons. He spoke a few hushed words to Thorin, before leaning away. Gasping, Brianne recognized a glamour when she saw one as the scars abruptly disappeared.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen. You are just like him…" Thranduil mounted the stairs to his throne before heavily taking a seat, "Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I'm patient; I can wait."

The guards began tugging Thorin away from Thranduil as one unceremoniously pulled Brianne up and escorted her away. She caught one last look at the elven king, who sat fuming upon his chair, his fingers steepled in front of his face. Thorin stopped struggling as they descended the stairs, muttering angrily under his breath.

Brianne found herself being launched into a cell, slamming hard into a warm body. The guards hadn't even released her from her bindings. Turning on her heel she launched herself at the door, shouting at the guards, "AT LEAST CUT MY DAMN HANDS FREE, YOU ELVEN BASTARDS!"

Anger threatened to overwhelm her. Anger at the damn forest; anger at the damn spiders; anger at the bloody elves; and mostly anger at one Thorin Oakenshield. Swallowing a large breath to yell at Thorin, all the air left her when deft fingers untied her bindings. Looking over her shoulder, anger boiled to the forefront again. Behind her Fili was gently untying her wrists, rubbing the spots where they had dug red angry welts into her skin.

"Thank you," she whispered tersely, sliding with her back to the cell door. Fili took a tentative step away from her. Pulling her knees in tightly and resting her head on them, Brianne took a few calming breaths. It wasn't Fili's fault that she couldn't let things go further. It wasn't his fault that every time he touched her, her mind went fuzzy and the blood roared in her ears. It wasn't his fault that she had developed feelings for him.

She felt tears prick her eyes and without even realizing, she was crying in earnest. Muffling her sobs in one arm, the other clutching desperately to her pendent. Brianne smelled him before she felt him slid down and wrap an arm around her. Fili laced his fingers through hers, simply holding her until her sobs quieted.

"I…I'm sorry," Brianne whispered, "I'm so sorry for everything…"

Fili chuckled below her, "Don't be sorry…It's been quite a journey so far. You haven't cried once, not even when you were whipped. I think you needed this."

"Thank you," she laughed mirthlessly, "I think…there are some things I need to tell you. Fili…Gods where do I even start? I'm not of Middle Earth. The place I hail from, Azure….was entrenched in civil war at least until four years ago. When the king, my husband, was murdered by the man that tortured and imprisoned me for the next four year, until I escaped and plunged willingly to my death rather than be his prisoner again. I woke up, your lips on mine…I thought…I thought I… had crossed into the afterlife to be with Michael again."

Fili was quiet for a long moment, "I know. I heard you tell uncle…"

"Then you also heard…" Brianne trailed off, looking at their intertwined hands.

"Yes I did, but I can't just turn off whatever is going on between us…" Fili whispered, "I dream of that night you know. That night we pretend didn't happen…I dream of the feeling of you under my hands, speaking my name. Not only that, I dream of holding you as you sleep or as you laugh. Mahal I love it when you smile."

"Fili…" Brianne started, laying her hand on his thigh.

"No Bri…Let me finish. There are more important things that being king. I've gone my whole life only being a prince in name and I will not deny myself the happiness you could bring me. I cannot promise what the future will hold, but I would like to try…If you're willing?" Fili concluded. Her heart swelled and though her brain screamed that this would only lead to pain and heartache later, she cupped his cheek and kissed him.

Kissing him before had been nothing compared to kissing him now. He was tentative at first, barely brushing his lips with hers, but as she leaned in closer, he cupped the back of her head. Brianne was overwhelmed by everything: the way his lips were soft and supple, his beard soft as it tickled her lightly, and his hand holding her as if she would break at any moment.

Pulling away when she heard a cough, Brianne turned to see the red haired elf paused in front of their cell. She had the queerest look on her face, but said nothing as she continued on. Brianne heard her stop in front of Fili's neighboring cell, "The stone in your hand, what is it?"

"It is a talisman," Kili responded.

"He must be playing with mother's stone again," Fili whispered nuzzling her neck. Brianne found it hard to listen to their conversation with him doing that.

"Or not! Depending on whether you believe that kind of thing. It's just a token," Kili said, "A runestone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise."

"What did he promise?" Brianne turned to Fili.

Fili leaned back, "We promised her that we'd come back to her…That this quest would not take us from her. She worries about us…Thinks we're a touch reckless."

"You? Reckless?" Brianne scoffed, "What's she like? Your mother?"

"Mum? Well she's Thorin's sister…So imagine a regal more feminine Thorin. Dis, Mum, she raised us by herself with some help from Uncle and occasionally Dwalin and Balin. It was a good life in the Blue Mountains, but we grew up on tales of the grand balls and feasts of Erebor. It was incredible that Uncle invited us along at all. Mum almost had a fit when she found out; almost didn't let Kili leave…What about your parents?" Fili concluded.

"My mother…well she ran our household and expected things done a specific way. She always expected me to get married to some high lord then give her grandchildren…But my father was my best friend..." Brianne sighed, "He wanted me to simply be happy and that meant learning to fight with my brothers and becoming mage captain for the king. Sometimes it's hard to remember their faces…"

The pair sat in comfortable silence, listening to Kili tell the elf stories of the outside world or thee water flowing through the caverns. Brianne was just dozing off on Fili's shoulder when she heard one of the dwarves.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise," Bofur called out from his cell, "Must be nearly dawn."

Closer Brianne heard Ori whimper, "We're never going to reach the mountain are we?"

"Not stuck in there, you're not!"

"BILBO!" Brianne cried, reaching through the bars of her cell to touch the hobbit that appeared carrying a ring of keys. Releasing them from their cell, Brianne scooped up the hobbit kissing him soundly on the cheek.

After she put him down, he set about letting the others out of their cells, urging them to stay quiet. The dwarves began to clamor up the stairs.

"Not that way!" Bilbo whispered, headed down deeper into the cavern, "Down here. Follow me."

Fili and Brianne looked to Thorin, who nodded his agreement, "Go!"

Down and down they crept into the wine cellar. Around her the dwarves complained, but Bilbo ushered them behind barrel stacked on their sides.

"Everyone climb into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo asked, glancing at the drunken elves nervously

Dwalin, who was closest to the hobbit, immediately disagreed, "Are you mad? They'll find us."

Shaking his head, Bilbo insisted, "No...No…No. They won't, I promise you. Please, please. You must trust me."

Without further requests, Brianne slipped into a barrel, awaiting the moment everyone would follow. When Thorin demanded they do what Bilbo said, they begrudgingly loaded into the barrels. Fili and Kili loaded into barrels on either side of her.

"Bilbo?" she asked when he passed her, "What's your plan here? Not that I don't trust you, but a plan would be appreciated."

"Just hold on tight, Bri, and hold your breath" he offered as he counted to assure everyone was in a barrel. He suggested the same advice to the others before pulling on the large lever.

"Why should I hold my…" Brianne started to ask as her barrel began to roll and fall, plunging into the waters below.

**There you have it! Snarky kings and finally the Fili and Bri have a chance to talk! Let me know what you think! Reviews are welcome! Thank you to all the new people who have started following Bri's story; it means the world to me that you keep coming back to read more.**


	14. Arrival in Laketown

_**I do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. In addition, I will be using direct quotes from the movies which I do not own; I give all credit to the wonderful team of The Hobbit and Peter Jackson. Without the hard work of these artists, I would be unable to write Brianne's story.**_

**So here we have it! The next installment of Freedom! Thank you to all the people that have favorited and followed my story! It's my day off before I start working a regular schedule again, so expect at least one more update today!**

Gasping for air as her barrel bobbed to the top of the water, Brianne looked around as the other surfaced around her. Not for the first time Brianne found herself searching desperately for Bilbo, when she heard a splash. Bilbo surfaced, sputtering and swimming towards the clustered barrels. Brianne hoisted him up, putting him in an empty barrel as Thorin began to move the company forward.

The water began to pick up speed and as they rounded the corner Brianne heard the roar of a waterfall. Again she plunged into the deep water, rolling through the river's rapids. Barrels crashed into each other as they careened down the river.

Ahead of them armed elves moved about furiously to close the gate, shutting off their escape route. Brianne saw Thorin slam into the closed gate, the barrels bottlenecking in the causeway. Before the elves could collect the escaped prisoners, arrows began sprouting from their bodies and orcs climbed over the gate wall.

"WATCH OUT!" Bofur screamed over the roar of the water, "THERE'S ORCS!"

"Well shit…" Brianne muttered, summoning ice to freeze an orc in place, then a stone fist to shatter it. Another wave of her hand had another orc being blown off the side. Beside her, Kili leapt out of his barrel to make his way to lever that kept the company trapped in the causeway. Bodies fell in the water around her, but Brianne kept her eyes glued to Kili.

Dwalin tossed him a sword, which he used to shatter the frozen orc before him. Fili tossed a dagger at another that threatened to overwhelm his brother. In the second she took to look at Fili, she missed the largest orc drawing a bowstring aimed directly at her. Though the orc was likely aiming for her head, his arrow protruded out of the front of her shoulder. It gave Kili enough time to flip the lever and drop into his barrel before they were rocketing down the river again.

Breath…breath…BREATH! Brianne though as her barrel bobbed in and out of the water. Every toss threw her against the wall of the barrel, breaking the ends off the arrow. The thought of casting as she struggled to breath went out the door. So Brianne braced herself and took deep breaths every time she got the chance.

Soon the current of the river slowed and through the haze of oxygen deprivation, Brianne heard her name.

"BRI! WHERE'S BRI?" someone called. Brianne mustered up her strength and sat up in the barrel.

"Here…" she gasped, "I'm fine…Just an arrow."

Fili was looking back at her, the worry evident on his face, but before they could continue Thorin began to address the company, "Anything behind us?"

"Not that I can see," Balin replied, wringing water from his beard.

Bofur popped up out of his barrel, spitting water out before speaking, "I think we've outrun the orcs."

"Not for long. We've lost the current," came Thorin's dark reply, "Make for the shore!"

Brianne willed herself out of the barrel and began to swim to the nearby shore. Her shoulder ached with every stoke, but within a few moments her pulled herself on to land. Bilbo pulled himself right beside her, heaving for breaths.

"Let's see that arrow…" Fili stated, approaching her from behind.

Brianne pulled the arrow abruptly from her shoulder, eeking out a loud groan, "I'm fine…It's nothing. I'll heal it."

Brianne cast just enough to stem the flow of blood, but didn't seal them when she noticed some dark substance mixed in. Before she had a moment to think about it, Thorin was calling for them to move on.

"Bri's wounded; we should bind it," Bofur stated and he inspected the wound himself.

"There's an orc pack on our trail…" Thorin continued, "We keep moving."

"To where?" demanded Balin.

Bilbo replied quickly as if it was obvious, "To the mountain. We're so close."

"A lake lies between us and that mountain!" Balin explained, "We've no way to cross it!"

Brianne rose from her seated position, walking away from the bickering dwarves. As she walked up the hill, her vision started to spin and she found herself falling.

"Miss…Miss!" a voice above her shouted, shaking her awake. Brianne bolted upright, crying out at the sudden movement. He offered a hand to her and delicately helped her up.

"I saw you pass out from my barge…Oh gods, you're wounded," he trailed off when someone started shouting her name.

"BRI!" Fili mounted the hill. The stranger defensively pushed her behind him drawing his bow. The rest of the company followed behind Fili.

"Move and you die…" the stranger stated, bow ready to fire. Brianne placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Sir…" she began, "These dwarves before you are my escorts to the Iron Hills."

"And what business do you have with the dwarves of the Iron Hills?"

"Our business is our own. However I assure you we mean no harm," explained Brianne as she stood between the stranger and the company, "My name is Brianne and I would thank you for rescuing me. May I have your name?"

"Bard…" the stranger began slowly, "Bard of Laketown."

Brianne gasped, "Of Laketown you say? Then perhaps you can aid me on my journey? Laketown was meant to be our final stop for provision, but we ran afoul of some Orcs in Mirkwood and they destroyed our papers. Is there no way to enter the city unseen?"

Realization dawned on Bard's face, "For that you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay double," Balin cast out, approaching the pair. Brianne shot Thorin and Dwalin a dark warning look when both of their mouths opened to complain.

"We would also need food, weapons, supplies…I know it seems much to ask, but considering our luck thus far, I have nowhere else to turn," Brianne sniffed, emphasizing that she may cry at any moment.

"What makes you think I would help you?" Bard asked posturing. Brianne stepped closer to the man, resting her hand on his chest, looking up at him under her eyelashes.

"Would you leave a defenseless woman in the middle of the woods with naught but her hands to protect her?" Brianne whispered, "Those boots have seen better days as has your coat…I'm sure you have hungry mouths to feed at home. How many children do you have?"

"A boy and two girls…How did you know?"

"A mother's intuition…" Brianne cocked her head, "But your wife...She must be quite beautiful."

"She was," Brianne had hit the nail on the head with this one.

Tears sprung to her eyes, "Oh Bard I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…I know the pain of losing your partner. My husband…well he died nearly four years ago."

Emotion was thick in Brianne's voice; it was the first time she had said it aloud to everyone in their company, who at least had the intelligence to act unsurprised. Bard gently lifted her hand, placing a delicate kiss upon it.

"I too am sorry for your loss…" Bard murmured, "I will help you, but you'll need to follow my every direction. Nothing and no one comes or goes from Laketown without the Master's leave."

"Agreed!" Brianne cried, throwing her arms around him, "Oh Bard! May the Maker bless your soul. Thank you…thank you."

"Don't thank me yet…" Bard offered, "I still have to get you into the city. Load up!"

Around her the dwarves clamored to one end of the barge, but Brianne placed herself right beside Bard, taking in the large sprawling lake as he guided the barge away from the pier. Fog settled over the lake's still surface. When Brianne looked over the side, ice floated in patches around them.

"Why hire dwarves?" Bard whispered to her, "Why not hire men to escort you?"

"They were looking for work in my city…I thought it would be best if I hired dwarves to meet dwarves don't you think?" Brianne sighed, "Between elves, goblins, and orcs, I'm glad to have hired them. They've protected me as if I was one of their own."

"Are you?" Bard asked, keeping his eyes ahead as he directed the barge through ruins of a city long since gone, "Are you one of theirs?"

Brianne gulped looking towards the dwarf in question, who whispered quietly to his brother, "No Master Bard…I am not."

"Good because in order for us to get in…I'm going to need you to act like my wife. I don't need any dwarves getting jealous and flying off the handle," explained Bard.

"Whatever needs to be done…" Brianne agreed, shivering in the cold air. Suddenly before her, Bard held his jacket out. "I …Thank you."

She slipped the jacket on, relishing in the body heat radiating off of it. When Fili cast her a look, his eyes clouded in confusion. Brianne shook her head ever so slightly.

"What are you trying to do? Drown us?" Thorin demanded as Bard expertly maneuvered the barge through the treacherous water.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf," Bard replied, "If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

Brianne sat with Bard in companionable silence. Down the barge the dwarves whispered amongst themselves, but suddenly all conversation stopped and all the dwarves rose, looking off the side of the barge. She rose when she saw a single peak clear through the dense clouds. Her heart swelled. After everything they'd been through, they could almost touch the mountain. Unexpectedly, her head began to spin and heat flared form her shoulder.

Glancing down at the arrow wound, the skin around it was red and angry and black filth dripped lazily out of the wound. With Bard here, she couldn't cast without rising suspicion, so she wiped the filth away and covered the wound back up.

Bard gave her a queer look before demanding, "The money quick! Give it to me."

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions but not before," Thorin spat out. Brianne could've throttled him if she wasn't feeling so dizzy.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do exactly as I say," Bard bit right back, "There are guards ahead. Everyone…get into the barrels."

Balin handed Brianne the sack of coins before getting into his barrel. She hefted it in her hands, while the others got situated in the barrels. As they approached the pier, Bard drew her in close, using one hand to steer and the other was wrapped tightly around her waist. Leaning into him, Brianne noted he only stood a head taller than her, smelling of fish and a hint of salt water.

"Ello Bard!" a few fishermen shouted, "Who's the pretty thing you got with you?"

"My betrothed…" Bard supplied, "Bri!"

He kissed her on the cheek as he leapt off the barge and tied it off. Brianne pulled the cloak tight as she watched him approach a man at the dock, slipping him a few of the coins before having a hushed conversation. When he returned, a fisherman in tow, Brianne nearly laughed when fish began to be deposited in the barrels, filling them to the brim.

After all the barrels were full, Bard shook the man's hand then untied the barge before heading to Laketown's gate. Nervous butterflies fluttered in her stomach. This was the moment of truth. Bard laced his fingers through her as they approached the gatekeeper.

"HALT!" he cried out, "GOODS INSPECTION! PAPERS PLEASE! Oh…its you Bard! And with a woman nonetheless?"

"Morning Percy!" Bard released Brianne's hand, offering a wave in welcome, "Yes my betrothed arrived from Gondor not but late last night. Bri, darling, this is Percy!"

"Morning sir," Brianne simpered, curtseying to the man, then keeping her eyes downcast.

"Well met miss! Anything to declare?" Percy tipped his hat at Brianne before turning his attention to Bard.

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired and ready for home," Bard answered, handing Percy a slip of paper.

Percy barked out a laugh, "You and me both."

Percy fiddled around at his station momentarily before addressing the pair again, "There we are. All in order."

"Not too fast..." a voice drawled form behind Percy. A dark, greasy looking man, plucked the paper from Percy's outstretched hand, "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm… Only they're not empty are they Bard?"

Brianne slipped up behind Bard, lacing her fingers in with his, "Is there a problem love?"

Percy's jaw dropped when he saw Brianne, who despite Bard's cloak, her clothes still clung to her body, revealing all her womanly mountains and valleys. She clutched at his arm, leaning some of her body against him.

The dark man's mouth opened and closed like a fish and before he could speak another word, Bard replied "No darling…Not at all. Let me introduce my betrothed, Brianne of Gondor."

Brianne curtseyed again. The movement seemed to have made the man remember what he was talking about previously, "If I remember correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman."

"That's none of your business…" replied Bard. The man had crossed over onto the barge, plucking a fish from one of the barrels. Brianne kept her eyes downcast and swallowed a scream when she saw Bombur eyes frantically looking at the man.

"Wrong!" he plopped the fish back down, "It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Come on, Alfrid, have a heart! People need to eat," Bard sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Alfrid glanced at the guards behind him, "These fish are illegal. Empty the barrels over the side."

Brianne stepped forward, catching Alfrid by the arm, "Are you sure that's wise? When the people hear that the Master is dumping perfectly good fish back into the water, you'll have riots on your hands. Hunger makes people desperate…They'll do all kinds of things to survive."

The implication was clear and Brianne could see the clogs turning in Alfrid's brain. He tugged away from her outstretched hand, "Keep your woman under control Bard…Speaking when the men are talking."

"She's right though Alfrid… Will it be your problem when the hungry masses come knocking at your door?"

"Ever the people's champion eh Bard?" Alfrid coughed, "Protector of the common folk. You might have their favor now bargeman, but it won't last."

Alfrid stalked away, relief flooding Brianne, when Percy called out, "Raise the gate!"

"The Master has his eye on you!" Alfrid shouted over his shoulder, "You'd do well to remember: We know where you live!"

"It's a small town, Alfrid!" Bard replied as the barge moved forward, "Everyone knows where everyone lives."

Brianne drank in the city as they floated through it. Between in the cold and the wet, it was no wonder that the city was in disrepair. After getting out of the main thoroughfares of the city, Bard slipped the barge into an alley. Kicking over the barrels, Bard freed the dwarves from their fishy restraints. Brianne hurried about, offering them her hand.

When she got to Fili, he pulled her close momentarily, whispering in her ear, "That…was not fun to watch."

When he released her, Brianne had to take a few calming breaths to get the red blush away from her cheeks. Even after calming down, she felt warm, too warm in Bard's coat. She opened the front clash and almost sighed in relief when the cold air hit her.

Bard passed another few coins to an onlooker, before wrapping his arm around Brianne's waist, "Stay close. Follow me."

He ushered her forward, the dwarves following close behind through the busy market square. Bard kept his hand firmly on her back, nodding to those who passed in greeting. Brianne kept her eyes downcast, nodding demurely at those who passed by.

"HALT!" a guard call, "In the name of the Master of Laketown."

The dwarves hurried in front of Brianne and Bard, only to get cut off by another guard. Before they even had a chance, the dwarves knocked out the guards, dragging their bodies away. Brianne and Bard stood dumbfounded by their actions, as more guards appeared.

"Braga?" Bard shouted, ushering Brianne out of their hiding space.

"Sorry?" the lead guard responded, "What are you up to Bard?"

"Nothing… Just showing the missus around the market before we go have breakfast with the children," Bard responded innocently. A pot shattered behind them, startling the guards, who went to investigate.

Bard followed up behind them, picking up a lacy undergarment and holding up for the lead guard to see, "Hey Braga! Your wife would look lovely in this!"

"What do you know of my wife?" Braga demanded, closing in on Bard and Brianne, who stood just a step behind him.

"I know her as well as any man in this town," Bard started and Brianne dug her fingers into his arm. Braga ripped the item from Bard's hand and stormed off.

"Should you have antagonized him like that?" Brianne whispered.

"Gave our friends enough time to get into cover didn't it?" Bard winked at her. Bard continued to lead the dwarves through the alleys of the city. Brianne brought up the end of the pack in case anyone decided to stop the company. At least as a human, she would be a touch more believable.

"DA!" a young boy brought the company to a halt. It must've been Bard's son, "Our house…it's being watched."

Bard looked panicked for a moment, but soon ushered the dwarves into the frigid lake water to follow Brianne, Bard, and Bain as they walked casually through the city. Brianne linked arms with Bain as he pointed out landmarks of the city. She had to give it to the kid, who anted up when his father explained the situation. They stopped to pick up some supplies along the way, offering a few merchants bribes for weapons.

Bain ran ahead of them as Brianne wrapped an arm around Bard. As they reached the top of the stairs, Bard released Brianne, tossing an apple down to the two men fishing in the boat below. She missed when he said as she followed Bain into the house.

"Da?" a little girl shouted, coming from a bedroom of sorts, "Where have you been?"

An older girl appeared form the kitchen, "Father! There you are! I was worried!"

The two girls hugged their father, before realizing that Brianne stood next to them. Before the girls could ask any questions, Bard turned to Bain, "Bain, get them in!"

**So there we have it! I would continue on, but I have a fear that the chapter would get a touch longer than the others. So I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and favorite!**


	15. The Company Must Go On

_**I do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. In addition, I will be using direct quotes from the movies which I do not own; I give all credit to the wonderful team of The Hobbit and Peter Jackson. Without the hard work of these artists, I would be unable to write Brianne's story.**_

**My chapters are getting longer… I don't know whether you like it or not, but they'll probably all get this way, especially as we move beyond Hobbit-verse and into my own little story. Enjoy the next installment of Freedom!**

Bain disappeared down another flight of stairs, giving the girls the opportunity to choral Brianne into a closed off room. Brianne removed Bard's coat, which the youngest took, leaving Brianne with the oldest.

"You're about my size," she began, "I'm Sigrid by the way. And you are?"

"Brianne…but I usually just go by Bri," Brianne offered, fulling the damp tunic over her body. Sigrid turned her eyes away from Brianne's naked torso, "Sorry….I just have to clean this wound. Do you have any bandages?"

She nodded meekly, leaving Brianne to her own devices. Taking the opportunity to inspect her wound, Brianne felt the tender skin around the actual entry wound. As she pressed, more dark gunk came pouring out.

"Fuck…" Brianne muttered. The arrow she had been shot with had been poisoned and had been flowing through her body for at least a few hours. Without know what kind of poison it was, Brianne couldn't draw it out of her body, just stop it from progressing further. She casted quickly and had just finished when Sigrid returned to the room with a box of bandages and a clean tunic for her.

"Thank you Sigrid…" Brianne muttered, wiping the residual blood and poison from the wound. Using a length of bandages, she wrapped it tightly before slipping the tunic over her head. She exited the room only to find the dwarves huddled around the fire, wrapped in spare blankets as the youngest went around offering the company new clothes.

Bilbo approached Thorin, who stood at the window, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"He has…" offered Balin as he approached the pair, "The last time we saw such a weapon a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the lord of the city rallied the bowmen to fire at the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough. Tougher than the strongest armor. Only a Black Arrow fired for a windlance could have pierce the dragon's hide. And few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

"Had the aim of men been true that day much would have been different…" Thorin trailed off.

Bard questioned Thorin and Balin, "You sound as if you were there that day."

"All dwarves know the tale," Thorin replied, scrambling for an acceptable answer. Brianne moved closer to the fire, still feeling chilled to the bone despite the oppressive warmth of the house.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon." Bain interrupted, "He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and she would have killed the beast."

Dwalin roared with laughter, "That's a fairy story lad. Nothing more."

Resting her head in her hands, Brianne felt Bilbo slid down to sit beside her, "Are you ok, Bri? You're not looking too well."

"I'm fine," she assured him, "Just a touch tired."

"Are you sure? That arrow looked rather nasty," Bilbo placed his hand on her arm, then quickly retracted it away as if burned, "Bri…you're burning up."

"Please don't say that so loud," Brianne begged, "They've enough to worry about without worry about me. I'll be fine; I just need some rest."

Brianne watched as Bard went down a set of stairs, then turned her attention to Thorin, Balin, Fili, and Kili who spoke in hushed undertones. When Bard returned with a bundle of weapons and laid them out for the dwarves to see, all she heard were their raised voices. God her head pounded when they spoke like that.

She felt Bilbo stroking her back when Bard demanded attention, "You're not going anywhere! There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait to till nightfall."

"He's right," Brianne spoke up, standing wearily from her position. It was the first time the dwarves had really acknowledged her since arriving in Bard's home, "At least thank the man…He's putting his family and life on the line to protect a bunch of strangers."

A few dwarves mumbled their thanks as Brianne turned to Thorin expectantly, "Well? Thorin?"

"Thank you Master Bard," Thorin said through gritted teeth. Bard nodded absentmindedly, then moved to leave the house. Around her, the dwarves had a hushed conversation, then abruptly rose, headed to leave the house.

Brianne threw herself in front of the door along with Bain, "Bard asked us to wait…"

"There's no time Bri," Fili spoke softly, reaching out to her, "We need to reach the door before the end of Durin's day."

Brianne breathed through her nose, trying to still the ache in her shoulder and the racing of her heart, but relented as she surveyed the dwarves. They were so close to achieving their goal. She held the door open for them, offering a quick apology to the family, then followed the dwarves through the city.

The sun was setting as they slinked through the city. Using what little energy she had, she began to cast a spell that would have eyes simply slide over them. Without incident they arrived at the heavily guarded armory, where they snuck behind the building, climbing in through a window left ajar.

Nori and Bilbo went in first, then Brianne followed rolling onto the armory floor. The dwarves began to quickly load up on weapons, Brianne carrying a handful of her own.

"You ok?" Bilbo whispered to her. As she nodded she missed a step and went stumbling down the stairs. Brianne cried out as a sword nicked her arm and her wounded shoulder slammed against the railing. Bilbo hurried down the stairs to help her up, but the two were quickly apprehended and dragged to the Master's lodgings.

The dwarves struggled around her, shoving against the guards. It took everything in her power to simply remain standing. The poison had moved too quickly through her. Brianne needed medicine and quick.

"Get off me! Get off!" Dwalin shouted next to her.

Braga, the guard from earlier, ushered them forward, "Move them along!"

Torches were lit all around her as the townsfolk crowded to see the commotion. Two guards drew open the doors to the Master's quarters. A heavy balding man came striding out, pulling his cloak on. Though his hair was long, he had combed it in such a way to cover the fact that he was balding. Brianne felt herself repulsed by his squinty suspicious eyes and crooked yellow teeth.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"We caught them stealing weapons, sire," Braga explained, using a hand to gesture at the company.

"Ah…Enemies of the state, eh?" the Master hissed. Alfrid appeared beside him and Brianne long to trip the slimy man.

Alfrid continued the Master's train of thought, "A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if there ever was, sire."

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin roared, "You do not to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

Thorin stepped forward, stilling his friend with a hand, "We are the dwarves of Erebor! We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at the harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the North! I would see those days returned! I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the Halls of Erebor!"

Even in her weakened state, Brianne felt spurred on by Thorin's great words and promises. He would make a fine king.

"DEATH!" Bard called, searching through the crowd to stand adjacent to Thorin, "That is what you will bring upon us! Dragon fire and ruin! If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this: If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin cried, raising his arms as the crowd cheers him on.

Alfrid sneered at Thorin, "Why should we take you at your word? We know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?"

Whispers spread between the townsfolk and silence between the dwarves. Bilbo gripped Brianne's hand and pulled them forward, "We can! We'll vouch for him."

"We have traveled far," Brianne started, pulling her strength from the brave hobbit beside her, "with these dwarves through great danger and if…"

"And if Thorin Oakenshield," Bilbo continued when her head began to spin, "Gives his word, then he will keep it!"

Cheers erupted around them, but Bard drowned them all out, "ALL OF YOU! LISTEN TO ME! You must listen. Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?! And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain King so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desires!"

Thorin looked as if he would strike Bard where he stood, when the Master called out over the noise, "Now, NOW! We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay the blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!"

Gasped echoed around Brianne as the townsfolk traded whispers. Brianne looked up at the mug face of the Master and Alfrid, wanting nothing more to wipe those looks off their faces. Bard was right to be worried. If they woke Smaug and did not slay him, the whole town could be in danger.

"It's true, sire," Alfrid drawled, "We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing its mark…"

Rather than addressing the mob of townsfolk, Bard approached Thorin directly, "You have no right. No right to enter that mountain."

"I have the only right," Thorin growled back. He turned his back to Bard and the crowd, addressing the Master, "I speak to the Master of the Men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?"

The townsfolk and the company waited with baited breath for the Master's response. Thorin had spoken well and now the cards were in the Master's hand.

"I say unto you…" the Master began, "Welcome! Welcome! And thrice welcome King Under the Mountain!"

Cheers rose up around her. The Master beckoned the company into his hall and set about collecting food for a great feast. Before Brianne could turn to Bard, she was swept up by Ori and Kili. The Master broke into kegs of ale, offering Brianne a select of wines to choose from. A servant poured her a glass as the dwarves around her celebrated being one step closer to reclaiming Erebor.

At her first opportunity, she pulled Oin and Thorin aside to an anteroom.

"Oin I need to show you this wound…" Brianne whispered. Unashamed she pulled her tunic over her head, using it to cover her bare torso. Oin and Thorin approached her shoulder and examined her wound carefully.

"It's poisoned…" Oin observed, "How long has it looked like that?"

"That arrow I was shot with must've been coated in it," sighed Brianne. Oin and Thorin exchanged a dark look.

"Morgul poison…." Thorin cursed in dwarvish, "We'll need medicine. I'll go ask the Master."

Within moments Thorin had returned with an apothecary and supplies. Before he left to rejoin the celebration Brianne beckoned him over, "I cannot join you in the morning…I will just slow you down."

Thorin nodded, but Brianne caught his arm as he turned away, "Thorin…please do not enter that mountain with Gandalf. I fear what may happen if you do without someone to protect you. I will join you in a few days' time, after this has healed, then we may enter the mountain and slay the beast. Promise me Thorin…"

"I promise…" he grunted as he exited the room.

"I'll stay with you lass to ensure you heal properly," Oin offered. Brianne rested her hand on his overcome by his offer.

"Thank you Oin…" she choked out. The apothecary was busy creating a salve of some sort, dropping a flowered herb into the mortar.

"Is that kingsfoil?" Brianne asked as Oin cleaned her wound thoroughly. The apothecary nodded before bringing the salve to her and applying it generously to her wound. It screamed in protest, giving her just the right catalyst to start pulling the poison from her veins. It was exhausting magic, a magic she often didn't use because of its darker uses.

Oin stayed by her side during the whole process, catching the poison in a bowl. When she was sure that all the magic was removed from her veins she collapsed in shear exhaustion.

When she awoke to the sounds of people packing and moving about, Brianne glanced about. Someone had covered her in a blanket in the night, leaving clean clothes to change into. She glanced into the mirror and gasped at her haggard appearance.

All the magic she had consumed had left dark circles under her eyes. Tendrils of hair stuck to her sweaty neck and face, a result of the fever that had consumed her the night before. The usual glow of her skin dulled and greyed. Reluctantly and weakly, she rose from her spot and slipped into the new clothes and boots.

A knock sounded at the door and someone called her name, "Bri?"

Brianne was not surprised to see Bilbo standing before her, but the look on his face said it all, "I know, Bilbo. I used a lot of magic last night…It's a miracle I'm even standing."

"No!" he squeaked, "It's just we're about to leave and Fili sent me to wake you."

Her heart throbbed at the mention of his name, but Brianne followed the procession of dwarves where a fully supplied boat awaited them. The dwarves were in full armor and Bilbo placed a ridiculous hat upon his head.

Before Bilbo boarded the boat, Brianne pulled him aside and hugged him fiercely, "Please be safe Bilbo…Don't let Thorin enter that mountain without me or Gandalf. Do you understand?"

"You're not coming with us?!" Bilbo asked, drawing the attention of the company.

Brianne straightened up before the dwarves, "No I'm not. After discussing it with Thorin and Oin, I'm going to stay behind for a day or two while I heal. I'll join you after you open the door and then we will take on Smaug together."

"I'll stay with you," Fili called and Brianne's heart sank. Thorin cast a look in her direction and she knew what she must do. She pulled Fili into a nearby alley.

"Don't even argue with me," Brianne started when Fili opened his mouth, "It is your duty to be with your kin when that door is opened. I will not have you throw all of that away because I am sick. All the poison is gone from my blood, but all my magic is gone. If I came with you now I would just slow everyone down. I refuse to be the reason that this quest fails. Now go join your uncle and brother!"

Brianne was met with stony silence, but then he swept her into his arms, kissing her passionately. She reciprocated in kind, only pulling away when Thorin called for his nephew.

"I'll see you in a few days," Brianne promised. She joined Oin at the edge of the dock, waving the company goodbye as Bofur burst through the crowd.

"Did you get left behind as well?" Bofur asked. A sudden dizzy spell came over Brianne and she collapsed.

When Brianne came too, she was laying on a lumpy mattress, looking at the ceiling. When she sat up and glanced around, she recognized her surroundings.

"Oh thank Mahal you're awake!" Bofur shouted when he saw her sit up, "OIN! She's awake!"

Oin came around the corner, flanked by Tilda and Bain, who both watched her warily. Sigrid was cooking in the kitchen as Bard came from up the stairs.

"What happened?" Brianne choked out, cradling her shoulder.

"Well when you passed out, we went to the Master, who turned us away…" Oin explained, "No one would take us in, so we came to Bard."

Brianne looked the man in question and her heart softened, "Thank you Bard."

Bard nodded his head and Brianne felt herself drifting off once more. It only felt like moments when a rumble shook the house's foundation and Brianne sat up. A distinct roar could be heard coming from the mountain.

"Da?" Sigrid cried, stopping what she was doing.

"It's coming from the mountain," Bain said, staring out the small window.

Brianne sat up once more, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, "You should leave us…Take your children to safety. Get out of here!"

"And go where?" Bard bit back, "There is nowhere to go."

"Are we going to die Da?" Tilda asked, breaking Brianne's heart.

Bard went into full on father mode, leaning down to his little daughter, "No darling."

"The dragon," her voice quivered, "It's going to kill us!"

Reaching to where he had things hanging from the ceiling, Bard pulled a black arrow from the ceiling, "Not if I kill it first."

Pulling on their coats, Bard and Bain left the house with the black arrow in hand. As Bard shut the door, he met Brianne's eyes, "Protect my children…please."

"I promise Bard!" she called out after him. As the door shut behind him, Brianne turned to Tilda and Sigrid, "Put your coats on…Depending on how this goes, we may have to leave quickly. Take only what is necessary. Do you have any weapons?"

Sigrid gestured to the makeshift weapons that Bard had left lying on the table. Brianne, unsteady on her feet went over to them and selected something that looked remotely like a dagger. She hefted it in her hands. It was heavy but solid construction.

"What are you two looking at?" Brianne asked Bofur and Oin, "Get over here and arm yourselves. Its seems Thorin deemed it necessary to wake the beast; we may be called to defend these people."

"Bri…you're not healed enough," Oin started.

"Me not being healed isn't going to stop Smaug from raining fire down on us!" she shouted. Before she could continue a thud was heard on the roof. All five of them looked up at the noise. Sigrid went to open the door, assuming it was her father. She stumbled backwards when an orc came through the door.

"SIGRID, TILDA! HIDE!" Brianne called brandishing her dagger. She thrust Sigrid behind her and slashed out at the orc. Bofur came up on its side slamming it hard with something that looked like a hammer. Another one came crashing through the ceiling, Sigrid pushed it away from her and grabbing her sister close.

Brianne launched herself at the orc, knocking it down and slashed at its throat. Bain came through the door as another fell through the ceiling. Seeing it target his sisters, he threw the nearest object at it, then slammed it with a chair before Oin stabbed it through the back. More began to fall through the ceiling.

Losing her footing she tumbled beneath an orc that pinned her down. She brought her knee up hard into its groin, then rolled over on top of him before slicing his throat open. She was sprayed with blood and winded, but another saw her and launched himself at her. Brianne saw stars as she slammed against the wall, but before she could recover, a blade poked from its back. The red headed elf from Mirkwood removed the body from her daggers as Legolas dropped from the ceiling.

"LEGOLAS!" Brianne choked out, shaking her head to clear her vision

The pair began to hack and slash their way through the orcs. Within moments the orcs were in retreat and Legolas following closely behind.

"You killed them all?" Bain said, standing in his destroyed kitchen. Brianne slid down where she stood, blood staining her tunic where the wound had been torn open.

"There are others." Legolas stated, striding from the house, "Tauriel, come!"

Tauriel looked around, surveying the damage, then caught sight of Brianne who panted heavy and cradled her shoulder.

"Tauriel…" Brianne murmured when she saw the elf kneel down beside her, "You're the elf that Kili spoke to the night we were locked in the dungeons."

"Where is he?" Tauriel asked, checking her wound, "You've taken all the poison out of the wound, but its struggling to heal, even with your magic. Do you have athelas?"

"He's at the mountain with his kin…" Brianne panted and pointed over to the sink where some of the remaining salve was, pain lancing through her.

"Get her to the bed!" Tauriel shouted. Bofur hauled her up and helped her to the bed. Tauriel pushed the salve deep into the wound, then began speaking in elvish. It felt like she was burning her alive as the skin knitted back together. Brianne gripped Tauriel's sleeve, then went limp as Tauriel finished casting.

**Oh lord this went on way longer than I intended to, but I needed to find a good stopping point. I hope you enjoyed the fact that I changed this up a little bit! Building Tauriel into the story wasn't my intention, but plot bunnies got ahold of her and here she is! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**


	16. Smaug's Demise

_**I do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. In addition, I will be using direct quotes from the movies which I do not own; I give all credit to the wonderful team of The Hobbit and Peter Jackson. Without the hard work of these artists, I would be unable to write Brianne's story.**_

**Warning: Smut ahead! Read on to find out what I'm talking about and Enjoy!**

_It had been a long time since Brianne had dreamed. A real dream, not just a memory. The sun was warm on her face and laughter could be heard all around her._

"_BRI!" a voice called, "Wake up, love!"_

_Blinking, Brianne took in her surroundings, she lay under a tree at the edge of a lake. The crystal blue water reflected the sun's light, blinding her momentarily. As her eyes focused, she saw her family playing at the water's edge. She had never lived this moment. _

_Her mother lifted her skirts, feeling the sand between her feet. Her sister screamed as their brother tossed her deeper into the lake. Her father sat on the sandy shore, watching his children frolic in the water. Her other brothers, splashed around, dunking each other deeply into the water._

_Seeing her family so carefree wasn't the strangest thing, when beside her a voice murmured in her ear, "Bri? Is everything alright?"_

_She nearly cried out in surprise when she looked over and saw Fili seated beside her his arm wrapped around a little girl who slept peacefully. Little curls tumbled all around her head and one hand clutched at Fili's shirt. She looked back at her family, only to gasp when the water edge was still and silent._

_Dark clouds rolled in as she looked over to where Fili had rested just a moment ago. Thunder sounded in the distance. Maybe she was wrong…maybe this wasn't a dream, maybe it was a nightmare._

"_Hello?" Brianne called out, standing, "Who's there?"_

_Dark laughter could be heard over the thunder. A darkness was coming. Brianne could feel it lurking just at the edge of her mind. Abruptly Brianne was falling. When she hit the bottom, she felt around frantically for an escape._

_Then a light appeared over an object. Against her better judgement, Brianne approached the item: a golden ring. It looked innocent enough, but when Brianne touched it, it seared her mind, a bright red eye burned into her mind._

Brianne bolt upright, panting heavily, a hand over her racing heart. Around her everyone was a flurry of movement, bells tolling in the distance.

"Oh good," Tauriel sighed, coming in from outside, "You're awake! We have no time. We need to leave…now."

Brianne rose from the bed, rolling her shoulders. Though the dream weighed heavily on her mind, she felt a million times better. Tauriel's elven magic had restored some of her magic reserves.

"fast as you can," Tauriel address Tilda and Sigrid, who stood rooted to their spots. Stepping over to them, Brianne got on Tilda's level.

"Tild…" she spoke softly, "I promised you father that we would protect you. I do not intend to break that promise. Do you understand? Good now listen to Tauriel and move quickly."

"We're not leaving," Bain demanded, "Not without our father!"

"Bain…" Brianne started, "If you stay here, your sisters will die."

Tauriel finished buttoning Tilda's cloak, before finishing Brianne's thought "Is that what your father would want?"

Bain look struck into silence, then hurriedly pulled his cloak on as well. Oin and Bofur were the first downstairs and into the boat. Tauriel stepped gracefully into the boat, beginning to untie the ropes. Bofur offered a hand to Sigrid as she stepped into the boat.

"Quickly now Brianne!" Tauriel called as Brianne ushered Tilda onto the boat. When everyone took a seat, Oin and Bofur began pushing the boat away from the house. Tilda clutched at her stuffed rabbit. Screamed echoed all around them as a dark shadow passed over them. Brianne looked up, only to regret it immediately.

Smaug flew overhead. His underbelly glinted in the moonlight, occasionally a coin dropping for his scales. He was massive, larger than any dragon Brianne had ever seen before. Tilda and Sigrid quivered beneath her outstretch arms, "Don't look darlings. Don't look!"

That was when the first flames spewed forth from Smaug's mouth, burning everything in sight. Around them people ducked in the boats to avoid the incinerating flames. Behind them Smaug flew by again burning even more in his wake. Tauriel guided Bofur and Oin through the treacherous city waters.

"Look out!" Bain cried as another boat careened into their smaller one. Nearly capsizing them in the process. The Master and Alfrid flew by on a barge loaded heavily with gold. It took everything in Brianne's power to keep Tilda from sliding out of the boat.

Moving through the city was slow, dodging other boats and falling debris. When the fire came to close, Brianne doused it by pushing the lake's water, smothering them. Tauriel paused the boat momentarily as Smaug doused the city in flames again.

"DA!" Bain cried behind her. Tilda and Sigrid sat up fully, glancing where they brother gazed on. Bard was indeed at the top of the Bell tower, bow in hand, hiring at the beast

Tilda shouted for her father, "DA!"

"He hit it," Brianne cried "His arrow met his mark!'

"No…" Tauriel whispered, "His arrows cannot pierce its hide. I fear nothing will."

Before Brianne could stop him, Bain was leaping from the boat. Brianne had to physically keep Tilda and Sigrid from following after him.

"BAIN!" Tilda cried out for her brother, "COME BACK!"

"We have to turn around," Sigrid demanded.

"We cannot go back," Tauriel responded. Tilda cried out once more her brother, then began weeping into Brianne's arms. Brianne looked back to where the bell tower had once stood. Bard stood atop, a black hour in hand. She nearly cried out when she heard Smaug addressing Bard and Bain. Watching them as long as she dare, Brianne looked away when he loosed the Black Arrow.

"Smaug is falling…." Tauriel whispered, "Bard did it…He killed the dragon. Quickly now, we must get to shore."

Brianne looked back once more for the bell tower, which had collapsed as Smaug barreled into it. Tilda and Sigrid both clutched at her, crying hysterically. Morning began to break over the lake, casting a grey light as they pulled up to the lake's shore. Around them people were screaming and crying, calling out for their loved ones.

Bofur helped Sigrid from the boat, while Brianne carried a weeping Tilda to safety. Immediately Sigrid began calling out for her father and brother. Brianne cast her eyes around, praying to all the gods that somehow Bard and Bain had survived the fall into the icy lake water. Instead her eyes found Tauriel, who cast her eyes around looking for the pair as well.

"Tauriel…" Brianne started, approaching the beautiful elf, "Thank you…for everything. Come with us; see Kili for yourself. You saved me; I owe you a life debt."

Tauriel seemed to contemplate it for a moment then her spine stiffened and any words she might say died on her lips. Legolas appeared behind her, demanding something of her in elvish.

"If you change your mind…You know where to find us," Brianne murmured, kissing the elf on both cheeks and bowing her head. As she held the elf, Brianne slipped something she had found in Bard's home, a certain runestone belonging to a certain dwarf. "Return to him, Tauriel."

For a moment it looked as if her resolve would crumble, but again Legolas summoned her. Brianne watched as the pair galloped off upon a white steed.

"Bri!" Bofur shouted, "We should get going. We need to get to Erebor!"

"We're not leaving until we find Bard or Bain. Is that clear?" Brianne demanded. A sudden shout drew them over to a forming crowd. Tilda burst through the crowd and cried out.

Brianne almost copied her response when she followed her through. Bard and Bain stood over Alfrid before hearing their names and glancing towards the women. Tilda launched herself at her father as did Tilda, nearly knocking him over in the process.

"It's alright darling!" Bard assured his girls. Brianne felt tears prick her eyes and she turned to return to Ori and Bofur, who began pushing a boat onto the lake's waters.

"Bri, Wait!" Brad called to her. She turned and squared up her shoulders, "How can I ever repay you for saving my daughters?"

"There's no need Bard…" Brianne stated, "I gave you my word and I am glad to have seen you reunited."

He grabbed her hand as she moved to walk away, "You know you are welcome to stay with us…Who knows what you will find in that mountain?"

"I know Bard. Thank you…But I have to know if they're alive," Brianne whispered, "For what its worth, if you had asked me that before I got wrapped up in this journey I would've said yes. You are a great man and an even better father, but I have to see this all the way through."

Brianne kissed him on the cheek, gave his girls and Bain tight hugs, then dashed off to help Oin and Bofur get the boat in the water. When Brianne looked back, the townsfolk surrounded Bard, who watched her sail off with the dwarves.

Looking ahead, Erebor towered before them. The trio was wound tight, anxiety in their bellies as they drew closer to the mountain. When they came ashore all was silent around them. The path leading to the cities gate was silent and overgrown. They said nothing to each other in the two hours it took to climb to the gate.

Brianne stood before the destroyed gate apprehensively. Smaug had ripped through the entryway in his haste to Laketown. Debris, both new and old, surrounded them. All was silent and dread coiled in Brianne's heart.

Bofur, who ran ahead, followed closely by Oin called out, "HELLO? BOMBUR? BIFUR? ANYBODY?!"

Bofur led them through the darkened ruins, down deeper into the city. Occasionally he called out, only hearing echoes come back to him. Brianne had nearly given up all home of finding the company.

"WAIT?!" a voice called. Brianne looked down and level and cried out in joy.

"BILBO!" Brianne found herself running towards the hobbit, scooping him up in her arms in a fierce hug. When she put him down, his face was contorted into worry not relief. Bofur and Oin hugged him as well before he continued.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Bilbo cried out, "You need to leave…We all need to leave."

Bofur scrunched his eyebrows together, "We only just got here."

"I've tried talking to him, but he won't listen," Bilbo explained, "Thorin…Thorin…He's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep; he barely eats. He's not been himself. Not at all."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Brianne caught movement. Turning towards it, she missed the conversation between Bilbo, Bofur, and Oin. Moving further down, Brianne followed the movement, stopping when she caught sight of Thorin dressed in rich furs walking amongst the gold.

"Gold..." he whispered, "Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grief…"

"Thorin…" Brianne gasped. Despite all the gold and riches, he looked ill. His eyes taking on a glazed look and his cheeks hollowed out. Hearing his name, he looked up at everyone, noticing their presence for the first time.

"Behold the great treasure hold of Thror," he was suddenly tossing something at them, which Brianne caught with an outstretched hand. A ruby the size of a bird was in her palm when she opened it.

"Welcome my kin…" Thorin continued, "to the Kingdom of Erebor."

Brianne felt sick and turned away from Thorin, dropping the ghastly ruby. That dwarf down there was not Thorin, not Thorin at all. Leaning against a pillar for support, she flinched when Bilbo reached out to her. The concern in his eyes matched hers. Bilbo guided her away, Bofur and Oin following closely behind.

Walking into a neighboring hall, Bofur cried out, "Balin! Dwalin!"

Bofur dashed to the dwarves hugging and laughing. At the sound of their greeting, the other dwarves came spilling from other room. Brianne only had eyes for one, though the others hugged her and she returned their greetings.

There. Kili stood beside him as the pair entered the hall, looking no worse for the wear. The room went quiet as they stared at the other from across the room, the others realizing that something was happening. They watched the two, wondering who would be the first to move.

"Bri," Fili said barely above a whisper. Just like that she was running to him and launching herself into his arms. He caught her face in his hands and then, in front of everyone, they were kissing. Kissing like their very lives depended on it. When she finally came up for air, Brianne leaned her forehead against his and just let him hold her.

"Where's my welcome?!" Kili joked beside them. Their heads whipped around just remembering their audience. A few of the company wolf-whistled and when Brianne caught Bilbo's eye, he winked at her.

Fili drew her face back to him, whispering, "Maybe it would be best if we were alone for a moment."

As Fili pulled her away, Brianne kissed Kili on the cheek whispering, "Tauriel came for you, Kili."

A boyish grin crossed his face and his eyes lit up. Fili continued to pull Brianne along, then slipped into a warm room nearby. Dust still settled on much of the furniture, but a fire roared in the fire place and fresh linens lay crumpled on the bed.

"Welcome to Erebor," Fili whispered from behind her, nuzzling her neck, "We…I'd given up hope. Ki had to hold me back when we saw Smaug light the city ablaze. I never should've left you…"

She turned to face him, shocked to see tears streaming down his face, "I'm alive…we're alive. The mountain is won. We've done it! And we'll never be parted again; that I can promise you."

Brianne kissed him, slow and soft, but soon it turned heated and she found her fingers laced in his hair as he directed her to the bed. She nearly tripped over the step up, but Fili caught her, his fingers digging into her hip. He lifted her up the step, then pulled her tunic over her head.

They were kissing again, stumbling back to the bed. Brianne fell into it when her back of her legs hit it. Panting, Brianne drank him in as he pulled his tunic off. Though she had seen him before, nothing compared to looking at him, his chest, covered in fine curly blonde hair, heaving and his bright blue eyes glazed over in lust.

When Brianne reached out to touch him, he caught her hands, just looking at her for a few moments. Her torso was littered with scars. The brand on her chest stood in stark contrast to her tanned skin and the wound from the orc was still risen on her flesh. Her breasts heaved with every breath, her eyes bright, and her hair fanned out around her. His bead was still in her hair, though it had fallen out of its braid long ago.

He made quick work of her boots, tossing them behind him. His hands went to her hip, undoing the laces of her breeches, then sliding then off her slender legs. It was torture for Brianne, feeling his finger run down her legs, then back up them. Without warning, he began to rub her clit, making her moan out in surprise. One finger slid into her, then another.

"Look at me," Fili breathed. Brianne opened her eyes as he withdrew his fingers licking them clean. With more speed than he expected of her, she pulled him down, rolling him below her. Fili kicked off his boots, then she kissed her way down his torso. She pulled at the laces of her breeches, then in one movement, slid them deftly off his legs.

His cock sprang to attention. Brianne wrapped her hand around it, pumping it a few times before rising, then lowering herself onto it. They stayed that way for a moment, Brianne adjusting to his girth. When he could take it no more, Fili flipped he onto her back and began thrusting into her. Slow at first until from below him, he heard her moan, "Faster…Fili."

One of Brianne's hands was fisted in his hair and the other tangled in the sheets. Her legs wrapped around him, urging him on. He knew he would not last much longer at this rate, the feeling of finally being inside her and her moaning his name was too much to bear. Suddenly she was tensing underneath him and crying his name. It sent him tumbling off the edge, roaring her name as he came inside her.

They lay that way for a few moments, listening to the other breath. Fili rolled off of her and pulled her closer to his side. He ran a finger up and down her arm.

"Well that was…" she breathed, "Unexpected."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Fili asked.

"Did I hurt you?" she smirked, rising from his prone form. Readjusting herself, she leaned up against the headboard, watching him fight sleep, "Fili, come ere love."

Blinking at her blearily, Fili climbed under the sheet with her and was snoring within minutes. Watching him sleep, Brianne thought back on her dream and as she drifted off, she imagined a beautiful blonde little girl with golden curls.

**GUYS! They finally did it! Honestly I didn't originally plan it this way, but the two of them got together and took on a mind of their own. Writing my first sec scene was a little tough, but I hope I did it justice. Let me know what you think! Don't forget to review and follow!**


	17. Dragon Sickness Destruction

_**I do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. In addition, I will be using direct quotes from the movies which I do not own; I give all credit to the wonderful team of The Hobbit and Peter Jackson. Without the hard work of these artists, I would be unable to write Brianne's story.**_

**After working all week and a weekend spent on Bourbon Street, I settled down to give you this next chapter. Enjoy!**

A loud knock sent Brianne flying up from her position against Fili. Another knock sounded. Beside her Fili rolled over to face her, eyes unfocused and a soft smile on his face. He reached over, pulling her body close to his again. When a third knock was heard, Brianne scrambled to pull the sheet over her bare torso as the door began to slide open.

Kili strode into the room, "Fil…Well damn."

He coughed then scratched the back of his neck. Fili rolled from the bed, grabbing his breeches from the chair they had landed on the night prior. He stepped into them quickly, tying them off before turning to his brother, "Well damn indeed…what is it, Ki?"

"Umm..well um…Uncle sent me to," Kili stumbled over his words, trying and failing to keep his eyes off Brianne. Brianne stood, keeping the sheet tied tightly around her torso.

"Eyes over here brother," Fili clapped Kili on the shoulder. Disappearing behind the privacy curtain, Brianne slipped into the tunic she had grabbed from the floor, then reemerged when it draped over her like a dress. Across from her, the brothers whispered, casting looks towards where she stood.

"Uncle has summoned us," Fili explained, "To continue the search for the Arkenstone."

At the mention of Thorin, Brianne went cold, imagining the king under the mountain amidst the gold. Something dark lingered in these halls and if they were not careful that darkness would consume them all.

"Bri?" Kili had been speaking to her as she thought of Thorin.

"Yes? Sorry…" Bri said.

Kili grinned, "That good eh?"

Fili punched his brother when Brianne's face lit up scarlet.

"Alright alright!" Kili conceded, "I was saying that mother will be pleased to finally have Fili settle down, sister."

He winked cheekily at Brianne and ducked out of the door as Fili swung again. Brianne watched Fili redress, then followed his lead, recovering the clothes that had landed around the room. Just as Brianne reached out to pull open the door, Fili placed a hand against the door and spun her around.

"You are so beautiful…" he whispered in the crook of her neck. The heat from his hand gripping at her waist spread, making her heart race. No sooner did he withdraw from her, leaving her breathing heavily and wishing that they could forever stay in this room.

Laughing Fili opened the door, then lead Brianne to the vast halls of Erebor. She could hear Thorin calling out to the others and the sound of gold sliding as they drew closer.

"Any sign of it?!" Thorin called down from his balcony as Brianne and Fili walked out on the platform below him, "There you are! About damn time. Start looking with the others!"

"Nothing yet," Dwalin called out, echoed by many of the others. Brianne could see most of the company walking carefully through the vast amount of gold. Splitting away from Fili, Brianne began searching as well. What felt like hours later, Brianne could only see endless rows of gold.

"Keep searching!" Thorin called out again. Brianne bit her tongue, thinking that perhaps if Thorin was helping it would go a little faster or perhaps that the jewel wasn't that important, just an overrated rock.

"That jewel could be anywhere," Gloin called out in return. Finally someone speaking up!

"The Arkenstone is in these halls," Thorin demanded, "FIND IT!"

If Brianne had to look at one more piece of gold she would scream. Glancing around her to see if anyone could see her, Brianne slipped away unnoticed escaping into the quiet and hollow halls of Erebor.

Though much of the city was cast into darkness, Brianne explored, heading up and out hopefully to catch a few moments of sunshine. While Smaug had destroyed much of the city, Brianne was still in awe over the engravings all over the walls. Her heart clenched when she saw remains of those lives lost in Smaug's attack.

Weaving through the debris, Brianne caught a hint of fresh air and as she rounded a corner found herself at the gate of Erebor. She stood at the gate, simply looking out towards the ruins of Dale. So much life lost…and for what? Gold and jewels?

Sudden anger welled up in her. Though the dragon was dead, the people of Laketown surely struggled to recover and what did Thorin do? Look endlessly for a jewel that would crown him king. The walls closed in around her and rather than remain in the sad, dark halls, Brianne ventured to the barren terrain surrounding the city.

"Bri?" Bilbo called from the ramparts, "Where are you going?"

"Oh Bilbo," Brianne cried, "I just can't be in there any longer…Thorin…well you know."

He beckoned her up to the ramparts. Begrudgingly, she turned around, then climbed the stairs to him, looking over the landscape. They sat in comfortable silence as in the distance the sun set. Brianne had spent all day looking for the Arkenstone.

"Bri! Bilbo?" Bombur called from below them, "Dinner!"

Dinner was a quiet affair. Though the dwarves drank and sat in the halls of their ancestors, they barely spoke a word. Each one drifting off earlier than expected, knowing that another day of searching lay before them.

"Bri?" Fili held a hand out to her as she took in the empty table. Thorin had not joined them, preferring to continue the search. Brianne took his hand and led her to his room again. Upon entering the room, Brianne sat before the fire, lighting it with a wave of her hand.

Fili stood across from her, making her acutely aware how he looked at her.

"Where did you go today?" Fili asked, "You were searching one moment, then gone the next."

Brianne met his gaze, "I couldn't bear to look at that gold any longer… All the lives lost and for what gold and an ugly stone?! Laketown burned to the ground for simply helping us! Bard nearly losing his life and his children so that Thorin can be king under the mountain. Is all this really worth the cost?"

"Yes it is," he murmured. He leaned down and held her hands in his, "Bri…This will be all mine someday."

"That's what scares me," Brianne whispered, "You've seen the way Thorin searches for the Arkenstone. No concern for the lives lost, no desire to eat or sleep. Consumed by the obsession with the stone. Can you promise me that you won't do the same when you become king?"

"I promise…" Fili breathed, kissing her again. Brianne and Fili were soon divulged of all of their clothes again, kissing and making love. Even after Fili had long fallen asleep, an arm draped over her waist, Brianne struggled to find sleep. Slipping out from under him, she quickly pulled on clothes before sliding silently from the door.

Without even realizing where she was going, Brianne found herself before the great treasure horde of Thror. Gold glinted at her in the flickering flames of the dying torches. Sapphires, rubies, emeralds, and diamonds sparkled, almost calling to her.

"Gold…" Brianne almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Thorin mutter. Only a few feet from her, he combed through the piles, muttering to himself. Without making a noise Brianne simply watched him. At times he dove into the gold, digging deeper, only to come out empty handed. At one point he lost his footing, sliding past Brianne.

"WHERE IS IT?" he cried out, clutching at the gold surrounding him. Thorin's head whipped around when he heard Brianne rush to aid him.

"You…" he growled, "What are you doing here? Come to steal the Arkenstone away from me, have you? Just like you've stolen the heart of my nephew."

Brianne flinched at the bite in his voice, withdrawing her offered hand, "Thorin…."

"I warned you, didn't I? Yet here you stand before me, attempting to steal from under my nose, robbing me of my heir and my birthright," he continued as he stood. He towered over Brianne, his chest rising and falling.

"Let me tell you something," he grasped her arm tightly, "Just because you spread your legs for a prince, doesn't mean you'll be his queen. I'll see to that. Now get out of my sight and if I catch you here again, I'll execute you for crimes against the throne."

Brianne couldn't escape quick enough from the crazed king. The look on Thorin's face as he spoke to her was seared into her mind. Alec had looked at her the same way once, threatening to execute her if she did not become his queen. She experienced the same terror now as she flew through the halls, only a small flame in her hand lighting her way.

Running through the unfamiliar halls until she missed a step, Brianne tripped and slammed into the ground. She rolled over defeated and simply let herself cry. When her sobs quieted, Brianne simply lay there absorbing the absolute silence until even the flames in her hand sputtered out. When even the silence became unbearable, Brianne rose and attempted to gain her bearings.

She had never been to this part of Erebor. A single set of stairs stood before her. Climbing them, Brianne was almost struck by the sight before her. Four gigantic dwarves carved from the very stone stood on either side, framing the stone throne at the center of the room. She approached it cautiously.

The throne rose out of the center of the room. Three more walkways disappeared into the darkness. The grey light of pre-dawn filtered in through some unknown source. At the center of the throne lay an empty hole, ripped by giant claws. As Brianne reached out to touch it, she heard voices behind her.

"Thorin, is it really necessary to wake everyone at this hour to begin searching?" Brianne heard Bilbo as multiple sets of feet climbed the stairs.

"Just wake them," Thorin growled. Better than being caught by the king again, she ducked behind the throne, casting under her breath to make herself unnoticeable.

"It is here in these halls," Thorin began, "I know it."

"We've searched and searched," Dwalin replied, "We've been searching for days."

"Not well enough," Thorin barked.

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned," Dwalin spoke a little closer to where Brianne hid.

Brianne heard Thorin spin around as he bit back, "AND YET, IT IS STILL NOT FOUND!"

His voice echoed in the empty halls, making Brianne jump. The echo faded away as Balin asked, "Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?"

Brianne held her breath when the silence between the dwarves and hobbit became thick with tension. After their earlier encounter, Brianne nearly expected Thorin to speak her name.

"The Arkenstone is the birthright of **our** people," Balin continued.

"It is the **king's** jewel. AM I NOT THE KING?" he continued after a pause as the echoes bouncing around Erebor again, "Know this: If anyone should find it and withhold it from me I will be avenged."

Brianne stopped breathing entirely when Thorin crossed behind the throne, disappearing down a darkened pathway. Brianne heard Dwalin and Balin retreat, Bilbo following closely behind. Keeping her distance, Brianne followed them back to the main quarters. Maintaining her charm, Brianne slipped into the library behind Bilbo.

Brianne immediately heard frustrated sighs from deeper within the library. Following the noise, Brianne and Bilbo discovered Balin, who leaned heavily on a shelf. His head whipped around when he heard Bilbo. Rather than follow the pair into the aisle, Brianne went to the other side of the shelf, listening to their hushed conversation.

"Dragon-sickness…" Balin sniffed, "I've seen it before. That look. The terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad."

His voice thick with emotion, Balin couldn't continue. Bilbo shuffled up beside the dwarf, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Balin, if Thorin…had the Arkenstone or if it was…found, would it help?"

Brianne stifled a gasp with her hand, realizing the implication of Bilbo's question. Bilbo had turned to Balin because he knew Thorin better than any of the dwarves.

"That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it," Balin explained, "Would it stay his madness? No laddie…I fear it would make him worse."

Whether or not Balin knew Bilbo had the stone, he did not reveal. When he did continue, Brianne was shocked to hear his response, "Perhaps it is best it remains lost."

The pair embraced quickly, splitting apart after a moment. As Bilbo made his way out of the library, Brianne dropped her charm and followed him to a small alcove nearby.

"Bilbo?" Brianne called, tapping him on the shoulder. When he turned to face her, his face was contorted into worry. He attempted to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hello Bri… Care to join me?" Bilbo gestured to a bench. Brianne sat down and Bilbo followed soon after.

"Bilbo…" started Brianne just as Bilbo started, "Bri…"

They laughed awkwardly after they spoke over each other. Brianne insisted that Bilbo go first. He reached into his cloak, removing something from it. Brianne's shoulders tensed, but the anxiety left her when he opened his palm to show her a small acorn.

Bilbo held it protectively between them, "It's an acorn…from Beorn's garden."

"Oh Bilbo," Brianne cried, engulfing him in a hug, "Let me see it!"

When Bilbo handed it to her, she examined it closely, "It's beautiful…a perfect addition for…"

"What is that?!" Thorin's voice boomed as he rounded the corner. Brianne flinched at his tone, closing her palm around the acorn protectively.

Thorin rushed towards them, "In your hand!"

"It's nothing…" Bilbo replied, standing defensively in front of Brianne.

"Show me," he commanded, pushing Bilbo aside. Keeping her eyes down, she extended her palm and showed Thorin the acorn.

"I picked it up…" Bilbo explained, plucking it from Brianne's hand, "In Beorn's garden."

As Thorin's attention turned to Bilbo, Brianne looked up into his face. As he and Bilbo spoke it softened and his color flushed back into his skin. He looked more like himself now than he had in days.

"You've carried it all this way?" Thorin asked, a soft smile on his face.

Bilbo slipped the acorn back into his coat, "I'm going to plant it in my garden. In Bag End."

"It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire," sighed Thorin.

"One day it'll grow. And every time I look at it, I'll remember. Remember everything that happened, the good, the bad and how lucky I am that I made it home," Tears pricked at Brianne's eyes as Bilbo spoke. She rose beside the hobbit, kissing him softly on the cheek.

Confusion crossed Thorin's face as he was seeing Brianne for the first time, "Brianne…I…"

"Thorin!" Dwalin called interrupting whatever Thorin was about to say. Sickness crept back into his face and he sneered at Brianne before turning to Dwalin.

"What?" Thorin growled, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Survivors from Laketown," Dwalin explained, "They're streaming into Dale. There's hundreds of them."

"Call everyone to the gate," demanded Thorin, sweeping away from them, "TO THE GATE! NOW!"

Dwalin began calling out to the company. Bilbo made his way to the gate, followed closely by Brianne. Brianne caught sight of Fili, who immediately made his way over to Brianne through the rubble.

He grasped her tightly, pulling her into an alcove, "Where were you?"

"I went for a walk…." Brianne pulled away from him, crossing her arms across her chest. When he stepped towards her, she shrank away, Thorin's words reverberating through her skull.

"A walk….you never came back to bed," Fili whispered, "Then why do you refuse to look at me?!"

Brianne opened her mouth to speak, but Fili continued, "Don't lie to me Bri….I know where you were last night…"

"What?!" Brianne yelped, finally looking him dead on. His face was scrunched in anger with his eyebrows coming together.

"So its true? Kili did see you last night looking for the Arkenstone…" Fili hissed, "I should've known better than to trust a wizard."

Gaping at him, Brianne struggled to respond. Torn between disbelief, betrayal, and anger, Brianne stormed out of the alcove. Around her the dwarves began to build up a wall, blocking entrance into Erebor.

"I want this fortress made safe by sunup!" Thorin demanded, "This mountain was hard won. I will not see it taken again."

"The people of Laketown have nothing!" Brianne barked, "They're coming to you in need! They have lost everything!"

"Do not tell me what they have lost, whore," spat Thorin. Around them work stopped as the dwarves heard Thorin, casting worried glances between themselves as he continued, "I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for, but you are more than welcome to join them…"

"Thorin Oakenshield…" Brianne started, the anger leaving her in an instant, "You stand before me as king under the mountain, but you are nothing compared to the great kings I have known. Kings that open their doors to those in need, kings who keep their word and retain their honor. You are none of those things in this quest for the Arkenstone."

As she spoke, Brianne calmly walked to Thorin, who maintained his steely gaze. However as she continued, fury slipped into his eyes. Before she could continue, he struck her, hard across the mouth.

Dark chuckled erupted from her as she gingerly touched her mouth. Her fingers came away slick with blood. She stood again, then turned to the rest of the company, "There is a sickness on that gold…It poisons your king and slips into your mind, sowing distrust and greed. My only wish is that one of you realize it before it destroys you all…"

Without another word, Brianne climbed over the forming wall, setting her sights on the fires flickering in the distance of Dale.

"BRI!" Fili cried, taking a few steps only to be stopped by Thorin, "Let me go Uncle! BRI!"

Long after the gate of Erebor faded from her sight, Brianne could hear Fili crying her name. When she finally approached the gates of Dale, the moon was high in the sky. Many of the fires had died down, but some Laketown survivors still wept.

"Excuse me…" Brianne asked stepping into the light of the fire, "Could someone tell me where I can find Bard?"

Seeing Brianne's bloodied face, a wizened man flinched away from her and shakily pointed down the alley. Brianne nodded her thanks and followed the path until it reached another group huddled around a fire. Bard stood with his back towards her, talking in hushed whispers with a few survivors. With a trembling hand, she reached out and rested it heavily on his shoulder

"Brianne…" Bard gasped, "My god…what happened?!"

Though she had not cried as she walked away from Erebor, tears sprang to her eyes, her throat constricting. Placing a hand on the small of her back, Bard guided her away into a small structure where a small fire glowed. It may have once been a house, but time had eroded the things that made a home. Gently her placed her on a hard bench before moving to small bowl filled with cold water. Within moments he was kneeling in front of her, wiping the blood from her face and fingertips.

"Brianne…. Bri?" Bard murmured, still kneeling before her.

Swallowing the tears that threatened to consume her, Brianne finally met Bard's gaze, "You remind me of my father. You look like him, but more than that you protect your children the same way he tried to protect me…You're a good man Bard."

"Are they…did all the company survive?" Bard asked, resting a hand on her knee.

Brianne nodded, "They did, but at great cost…There is a sickness on that horde under the mountain. Thorin…and the others suffer as well."

"Is he the one that hurt you?" inquired Bard.

"He's not himself Bard…The dwarf I met in the Shire is not the dwarf under that mountain," Brianne explained.

"And yet you continue to defend him," Bard sighed, turning his back to her, "Sigrid is asleep through there. Go sleep Brianne…we'll speak again in the morning."

**Things have to get worse before they get better right? I hope you've enjoyed the next installment. I'm hoping to post on Sunday evenings or Monday evenings, so keep an eye out! To all those that have recently begun following and favoriting, thank you so much! I look forward to each and every one of you following Brianne and me on this journey. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**


	18. War is Coming

_**I do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. In addition, I will be using direct quotes from the movies which I do not own; I give all credit to the wonderful team of The Hobbit and Peter Jackson. Without the hard work of these artists, I would be unable to write Brianne's story!**_

**Welcome back! Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Here's the next addition to Freedom!**

Brianne woke up when the something shifted beside her. Sigrid was tossing and turning in her sleep, whimpering under her breath. Wrapping the young woman up in her arms, she stroked her hair. Grey light peaked through the windows. When Sigrid finally settled down, Brianne slipped away from her, warming her hands with her breath.

"Morning Bri," Bain grinned when she emerged into the cold morning air. He stood beside his father, warming his hands over the fire.

"Bain…Bard…" said Brianne, approaching the pair. As she joined them, Bard began his patrol throughout the city. Brianne nodded at Bain before following Bard.

Brianne fell into step beside him, "Bard…I…can't thank you enough for last night."

"Tell me this, Brianne…" Bard began as they climbed stairs towards Alfrid's watch location, "Why defend the dwarves? When they hit you, why defend them?"

"I've come to love them…I have nothing, but those dwarves and the hobbit below that mountain,"

"Bard," Percy called as they strolled through room thick with the cries of children and wounded, "We don't have enough!"

"Do what you can Percy," Bard requested as he set down a collection of bowls in the next room. Brianne rolled up her sleeves and strode towards the wounded. Kneeling beside one man, Brianne rested a hand on his chest and began chanting. A soft glow made Bard paused and he watched Brianne as she moved from person to person, healing what she could.

After seeing to the five or six people in the room, Brianne stood and wavered on the spot, leaning heavily on a nearby wall while her body attempted to recover from the lack of magic.

"You've got magic?" Bard asked as he guided her to a quiet alcove.

Brianne's eyes fluttered closed, "Your girls didn't tell you? I used magic to make sure we escaped Laketown safely, but yes I have magic."

"They said nothing of the sort…" Bard answered, offering her water to drink. She accepted it gratefully before standing again, "Are you sure you're ok to get moving?"

"Yes…Show me where I can help the most," suggested Brianne.

As he guided her through the halls, he suggested "The children, the wounded, and the women come first."

Brianne attempted to conserve her magic for those that needed it the most, but she found herself using small bits of her magic to warm rooms and keep fires hot. Even if Thorin would not assist these people in need, Brianne would do everything in her power to do so. Soon Bard and Brianne fell into an easy rhythm. Bard spoke to people while Brianne surveyed the room, offering assistance where needed.

When they found themselves alone, Bard asked, "So you've no family? No land to call your own?"

"Nothing...My kin and husband died long ago,"

"You were married?!"

Brianne nervously rubbed her shoulder, "For a year before…before his murder."

"For what it's worth…I am sorry to hear of it," Bard offered, "Good morning Alfrid! What news from the night watch?"

As they approached Alfrid Brianne tensed as he looked her up and down, "All quiet sire. Not much to report. Nothing gets past me."

Alfrid cut Brianne off to follow behind Bard, who came to an abrupt halt, "Except and army of elves it would seem."

Before them stood the vast legion of armor clad elves. Working their way through the ranks of elves, Brianne followed Bard. Sudden hooves could be heard coming through the city and before them, on a majestic stag, sat Thranduil. He too was clad in armor, but behind him wagons of supplies rolled in.

"My Lord Thranduil, we did not look to see you here," Bard said, placing a protective arm in front of Brianne.

Noting Bard's gesture, Thranduil followed the line of sight to meet Brianne's eyes, "I heard you needed aid…Though it comes as a surprise that you find yourself in the company of a wizard. The woman that traveled with Thorin Oakenshield nonetheless."

Around them, the survivors clamored for the supplies. Torn between defending Brianne and watching the survivors relish in the much needed aid, Bard glanced around, a soft grin on his face.

Turning to Thranduil, Bard said, "You have saved us. I do not know how to thank you."

"Your gratitude is misplaced," Thranduil scoffed, "I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine."

"You can't mean to go to war?" Brianne demanded, ice freezing her veins. The armored elves around her began to move out.

"WAIT! Please wait!" Bard called after Thranduil, "You would go to war over a handful of gems?"

"The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken," said Thranduil, watching the army march out of Dale.

"Thorin says the same of the riches under the mountain," Brianne muttered, "A sickness lies upon the treasure horde of Thror…He will not easily part from any of it."

"We are allies in this," supplied Bard, "My people also have a claim upon the riches in that Mountain."

"IS NO ONE LISTENING?!" shrieked Brianne. Both men gave her sharp looks as if just noticing her, "Nothing good will come of seeking those riches. I said the same to the dwarves under that mountain and I will say the same to you."

"Let me speak with Thorin," Bard requested, "Better to try and fail than to go to war unwarranted."

Thranduil looked away from Brianne, meeting Bard's gaze, "You would try to reason with the dwarf?"

"To avoid war?" Bard asked, "Yes."

"Very well," Thranduil said, halting the elves in place. Bard strode off without another word to Brianne, who quickened her pace to catch up with the man.

"I'm coming with you. I'm not asking; I'm telling you," demanded Brianne, who mounted a horse beside Bard, "Perhaps both of us can talk sense into these dwarves."

"Let me do the talking, Bri," Bard requested setting off in a brisk canter through the city, "After your goodbye yesterday, he may not respond well to seeing you, but I won't let him lay a hand on you."

When they finally reached the gates of Dale, Bard set off at a gallop. Wind whipped Brianne's hair around her face, but it felt natural to be atop a horse again. When she passed Bard, she glanced back, winking as she urged the horse faster. Within an hour, Brianne pulled the horse to a slow walk, Bard catching up and mimicking her movement.

The gate Brianne had left through the night prior was now a wall. Atop the wall stood Thorin and beside him the company, clutching weapons. Brianne sat up straight not looking to Thorin's right, where Fili watched her his mouth agape.

"Hail, Thorin, son of Thrain," Bard called, "We are glad to find you alive beyond hope!"

"Why do you come to the gate of the King under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin demanded, "And accompanied by a thief and whore?"

"I should request King Thorin…That you do not refer to my companion in such a way, especially after striking her last night," Bard continued, "She is here because she is worried for you…for all of you. Now tell me: Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in, like a robber in his hold?"

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed?" Thorin looked worse as Brianne watched him.

"My lord…" Brad began keeping an even tone, "We have not come to rob you but seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?"

Thorin merely nodded his head then began his descent behind the wall. Beside her Bard dismounted then offered his hand to help her off of her horse. Misjudging the distance, Brianne stumbled into Bard's arms.

"You ok Bri?" Bard ask, his arms wrapped around her middle.

"Bri…" Her heart broke when she heard her name from his lips with such heartbreak. Pulling away from Bard, Brianne turned to face him. He stood beside Kili, knuckles turning white from where he clutched the stone. A wild look flickered in his eyes which looked between Brianne and Bard.

"Oh… So when you said you loved them, you really meant you were in love with one of them," Bard muttered with sudden understanding. He moved away from her, going to speak with Thorin through the wall.

"Bri, I'm glad you're ok…" spoke Kili, who turned to descend with his uncle.

Brianne and Fili simply watched each other. Each waited for the other to speak, but before Fili had the chance, Bard came storming back to Brianne. He mounted his horse and began galloping back to the city.

Brianne mounted up as well, turning to face Fili one last time, "I love you, but I cannot watch you and your kin destroy yourselves for this cause. Do you hear me? I love you and I will love you no matter what happens tomorrow."

Without waiting for his response, Brianne galloped after Bard, who soon came to a halt in front of Thranduil.

"He will give us nothing," Bard bit out.

Thranduil arched his eyebrows and shrugged, "Such a pity. Still you tried."

"I do not understand…Why? Why would he risk war?"

"Because he defends his kingdom and lineage. Many have gone to war for lesser things," said Brianne, "Would you not do the same for Laketown? To protect what was rightfully yours?"

"It is fruitless to reason with them," Thranduil responded, dismissing Brianne with an even glance, "They understand only one thing. We attack at dawn."

Thranduil cantered off, followed closely by Brianne and Bard. Silence stretched out between them. Brianne barely heard Bard as he began to bark orders. He disappeared into an armory and Brianne could no longer watch the people of Laketown hurry around preparing for war. More death and more destruction for the innocent.

She climbed the ramparts, taking a seat on the city's great wall. Gazing out at Erebor, Brianne lost track of all time. It was if time around her simply ceased to exist. She willed herself to cry, but nothing would come. Nothing to relieve the heartbreak she felt. What good was her magic if she could not save the people she loved.

Her friends, her mother, her father, her sisters and brothers, her king and lover all lost because she could not save them. Lost because she wasn't strong enough to defeat the forces that consumed them, driving light from the world and leaving darkness in its wake. Everywhere Brianne went darkness followed her.

"Bri?" a voice called to her. Brianne struggled to come out of her darkness, the feeling pressing heavily against her. Tilda leaned beside her and gently rested a hand on Brianne's arm. Feeling the contact, Brianne looked at Tilda, really looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.

Even in these deplorable and frightening conditions, Tilda smiled at her. Her brown eyes warm and welcoming. Her hand was small, but pressed into Brianne's leg. Brianne never realized how young Tilda until she saw the way her eyes sparkled and her cheeks flushed red in the cold. Tilda didn't speak, just looked out over the horizon with Brianne.

Within a few moments, they were joined by Sigrid. Brianne took a moment to view her as well. Sigrid wrapped her arm around Tilda. Though Sigrid was hardened by life, she smiled with her sister, kissing her on the head. Sigrid offered that same smile to Brianne. Watching the two sisters interact, Brianne felt something click into place and the darkness fled from her.

"Thank you…." Brianne whispered to the two girls, who startled when Brianne spoke finally. They shared a confused look before smiling at Brianne. Giving each of them a hug, Brianne set out to find Bard and Thranduil.

Sliding between men practicing and elves standing at attention, Brianne found herself striding into Thranduil's tent. She threw open the tent flap with words ready to flow out of her mouth. The men in the tent stopped talking when they saw her enter. A man in grey turned to face her, a pipe stuffed in his mouth.

"Gandalf?!" Brianne cried, launching herself at the wizard. He laughed in her ear, hugging her tightly, "Where have you been?! You're hurt!"

"All in good time my dear," Gandalf chuckled, "As I was saying, you must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves. War is coming!"

"War is already here, Gandalf. Thorin has chosen to go to war rather than part with the coin in that mountain," Brianne stated, crossing her arms, "He's lost all sense Gandalf…They all have."

"There is much more at risk here than the kingdom under the mountain. The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You're all in mortal danger!"

"What are you talking about?" Bard asked, leaning in closer to Gandalf.

Thranduil rose from his throne, brushing by Brianne, "I can see you nothing of wizards. They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm…"

Thranduil offered wine to Bard, who took a sip from the glass, then immediately set it down. Brianne moved to stand defiant with Gandalf, who said, "Not this time. Armies of Orcs are on the move. These are fighters; they have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength."

"Why show his hand now?" Thranduil posed, sipping from his glass.

Gandalf shook his hand, "Because WE force him. We forced him when the Company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland."

Brianne, Bard, and Thranduil followed Gandalf as he strode from the tent, directing their attention to the gate or Erebor in the distance, "The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor. Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His mast seeks control of the Mountain. Not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, its strategic position. This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the North. If that fell kingdom should rise again…Rivendell, Lorien, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall."

The darkness again threatened to cloud Brianne's judgement, but taking a deep breath she returned to the present. Thranduil posed an interesting question, "These Orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir, where are they?"

Gandalf looked unsure, but guided them back into the tent to discuss further. Brianne listened with few interruptions. The men spoke in circles. Gandalf and Thranduil continued to argue the existence of and Orc army with Bard injecting himself into the conversation to ask further questions about this unspoken enemy.

Thranduil summoned food to be served to the group, stopping his argument with Gandalf to eat and sip from his wine glass. The sun soon slipped below the horizon casting everything into shadows.

"Since when has my counsel counted for so little?" Gandalf demanded, slamming his hands against the table, "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"I think you're trying to save your dwarvish friends, and I admire your loyalty to them," Thranduil replied, clutching the armrest of his throne, "But it does not dissuade me from my course. You started this Mithrandir. You will forgive me if I finish it. Are the archers in position?"

"yes my lord," an elf responded from outside the tent, bowing his head to Thranduil.

"Give the order. If anything moves on that mountain, kill it," Thranduil demanded.

Brianne rose, "There are innocent people in there! How can you give that order! Gandalf please…Bilbo tried to get them all to leave. He tried to save them from themselves. If they kill him…"

"The dwarves are out of time Lady Brianne. I suggest you pick which side you'll be on," Thranduil scoffed. Brianne stormed out of the tent, marching straight up to Bard.

"Bard…Do you agree with this?" cried Brianne, "Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of Dwarves?!"

"Bri…It will not come to that," Bard attempted to comfort her, but she brushed off his hands, "This is a fight they cannot win."

"That won't stop them…" Brianne whipped around to see the hobbit that spoke, "you think the dwarves will surrender? They won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own."

"Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf cried. Brianne swept the hobbit into her arms before they were ushered back into the tent.

"If I'm not mistaken," Thranduil drawled, "this is the Halfling that stole the key to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards."

At least Bilbo had the decency to look ashamed before responding to the elf, "Yes…Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't be sorry Bilbo…" Brianne responded, "You saved us from a lifetime imprisoned there."

"Better than going to war wouldn't you say Lady Brianne?" Thranduil reprimanded her. She smothered the urge to stick her tongue out at him, but gave him a cat like smile, "Actually my lady, the dagger you had in your possession is with one of my guards…Take it. Perhaps it will be of use to you in the coming day."

The guard in question appeared in the tent opening, holding out the dagger in question. Brianne gently removed it from his possession before turning to Thranduil, "Thank you my lord…Your kindness knows no bounds."

As Brianne attached the scabbard to her belt, Bilbo stepped forward, "I came to give you this."

Bilbo sat a small bundle upon the table, unwrapping it from the dark leather. Everyone in the room froze as he unveiled the Arkenstone. Even in the flickering firelight, the stone had an incandescent glow.

"The Heart of the Mountain… The King's Jewel," Thranduil looked entranced by the stone, his hand gingerly reaching out to touch it.

"I knew you had it…I never imagined it would be so beautiful," Brianne muttered, "But why bring it here?"

"Worth a king's ransom…" Bard suggested, approaching the stone as well, "How is this yours to give?"

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure," Bilbo responded as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Why would you do this?" Bard asked, "You owe us no loyalty…"

"He's not doing it for you…" offered Brianne, who rested her hand on his shoulder, "Just as I would have done if I had the stone to give."

"I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult. They're suspicious and secretive with the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can, we would save them if we can," Bilbo continued, his voice thick with emotion as he clutched Brianne's hand, "Now Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war."

Bard and Thranduil shared a look before dismissing the others. Brianne and Gandalf walked away with Bilbo between them.

"Rest up tonight," said Gandalf, "You must leave on the morrow."

"What?!" Brianne demanded just as Bilbo did the same.

"Get as far away from here as possible," continued Gandalf.

Brianne stopped resting a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, "He's not leaving Gandalf."

"I don't like to think what Thorin will do when he finds out what you've done," Gandalf directed his response to Bilbo.

"Thorin's not going to do anything to him…Do you understand Gandalf?" Brianne bit out.

Bilbo shook off Brianne's hand, "I'm not afraid of Thorin!"

"Well you should be!" barked Gandalf, "Don't underestimate the evil of gold. Gold over which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this mountain. Almost all…Brianne you'll see to it that Bilbo is taken care of?"

Gandalf stopped her as she moved to walk away, "If he should try to leave, you tell me."

Brianne nodded and swept Bilbo to the nearest alcove, "Bilbo…if you're going back to the mountain, then you're not going alone. Do you understand?"

"How are you going to get by all the guards and let alone hide from Thorin?" Bilbo whispered, glancing about nervously.

Brianne lit her hand, "Magic remember? Now let's go before anyone thinks to look for us."

**So there we have it! Brianne is going back to the mountain to protect Bilbo and who knows what will happen when they do? Stay tuned for our next installment!**


	19. Battle of Five Armies

_**I do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. In addition, I will be using direct quotes from the movies which I do not own; I give all credit to the wonderful team of The Hobbit and Peter Jackson. Without the hard work of these artists, I would be unable to write Brianne's story!**_

In the chaos of the coming battle, no one noticed when Brianne mounted a horse, pulling Bilbo up behind her. Before galloping off, she cast another unnoticeable spell. Bilbo shivered in front of her, feeling the magic drop over them. They cantered slowly through Dale before breaking into a gallop towards Erebor.

Within an hour, the pair came before the gates of Erebor, tying the horse off in a nearby alcove. Silently, Bilbo beckoned Brianne to follow him as he crossed the moat and began to climb up the rope. Brianne began to climb up behind Bilbo, maintaining the unnoticeable spell for the two of them, so Bombur wouldn't notice the pair climb back into the city. Bilbo and Brianne slipped from shadow to shadow until they reached his room.

"Get some sleep," Brianne whispered, "You'll need it tomorrow Bilbo."

"And won't you as well?" Bilbo inquired stoking the flames in his hearth.

"Never could sleep the night before a battle. I'll be fine; I'll keep watch. Now sleep…There's a few hours until dawn."

As soon as Bilbo began snoring softly, Brianne slipped out of his room, locking the door behind her. She wasn't sure where she was going, but found her feet carrying her forward. The halls of Erebor were quiet in the dead of the night, the torches burned down to stubs. Brianne was acutely aware of her own breathing and footsteps.

A slam, followed by the smashing of glass nearly made Brianne scream. Headed in the direction of the noise, Brianne found herself facing a very familiar door. Her heart clenched when she heard a frustrated sob.

The temptation to enter the room was just too great, so Brianne slipped in, shutting the door softly behind her. She slid to sit against the door and simply watched him. The room was in complete disarray, weapons and armor scattered everywhere with shattered glass littering the floor. Fili leaned heavily against a desk, his shoulders heaving.

She wasn't sure how long she watched him stand there. It could have been minutes or hours, but when he collapsed in his seat, clutching something in his hands, Brianne felt tears prick her eyes. He was crying, clutching at her cloak. Her heart wouldn't allow him to suffer any longer, so she removed her spell and began to approach him.

"Fili…" Brianne whispered, kneeling in front of him. His head shot up, a hand gingerly reaching out to cup her cheek.

"You cannot be here….you cannot be her," His voice was raw from emotion, "I…I am so sorry, Bri. The gold sings for my uncle and when I lashed out I felt it singing through my veins."

She hushed him, kissing the palm of his hand.

"Then I see you with Bard…The gold sang again and even now….I think it's the gold bringing you to me…creating an image of you. A dream before we march to our death,"

"Let's make it a good dream then," Brianne whispered, leaning up to kiss him. She wanted to remember every inch of him. The way his beard was soft against her face, the way his calloused hand felt pressed against her soft skin, and mostly she would remember the way he uttered her name.

When she moved to pull him to the bed, he stopped her, instead pulling her into his lap, "Can I just hold you?"

"Oh..." Brianne smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Her fingers laced with his as his thumb stroked lazy circles on her hand. They simply sat with each other. Brianne felt Fili's breaths slow, his eyes drooping closed. Kissing him once more, she rose away from him. Dawn would come soon.

"I love you Fili…" She whispered, turning away from him and heading towards the door

"I love you too…" Brianne froze, turning back to take one last look at him. His head dropped to his chest which was rising and falling in the slow pattern of sleep. One arm dropped off the side of the chair and the other rested on the armrest. His curly blonde hair covered most of his face, but what she could see was slack and peaceful.

Fear clutched at her heart, but as she shut the door resolve settled in. Movement could be heard all around her as the dwarves prepared themselves for the battle ahead. Brianne slipped into a shielded alcove to cast her unnoticeable spell when Kili nearly caught her as he passed to wake his brother. Kili was clad in fine dwarven armor, a bow and quiver hanging from his back.

She longed to reach out to him, but his face was set in determination. She continued to make her way to the gate, catching glimpses of the company in full armor. She was the first to arrive at the gate, though footsteps indicated that someone would soon follow.

Looking out over the gate to see the uniform elven army made Brianne clutch at the stone desperately. Though she had led armies this size and fought against larger odds, she was still a scared young woman. There was no hope for the dwarves should they decide to fight.

Thorin was the first to appear at the gate, followed closely by Bilbo, Balin, and Dwalin. Hearing the others ascend the staircase, Brianne slipped behind one of the stone pillars, readying herself for whatever may occur. Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur clustered together at the gate, talking quietly amongst themselves. Oin and Gloin stood silent watch over the amassed army. Dori and Nori shared a few words, while Ori nervously played with something in his hands.

Kili and Fili were the last to arrive. Seeing Kili in armor did nothing to prepare Brianne for the way Fili looked in armor. The blue of the cloth beneath the armor contrasted sharply against the polished mail and weapons hung off of nearly every inch of him. Though Thorin wore the crown and regal armor, Fili looked primed for battle. He took up his place at his uncle's right hand, while Kili took up watch on the other side.

All the dwarves stopped talking all at once, watching as Thranduil and Bard, one astride a buck and the other a white horse, made their way through the parting elven army. Before they could get closer, Thorin fired off a single arrow, stopping them in their tracks. Tension was thick in the air, making Brianne's heart race.

"I will put the next one between your eyes," Thorin called, drawing the bow again. The dwarves shouted their approval, raising their weapons.

With merely a nod of his head, the elves behind Thranduil drew hundreds of bows, all aimed for the gate. Summoning a small piece of magic, Brianne pulled a shield in front of them. Though it would not stop all the arrows it would give the dwarves the time they needed in order to get to cover. Thranduil raised his hand, the elves stowed their arrows in completely synchronization.

"We've come to tell you that payment of your debt has been offered and accepted." Brianne tensed as Thranduil spoke. She glanced at Bilbo, dropping the shield in front of Erebor and drew the dagger from her waist.

Though she could not see his face, Brianne could hear the confusion in Thorin's voice, "What payment? I gave you nothing. You have nothing!"

Rather than responding, Thranduil turned his head to Bard, who withdrew the Arkenstone from his cloak, "We have this."

"They have the Arkenstone," Kili gasped, "THIEVES! How came you by the heirloom of our house?! That stone belongs to the king."

"And the king may have it with our goodwill. But first he must honor his word," Bard offered, tossing it high up in the air before tucking it back into his cloak. As soon as it disappeared from sight, Thorin woke as if from a trance.

"They're taking us for fools," Thorin whispered to his kin, "This is a ruse. A filthy lie. The Arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick!"

"It's no trick. The stone is real," Brianne saw Bilbo move out of the corner of her eye, then all eyes were on Bilbo, "I gave it to them."

Thorin turned to face Bilbo, and the look on his face both scared and broke Brianne's heart. Utter betrayal covered the raging inferno beneath, "You?"

"I took it as my 14th share," Bilbo replied, standing in his place firmly as he stared down Thorin.

"You would steal from me?" Thorin exhaled the phrase as if near tears

Bilbo laughed, a small pathetic noise filled with sadness, "Steal from you? No. No, I may be burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one."

If Brianne didn't see the rage spewing forth into Thorin's eyes, she would have laughed at Bilbo's crass remark, "I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim? Your claim…You have no claim, you miserable rat!" Thorin's eyes lost all betrayal and bore into Bilbo like fire. He threw his sword down and began taking large steps to Bilbo, who at least had the sense to step away.

"I was going to give it to you…Many times I wanted to, but…" Bilbo took his own step toward Thorin. Maintaining her unnoticeable spell, Brianne stood behind Gloin with her dagger at the ready.

"BUT WHAT, THIEF?!" Thorin roared. Brianne watched his hands clench and she knew he was imagining wrapping his hands around the hobbit's throat.

"You are changed, Thorin!" cried Bilbo, "Bri saw it, your kin see it. The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin, who even in your sickness stand beside you in death."

"Do not speak to me of loyalty! Throw him from the rampart!" Thorin commanded. When no one moved, he turned to Fili, "Did you not hear me?!"

Dropping her spell, Brianne dashed forward, wrenching Thorin's hand off of Fili, and growled, "Don't touch him…"

Around her the dwarves gasped her name, while Fili looked at her dumbfounded. She stood tall in front of Thorn, shielding Bilbo from his hateful eyes. When Thorin took a threatening step towards her, Brianne summoned fire to her hand.

"Take another step Thorin Oakenshield and I will hurt you," The fire in her hand gave him pause and when he took another step forward, Brianne pressed the tip of her dagger into his sternum.

"I should've guessed you were a part of this…I was right, Fili. A whore looking for a crown and gold,"

"Uncle…don't call her that," Fili requested, resting a heavy hand on his uncle's shoulder. Thorin shot a scathing look at Fili, who dropped his hand as if Thorin had burned him.

"Curse you…curse the halfling and curse the wizard that forced you on my company. Curse you for turning my own kin against me," In one smooth movement, Thorin batted aside her dagger, pushing her to the ground and lunged at Bilbo. Thorin held Bilbo over the rampart, shaking him.

Fili dashed to Brianne's side, while the dwarves attempted to pull Bilbo back to solid ground, "So it wasn't a dream…"

"No…it wasn't," Before she could continue a voice rang out over the crowd.

"If you don't like my burglar, don't damage him!" Brianne had never been so relieved to hear Gandalf's voice, "Return him to me! You're not making a very splendid figured as King under the Mountain, are you Thorin son of Thrain?"

Thinking wiser of it, Thorin released Bilbo, who scrambled away from the dwarf. Kili and Bifur scooped the hobbit up and ushered him to the rope they had climbed just a few hours ago. Fili assisted Brianne up as well, then shielded her from Thorin, who spoke to Gandalf.

Brianne whipped around before she began her descent and kissed Fili hard on the mouth, "Make him see sense, Fili…You must make him see sense… I love you."

"I love you too…Go! Before he realizes you're still here," requested Fili, who watched her as she began to descend the rope. When she reached the bottom, she looked back up at him one last time. When she dashed over to Bard, he offered a hand to her and she mounted up in front of him. In the time she turned away Fili had rejoined his uncle, his face like the stone they stood upon.

"Are we resolved?" Bard called, "The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?"

Thorin began pacing gazing to the east where the sun was cresting over the hill, "Why should I buy back that which is rightfully mine?"

Thranduil leaned over to Bard, speaking loud enough for Thorin to hear, "Keep the stone…Sell it. Ecthelion of Gondor will give you a good price for it."

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Thorin was crazed at this point, nearly foaming at the mouth, "By my oath, I will kill you all!"

"Your oath means nothing!" Thranduil's head whipped around as he addressed Thorin, "I've heard enough."

The archers once again drew their bows. Brianne watched, powerless, as fear crossed the dwarves faces. Bilbo, who stood beside Gandalf, glanced at her nervously. A shared nod between them was all they exchanged before looking back at the dwarves.

"Thorin lay down your arms…" Gandalf called, stepping forward, "Open these doors. This treasure will be your death."

Brianne watched as Thorin glanced behind him to listen to Balin, though his words were lost on the wind. The dwarves shuffled nervously around him, looking to their king for guidance. Fili leaned in to speak with his uncle and Balin as well, a look of sorrow crossing his face as his uncle turned around to face the army.

"Give us your answer," Even Bard's voice trembled, "Will you have peace or war?"

A crow flew in and perched before Thorin, who roared, "I will have war!"

Over the crest Brianne heard thousands of footsteps and all the sounds of an army. Though they were far away, it was a large force with war machines and lances. With a dwarvish command, the army came to a halt. Just as quickly Thranduil rode down the line of his army, commanding in elvish. The elves turned in one movement and began their march to the dwarves.

"HEY! THORIN!" a singular dwarf rode out ahead of the army, heading down the sloping crest. The company roared their approval, though Fili clenched his hands nervously on his sword. Beside her Bilbo rushed to catch up with Gandalf.

"Let me down Bard," Brianne requested, attempting to slide from the saddle. When he held her firmly, she glanced back at him, "Bard…Don't make me ask again."

"Bri…I don't want you to get hurt…" Bard asked his voice quiet.

Brianne smiled softly at him, "I can protect myself Bard."

She kissed him on the cheek, then she slid from the horse running to catch up with Bilbo and Gandalf.

"Who's that?" Bilbo asked as Brianne caught up to them, "And why does he look so angry?"

"It is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills," said Gandalf, "Thorin's cousin…"

"Are they alike?" Brianne asked as Bilbo formed the words.

"I've always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two," Gandalf paused as he spoke. The elven army stopped as Dain approached them on the largest pig Brianne had ever seen. Dain himself was a mass of red beard and fur, carrying a large hammer. Upon closer inspection, Brianne noted tusks in his graying beard and a heavy amount of ornamentation on his armor.

"Good Morning! How are we all?" Dain asked in an Irish brogue, "I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider just sodding off?! ALL OF YOU! RIGHT NOW!"

The men around her took a step back, while the elves withdrew their swords in a fluid motion. Brianne heard Bard call out to his men, but her eyes were on Dain, waiting for him to continue. Beside her Bilbo held out his sword, though it trembled slightly in his hand.

"Come now Lord Dain," said Gandalf, taking a step ahead of the army

"Gandalf the Grey," Dain scoffed, though Gandalf offered a bow nonetheless.

Dain leaned forward in his saddle, "Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood."

Leaning heavily on his staff, Gandalf quickly approached Dain, "There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men, and Elves. A legion of orcs march upon the mountain. Stand down."

"I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless Woodland sprite," Dain instigated, casting his hammer in Thranduil's direction, "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open. See if he's still smirking then."

Though Gandalf called after the dwarf, Dain galloped off without a second glance back. In the distance Brianne heard the company cheer at Dain's insults.

"Let them advance…see how far they get," scoffed Thranduil, rolling his eyes. If there wasn't a real threat of the orcs, Brianne would've collected all the pompous men together, crashed their heads together, then forced them to come to terms. Instead she waited with baited breath for the ugly foe to appear.

"You think I give a dead dog for your threats you pointy-eared princess," Dain hollered in response, though Thranduil had not spoken loud enough for him to hear at that distance, "You hear that lads? We're on. Let's give these bastards a good hammering!"

Thranduil trotted over to Bard, "Stand your men down. I'll deal with Ironfoot and his rabble."

Brianne remained with Gandalf and Bilbo as well as the Laketown survivors as the elven army marched to meet the dwarves. Keeping her dagger aloft and summoning a protective shield around the men, Brianne watched as mounted goats charged from the dwarven ranks. Thranduil ordered the command for a volley of arrows, only to watch in shock as massive twirling arrows destroyed them in in tracks.

Brianne flinched when the massive arrow plowed into the elven ranks and watched in horror as it happened again. As the cavalry approached, the elves formed up with their lances, stopping only some of the charging goats. Just moments after the elves and dwarves began to engage fully, a trembling deep in the ground brought the battle to a screeching halt. All eyes turned to the hill and in her terror, Brianne reached down and held Bilbo's hand tightly.

Bursting forth from the ground were five massive worms, throwing boulders and dirt down the mountain. They disappeared as quickly as they had appeared, then the orcs began pouring out of the holes the worms had left in their wake. A deep horn sounded as the orc army began to form in earned. Dain called to his men, who charged forth from their battles with the elves and formed up around their lord. In contrast the elves clustered in groups, standing still and disengaging their weapons.

Brianne glanced back at Erebor's gate, when she heard Fili call out, "I'm going over the wall. Who's coming with me?"

While the company cheered around him, Brianne watched as Thorin turned his back, "STAND DOWN! I said stand down."

Disbelief crushed Brianne. Even when faced with the destruction of his kin, Thorin turned away, consumed by his illness. The dwarves rallied by themselves toward the massive orc army. Bilbo turned to Gandalf, "The elves…Will they not fight?"

"Thranduil!" Brianne called out over the roar of the armies, "Don't leave them out there to die! THRANDUIL!"

Brianne was nearly hysterical, watching the dwarves go to their certain death. Bilbo and Gandalf kept her from running towards the dwarves to offer her aid. The dwarves came to a stop, creating a shield wall, using their lances to stem the tide of the orcs. Suddenly the elves were moving towards the dwarves and just as the orc army collided with the dwarves, the elves came flying over top, launching themselves into the army.

Giving the elves time to creating chaos, the dwarves soon dropped their shield walls then engaged the orcs as well. Dropping the shield she had formed up around the men as they moved out, she kneeled down beside Bilbo casting fire into Bilbo's sword. Bilbo yelped when his blade lit up, flickering flames, then proceeded to enchant her dagger as well.

"Enchantments?" Gandalf asked. Brianne simply nodded, hefting the blade in her hand.

Bilbo glanced around nervously as everyone around them moved towards the battle proper, "Uh Gandalf? Is this a good place to stand?"

A second horn sounded above them and when Brianne glanced towards it, she gritted her teeth at the sight of Azog. The pale orc directed the battle from high above. Brianne nearly gasped when she was massive creatures barreling through the battle, swinging massive clubs and destroying all in their path.

Thranduil commanded his archers to loose over the raging battle, taking down a second wave of orcs. Brianne could barely make out the chariot that cut through the orcs ranks, but when another horn sounded, the massive creatures directed their attention to them. When four of the creatures converged on the chariot, it overturned, sending the dwarves directing it sailing into the battle.

When the fourth horn sounded and the flag pointed towards the city, Brianne called out to Bard, "They mean to attack the city, Bard!"

"Azog is trying to cut us off," said Gandalf.

"All of you!" Bard called out to his men, "Fall back to Dale! NOW!"

As Bard moved to gallop off, he offered a hand to Brianne, who grasped his forearm and hauled herself into the saddle behind them. Spurring the horse to a gallop, Brianne watched in horror as rocks plowed into the city's walls, leaving gaping holes for the orcs to enter. Though they entered through the gate, to her left she heard the screams as the orcs began to pillage the city, killing all in their path.

Cut off by the flood of survivors running from the horde, Brianne slipped off the horse, "Go find you children Bard!"

Running against the flow of the survivors, Brianne found herself soon face to face with a large group of orcs. Summoning her magic in one hand, she launched a fireball at them, slipping into an alley in their confusion and appearing on the other side where people continued to rush by her. As soon as she saw the last survivor, she summoned a wall of ice, too thick to be destroyed easily. She kept up this pattern, slipping through houses or alleys to get one more street over, then blocking the street in some fashion

"SIGRID!" Brianne's head whipped around to see Bain, who held a sword shakily in his hand, "TILDA!"

"BAIN!" Brianne called dashing over to him, "Where are your sisters?"

He pointed the sword towards the flow of orcs. Reigniting her sword, Brianne launched herself at the orcs, casting small bursts of flame to distract while stabbing into the fleshy unprotected parts of their armor. Brianne slipped into the house nearby, finding Sigrid and Tilda attempting to find a way out.

"Sigrid…Tilda…With me," called Brianne, kicking down the door the attempted to flee from. Bain followed them behind, closing the rickety door behind them and shoving a large bookcase down in front of it. Guiding Bard's children through the aging marketplace, Brianne listened for the telltale sign of clashing swords.

Brianne nearly stumbled into a pair of orcs and while she took them down, she heard Tilda and Sigrid scream. Sweeping them behind her, Brianne leapt up to Bain's defense as he stabbed one orc, then nearly got taken down by another.

"DA!" Tilda cried, looking up into the next street, "DA WE'RE DOWN HERE!"

A roar was heard and Brianne's heart dropped as she was a lumbering beast step into the street. It swung its club, sending a man flying against the stone building. Brianne desperately cast a fire wall in front of them, but the beast merely stepped over it. She had more luck freezing one of its feet in place, though it still swung its club at them, forcing them towards the wall.

"BRI! GET MY CHILDREN TO SAFTEY!" Bard called, mounting an old cart before launching himself down towards the beast. Brianne pinned all three children against the wall, casting a bright electric shield around them to keep any orcs off her back momentarily. Bard slammed into the beast, his sword plunging into its chest.

"DA!" Sigrid called as her father rose on shaky legs. Brianne dropped the shield as he approached his children, pulling them all in close.

"This way…" said Bard, leading them through the city. The higher up they got the fewer orcs they saw, yet people still rushed by them, headed for high ground as well. As the neared the top of the city, Bard pulled Brianne and his children to the side.

"Listen to me…I need you to get all the women and children to the great hall. Under no circumstances are you to leave, understood?" commanded Bard, "Bri, I need you to get my children there safely."

"But Da…we want to stay with you," Tilda cried, clutching at her father's arms.

Before Brianne could insist that she stay behind, Alfrid appeared, "Show your father some respect! You leave it to me sire. You heard him! We make for the Great Hall!"

"Alfrid!" barked Bard as Alfrid pulled Tilda and Sigrid away from their father, "Women and children only. I need every able-bodied man fighting. See that you return!"

Brianne watched as Bain chased after his sisters, ushering people to follow them towards the Great Hall. Alfrid followed closely behind, though turned to face Bard once more, "Certainly sire…Then my sword s yours to command."

Behind them crashing alerted the pair that more orcs had poured into the street. Brianne cast a quick ice enchantment on Bard's sword. Before he even realized what Brianne had done, Bard launched himself at the first orc he saw, freezing it in its place. Brianne's flaming dagger, sliced its head clean off. During the chaos of dodging the orcs brutal attacks, Brianne found herself separated from Bard, pushed back to Dale's main gate.

Sealing the gateway with a thick sheet of ice, Brianne found herself alone in the city's square, surrounded by slowly approaching orcs. A sudden noise drew their attention, Thranduil went flying from his steed, rolling and rising to the balls of his feet beside Brianne. Only a brief nod from Thranduil warned her before he began expertly wielding his two swords, slicing heads clean off. Brianne watched his back, using the air and fire to keep encroaching orcs at bay.

More elves poured into the square, protecting their king from the onslaught of orcs. The moment she felt exhaustion prick at her, pain lanced up her arm as an orc dragged his filthy blade up her arm. Seeing Thranduil in good hands, Brianne dashed up the street nearly colliding with Gandalf's staff.

Bilbo was cornered, slashing out at two orcs. Keeping her injured arm close to her chest, Brianne froze the two orcs in place and launched herself beside Bilbo.

"Watching my back for a moment…" Brianne panted. Bilbo planted his feet firmly in front of her, pushing orcs away towards Gandalf. Taking enough magic to seal the wound, Brianne knew it would scar with such little magic, but rather a scar than blood loss.

"FALL BACK!" Gandalf called to the pair. Brianne grasped Bilbo hand, pulling him along as they climbed high into the city. Soon Gandalf ushered them up a flight of stairs and into the ramparts overlooking the battle below.

"Oh God…" Brianne sighed, "They're overrun…"

The dwarves backed up against Erebor's gate, forming up with Dain in the middle. To Brianne it looked as if only half of the dwarves' number remained. The orc army stood at attention in front of them, awaiting the command from their commander. Four massive beasts stood at the head of the orc arm, slamming their clubs down and roaring. With another horn and command, they began a slow march forward.

A horn, different and deeper sounded, bringing the orc army to a stop, looking around for the cause of the noise.

"Thorin…." Bilbo uttered beside her. Gandalf looked closer as well, waiting for some kind of sign. Suddenly a golden bell burst through the hastily constructed wall, sending debris flying. As the bell swung back into Erebor's halls, Brianne gasped as she saw the company, led by Thorin raced out to meet their foe.

On his left Fili rose his sword, uttering a battle cry, while on his right Kili did the same. The dwarves parted for Thorin and the company, Dain calling something out to the remaining soldiers. Forming up behind their king, the dwarves charged into the shocked orcs. Brianne lost sight of them as they slammed into the orc army.

Brianne and Gandalf followed Bilbo as he dashed farther down the ramparts, "The dwarves…They're rallying!"

"They're rallying to their king…"

**Well this is definitely the longest chapter I've written thus far for this story. With so much action going on I couldn't find a natural stopping point until this, so I hope you enjoyed. Only one more chapter after this! Look for it soon!**


	20. Battle Won & Lost

_**I do not own any of the characters from Tolkien's brilliant mind, just my OC and AU storyline. In addition, I will be using direct quotes from the movies which I do not own; I give all credit to the wonderful team of The Hobbit and Peter Jackson. Without the hard work of these artists, I would be unable to write Brianne's story!**_

Brianne could barely focus on the battle below, catching only glimpses of the company. Her eyes searched desperately for Fili's blonde hair, her heart clenching tightly.

"THERE!" Bilbo shouted, "There's Thorin! And Fili and Kili."

Dashing to where he stood, Brianne caught sight of Thorin fighting, his nephews at his side. Though she had seen the line of Durin fight before, nothing compared to the well choreography dance between the uncle and his nephews. When one slashed another ducked and stabbed, spinning endlessly between their foes.

"Any man who wants to give their last," Bard called from below, "With ME!"

Gandalf and Bilbo dashed down the stairs to join the fray, but Brianne placed herself high above the battle raging below in the streets, blocking off alleys and streets with stone, ice, and fire. Though it did not stop all of the orcs from pouring towards the townspeople, it gave the survivors betters odd.

Movement caught Brianne's attention out of the corner of her eyes. Glancing down towards company's battle, Brianne felt her heart leap into her throat. Thorin had mounted one of the rams and was leading a charge with one of the chariots, directed by Balin, flying behind him. From inside the chariot, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin slashed out at those that got too close. Looking farther ahead, they directed the charge to the ruin where Azog directed his army.

The chariot went charging through the advancing orc army, sparks flying off from where Kili dragged his sword. Flying over some rocks, it beheaded six of the large beasts, then careened into the frozen river below. Brianne moved farther down the ramparts, losing sight of them briefly. A massive troll followed them into the river, destroying the ice they drove on and pursuing them through the freezing water.

Fili and Kili fired arrows at the troll but to no avail, until another one of the creatures slammed into it. Brianne could barely make out Bofur atop the beast, directing it to attack the troll. When the two creatures slammed into the icy water, Brianne only began breathing again when she saw Bofur rise from the ice and return to the battle

When her sight returned to the chariot, it was charging towards a bridge upheld by another troll. A well placed arrow dropped the beast, just as the chariot drove over its sinking body. Brianne was racing down the parapet to keep up with their journey when a pack of wargs descended on the chariot. Three wargs snatched up three of the rams, slowing the dwarves progress, with many more coming.

Suddenly Fili was expertly crossing the hitching gear to one of the rams. Just as Fili was about to mount the ram, an orc atop a warg approached, slashing at Fili. Brianne screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw him nearly stumble off of the gear. Fili recovered and launched himself at the ram before cutting it lose. Kili and Dwalin followed his lead, leaving Balin to fend of the hungry wargs.

Brianne once more caught sight of Thorin, who raced ahead of the trio on the bridge. The three dwarves atop their rams began to climb the rocky slope towards their king. Brianne watched in rapt attention, not even aware of Bilbo joining her to watch the dwarves' progress to Ravenhill.

"GANDALF!" Bilbo called down to the wizard, bringing Brianne back to the battle raging around her. She followed Bilbo down the ramparts towards Gandalf. While she followed the dwarves progress, the men began to take back the city, taking down the large beasts and pushing them back outside the city limits.

"It's Thorin!" Bilbo cried, pointing out the four dwarves making their way up the mountainside.

"And Fili, Kili, and Dwalin!" continued Brianne.

Gandalf caught sight of the dwarves, "He's taking his best warriors!"

"But why?" Bilbo asked.

"To cut the head off the snake," said Gandalf and dread pooled in her gut. Brianne lost sight of the dwarves as they disappeared into the fog of Ravenhill. Galloping was heard behind her and she whipped around, fire warming her palm. When she saw Tauriel and Legolas, the magic sputtered out.

"GANDALF!" Legolas cried, dismounting the horse with Tauriel close behind.

"Legolas…Legolas Greenleaf!" sighed Gandalf, approaching the elves.

Legolas leaned in close to Gandalf, "There is a second army. Bolg leads a force of Gundabad Orcs. They are almost upon us."

"Gundabad?" Gandalf asked, "This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg sweeps in from the North.

"The North?" groaned Bilbo, spinning around in a circle, "Where is the north exactly?"

Brianne knew the answer even before Gandalf spoke, "Ravenhill…"

"Ravenhill? Thorin is up there!" Bilbo cried out, following Gandalf as he looked back to where the dwarves had just disappeared from their line of sight.

"And Fili…" gasped Brianne, "Oh God…They'll be slaughtered."

A look of panic crossed Tauriel's face when she heard Kili's name. Gandalf dashed off to find Thranduil, asking him to send his forces to Ravenhill. Blood was roaring in Brianne's ears, but by Gandalf's reaction she knew no aid would come to the dwarves.

"I'll go," Brianne heard herself saying, echoed by Bilbo, "We'll go together."

"Don't be ridiculous…You'll never make it!" scoffed Gandalf

"Why not?"

"Because they will see you coming and kill you,"

"No they won't…" said Brianne. Before she could fully comprehend what she was doing, Brianne grabbed Bilbo's hand, "Peribit…Peribit…Peribit."

Brianne and Bilbo shuddered as they faded from sight. Gandalf was gawking at the empty spaces where they stood, "It's out of the question. I won't allow it!"

"I'm not asking you to allow it Gandalf," Bilbo muttered and Gandalf cast about looking for the pair. Clutching Bilbo's hand tightly Brianne kissed Gandalf on the cheek and then began running out of the city and toward Ravenhill. Following the dwarves' path, Brianne and Bilbo dodged the continued battle, their hands clutched tightly together.

Brianne knew that every moment that passed Dwalin, Fili, Kili, and Thorin were in more danger, pushing her faster than she had ever run before. As they crested the ruins, Brianne dropped the spell, tripping over the body of a slain orc.

"Thorin!" Bilbo wheezed, leaning over to catch his breath.

"Bilbo…Bri…" Since the first time since he entered the mountain, Thorin looked more like the dwarf that had she had met in Bag End. The relief crossed his face and he approached Bilbo.

Brianne rose up, "Where's Kili? Where's Fili? Thorin where are they?"

"You have to leave here…NOW!" commanded Bilbo, "Azog has another army attacking from the North. This watchtower will be surrounded with no way out."

"Oh god…They're in there aren't they? Kili and Fili?" Brianne cried, struggling against Dwalin "FILI!"

"BRI! They'll know we're here," said Dwalin, "We are so close Thorin. That orc scum is in there. I say we push on."

"No…that's what he wants," Thorin stopped his oldest friend and Brianne could've kissed the dwarf king for finally seeing reason, "He wants to draw us in. This is a trap…Find Fili and Kili… Call them back."

"Thorin…Are you sure about this?" Dwalin asked as he moved towards the watchtower, Brianne close on his heels.

"Do it…We'll live to fight another day," Thorin reassured his friend, "And Bri…bring him back."

Just as Thorin and Bilbo turned to make their escape, a drum sounded, then the marching could be heard. Lights began to appear in the watch tower with dark shadows moving about. At the top of the watchtower Azog dragged Fili's thrashing body to the edge of the tower.

"No…." Thorin growled, while Bilbo gasped behind him. Dwalin, Bilbo, and Thorin looked on in horror, while Brianne nearly launched herself off of the ruins they stood upon. Dwalin caught her, keeping her clutched tightly in his arms.

"FILI!" The sound that came from her throat was inhuman; something between a sob and a howl. All she could focus on was Fili dangling over the edge, his legs trying to find purchase. Looking at him, Brianne struggled to tell the difference between the present and past. In one second Michael was in Fili's place and in the next Alec laughed menacingly above her.

"FILI!" She screamed out to him again, struggling against Dwalin's iron grasp.

"Go!" Fili called out to them, "RUN!"

Sobbing hysterically, only held back by Dwalin, Brianne tried to cast something…anything to stop this nightmare from coming true. She thrashed around in Dwalin's strong arms, switching between hitting him and crying out Fili's name. As Azog began to speak, she knew that Fili's end was coming. She slid out of Dwalin's arms, crumpling in on herself.

Clutching at her pendant, praying to every god and power in this life and the next, Brianne looked on as Azog lifted his mutilated arm, pressing it into Fili's back. Watching his blue eyes grow wide, something broke in her palm, shattering into small pieces, while simultaneously shattering in her mind.

Magic exploded and roared into her. Every hair on her body stood on end and chills raced down her spine. Brianne could taste the magic in the air, the way it coated these ruins and pumped through the veins of those around her. It vibrated beneath her skin, sparks leaping between her fingers.

When she opened her eyes, everything around her was frozen. The heart wrenching pain frozen on Thorin's face, the utter shock on Bilbo's and Dwalin's. Looking towards Azog and rising from the icy ground, Brianne saw his arm was frozen just as it pierced Fili's back.

"Bri… My darling Bri," Brianne knew that voice anywhere. When she turned, she nearly dropped to her knees again. Michael stood before her, dressed in simple tunic and breeches with his crown resting lightly upon his golden head of hair.

"Michael…Did we…Did I…" Brianne whispered, reaching out for him.

"No Bri…You're not dead, but if you don't hurry the father of your child and the man you love will be," Michael gestured at Fili.

"The father…Michael what's happening?"

"Did I ever tell you why I chose emerald as your stone?" Michael asked, "Emerald is known to have extraordinary power. Most importantly though it amplifies magic powered by love. By giving you that stone, I promised that no matter what fate held for us, I could save you and by saving him, I'll be saving you…This is your chance Bri…Go to him."

"Michael…I," Brianne started, her voice thick with emotion as she cradled his face as she passed him on her way up to the uppermost tower, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you…"

"I know, love, but you will save him," Michael kissed the top of her head, "Now go….I can only give you so much time."

Brianne dashed down onto the icy river, careful as she made her way across. Climbing the endless stairs, Brianne slipped by frozen orcs, tempted to bury her dagger deep in each one. The thought of saving Fili kept her moving forward and soon she found herself standing beside Azog. He towered over her, his face froze in a satisfied snarl.

Reaching out to her magic was as easy as turning a page in a book. She summoned stone to stand beneath and moved to stand beside Fili and kissed him softly. Waking as if from a trance, Fili gasped in air like a fish out of water and while he was dazed, she pulled him off of Azog's arm, bringing him tumbling down on top of her.

"Bri…what…what's happening?"

"I'm saving you," she whispered, holding him just for a moment before looking down to where Michael stood. Fili followed her gaze.

"Is that him?" Fili asked, "Your husband…"

"Yes…No…Only a memory of him. Now let's go get Kili…" Fili rolled off of her wincing from the wound in his back. Brianne offered a hand up, then wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they made their way through the watch tower, healing as they moved past the frozen orcs.

Kili's face was frozen in fear, looking up to where Azog once held Fili aloft. Stepping out onto the bottom level, Brianne touched Kili's face, waking him, then the world roared back into focus. Michael flickered away with Azog's roar of frustration and Thorin's panicked cry for his nephew.

Kili bewildered, glanced around and upon seeing his brother, launched himself at Fili. The two held each other for a moment before turning to Brianne, who summoned a great wall of ice to block the entrance behind them.

"FILI!" Thorin's cry thrust Brianne back to the moment. She watched as Thorin came charging across the ice and up into the ruins. Brianne tossed her dagger to Fili, then gave chase to Thorin through the maze of Ravenhill. Fili and Kili were close behind her.

Scrambling up another set of stairs, Brianne stumbled when an orc came charging at her. Instinct overcame her as she summoned a shield made of pure fire and slammed into the orc. The explosion sent her flying back a few yards, crashing into Fili, who stood firm and kept them from tumbling off the edge of the ruins

"THORIN!" Brianne yelled, listening for the sounds of clashing steel and Azog's roars. Kili led them up another flight of stairs engaging a group of orcs. Fighting with the brothers, Brianne stepped into a defensive role. While Fili and Kili stabbed and slashed at the orcs, Brianne froze them in place or pushed them off the edge of the ruins with a gust of air.

As Kili spun an orc around and Fili plunged Brianne's dagger through it, a feminine voice shouted, "KILI!"

"Tauriel?!" Kili responded, distracted for a split second as an orc charged into him, throwing him to a lower level. Brianne quickly lost sight of him when she heard Tauriel scream and the distinct sound of flesh slamming into stone.

Fili moved to rush after his brother and Brianne began to chase him in earnest, barely able to keep the orcs of his back as he paused at every cross road and listened for any sign of Tauriel and Kili. Just as they crested the ruins, Brianne flinched when she heard Tauriel's cry. Below them Bolg released Kili's body before launching himself at Tauriel, sending them over the edge of the ruins.

Fili stood stunned at the edge of the ruins, while Brianne jumped down to the lower level and kneeled beside the young dwarf. Brianne barely could feel a pulse and blood flowed freely from the wound.

"FILI I NEED YOUR HELP!" yelled Brianne, casting hasty ice walls around them, then putting pressure on his wound, slowing the bleeding with magic. She felt Fili before she looked up at him.

"Oh Mahal…There's so much blood," Fili whimpered as he kneeled down beside Brianne, "Bri…save my brother…please Bri."

"I'm trying…" Brianne panted from the exertion of pulling the wound together, "I can't do it alone…Fili it'll kill me. He's already so close…I'd have to kill someone to bring him back from his point."

Fili watched as his brother breathed once, twice, then his chest stopped rising all together

"Take mine…" Tauriel limped her way over to Brianne, "Take my immortality…"

"Tauriel…Do you know what you ask of me?" asked Brianne

Tauriel nodded, slicing and placing the stone in her palm, then pressing it into Kili's wound, "Do it."

Nodding Brianne placed one hand on top of Tauriel's and another on Kili's forehead. The glow of healing magic flowed from Brianne into Kili's stilled chest. She was so close…she could feel the tendril of Tauriel's immortality. Snapping the magic that gave Tauriel immortality, Brianne directed it back into Kili's chest. Even in the freezing temperatures, Brianne felt sweat bead on her forehead and darkness cloud her vision.

When Brianne went limp over Kili's body and the glow of magic stopped, Fili stopped breathing. Tauriel let out a pitiful moan and clutched at Kili's hand. At a loss, Fili looked down at his hands, soaked in his brother's blood, then looked at Brianne's prone form. The only sound for a moment was Tauriel's soft sobs, then a sudden inhale of breath.

"Tauriel?" wheezed Kili. When he moved to sit up, Brianne's body rolled off of his. Fili sat speechless while Tauriel and Kili whispered quiet words between themselves.

Her hair had come out of its binding in the fighting. The last time it had been haloed around her they were in the throes of passion and now it contrasted sharply against the snow covered ground. Fili crawled over to her, pulling her head into his lap.

"Bri…You can't leave me…" he whispered, leaning down to kiss her, "There's so much more for us."

As he pulled away, he felt the slightest exhale followed by a soft inhale. Looking closer, he noticed the shallow rise and fall of her chest. Brianne was alive, relief flooded him as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Look Fi…The eagles," said Kili, who leaned heavily on Tauriel. Glancing up, Fili saw the eagles attacking the army in the distance and an odd silence fell over the ruins. No more clashing of swords or roars of battle. Slowly they made their way back to the frozen lake, listening to any sign of life.

Cresting the ruins, Fili and Kili cried in unison as they watched Thorin collapse at the edge of the frozen river. Bilbo got to Thorin first, kneeling down beside the king. Moving as quickly as they could, Kili, Tauriel, Fili, and an unconscious Brianne made their way over to the pair. Fili gently laid Brianne down before going to his uncle's left side.

"I'm glad you are here," Thorin gasped out. Fili gripped Thorin's hand tightly, pressing the other into his wound, "I wish to part from you in friendship, Bilbo."

"You're not going anywhere," said Bilbo, holding Thorin's other hand, "You're going to live."

"I would take back my words and deeds at the gate…You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me? Both of you?"

"Of course Uncle," cried Fili as he removed his hand from his uncle's chest, holding back tears. Beside him Kili clutched at his hand like a child, weeping openly.

"I was too blind to see…And too stubborn to see how much she loves you Fili." Each breath in Thorin's body became more shallow, his blood spreading through the thick ice. "I'm so sorry that I've led all of you into such peril."

"No…I'm glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin," Bilbo thickly replied, tears flowing freely down his face, "Each and every one of them. It is far more than any Baggins deserves."

"Farewell Master Burglar," Thorin turned his face towards his nephews, "Farewell my sister sons. May your hearts guide you in the journey ahead. This world will be a merrier place if you value love above all else."

Surrounding by his loved ones on a frozen river, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, exhaled on last time.

**Well….It's been a crazy ride for me so far. Epilogue to be released within the week.**


End file.
